¿Y por que no?
by aresuri-cham
Summary: La boda de Ichigo y Rukia se acerca y todos se preparan para ello,durante ese lapso Rukia Junto con Matsumoto tratan unir al capitan de la decima con la hermanita Ichigo:Karin, todo va bien hasta que un hombre misterioso en busca de venganza deseea atacar lo mas preciado para el albino¿Quien es ese hombre?,¿Por que quiere vengarse del albino? y lo mas importante¿Que oculta Karin?..
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! de nuevo aquí yo subiendo fics xD espero y les haya gustado el anterior fic, bueno éste es el segundo que hago y el primero en el que pondré acción, así que si no soy entendible, por favor haganmelo saber.

¡Bien a leer!

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Tite

Kubo *-*.

Aclaraciones

-Dialogos-

''Pensamientos''

~·Cambio de escena~·

Capitulo 1: El reencuentro y un acontecimiento inesperado

-¡Karin-chan, otto-san, el desayuno está listo!-Exclamó la menor de los Kurosaki.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba recostada en su cama sin la intención de querer abrir los ojos.

Estaba boca abajo sólo con una sabana encima, pues era verano y estaba haciendo mucho calor tanto por el día como por la noche. Su pijama consistía en un chorts corto de color azul claro y una blusa de tirantes negra.

-Karin-chan, despierta, se te hará más tarde-Dijo Yuzu entrando al cuarto de la pelinegra.

-Mmmhh... un rato más...-Dijo la chica moviendo un poco la cabeza.

-Karin ya es muy tarde, levántate- Dijo la rubia abriendo las cortinas del cuarto de su melliza.

-Aaah... un rato más-Dijo Karin con enfado, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Karin, le prometiste a Rukia que la acompañarías a comprar lo que le faltaba para los arreglos de la boda y ya vas bastante tarde-Dijo su hermana volteando a verla en tono de regaño y quitándole la almohada de la cabeza.

-Aa... Yuzu... aún es temprano...-Se quejó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama y entre abriendo los ojos con el pelo todo revuelto.

-¿A si?...Pues mira-Dijo la rubia mostrándole el reloj a la pelinegra.

-Mmmhh...-Bostezó para luego tomar el reloj.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Las once?!-Exclamó Karin abriendo los ojos de par en par soltando el reloj y corriendo al armario sacando ropa.

-Te lo dije-Dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Diablos!-Exclamó la peligra empezando a vestirse.

-Bueno el desayuno esta listo, te espero abajo con otto-san-Dijo Yuzu saliendo del cuarto.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-De verdad lo siento mucho-Se disculpaba una apenada Karin por no haber llegado puntual.

-No te preocupes, tal vez te cité muy temprano-Dijo Rukia tratando de calmar a la chica.

-No, es que con eso que ya salí de la escuela y no tengo trabajo, no mido bien los tiempos y me desvelo o simplemente no me levanto, discúlpame-Se justificó la chica.

-Ya Karin, tranquilizate, mejor vamos a ver lo que vamos a comprar ¿Si?- Propuso Rukia.

-Está bien-contestó más tranquila la pelinegra.

Unas tiendas después...

-Creo que no llevamos suficiente, ¿Tú que crees?-Dijo Rukia un poco indecisa con varias bolsas en ambas manos.

-No, de echo...Creo que nos pasamos un poco-Dijo Karin con otro montón de bolsas en las manos y una gotita en la cabeza."¡¿Eso se le hacía poco?!"Pensaba.

-Jejeje... si creo que exagere un poco-Dijo Rukia con una risita nerviosa.

-Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No?-Dijo Karin tratando de no hacer sentir incomoda a la chica.

-See...-Dijo Rukia.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ichi-ni?, hace mucho que no lo veo y él es el que debería estar ayudandote en estos momentos-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, de echo por mí fue que no ha venido al mundo humano, aparte tuvo que quedarse en la sociedad de almas por ordenes del capitán comandante, y además ayudará a Ni-sama a entregar las invitaciones que faltaban-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Oh...Ya veo-Dijo Karin.

-Oye Karin, cambiando de tema-Dijo Rukia llamando la atención de la mencionada- ¿Es cierto que tú y el capitán Hitsugaya son conocidos?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?... Amm... Pues si, pero hace mucho que no lo veo-Dijo recordando a su viejo amigo con cierta tristeza y decepción ya que hubo ocaciones en las que el chico había ido al mundo humano y ni siquiera pasó a saludarla.

"Ese idiota... insencible..."Pensó la chica recordando el rostro del pequeño capitán.

-Karin...-Dijo Rukia llamando de nuevo su atención.

-Quisiera preguntarte una cosa-Continuó deteniendo el paso.

-Dime-Dijo Karin deteniéndose también.

-¿Serías mi dama de Honor?- Preguntó Rukia con cierta inseguridad, sabía que a Karin no le gustaban mucho esas coss, pero de verdad quería que ella fuera su dama de honor junto a Orihime.

-¿Eh?...¿Yo?-Dijo Karin algo sorprendida.

-Si, ándale dí que si-Rogó la pelinegra.

-Pero... Yo...-Dijo Karin poniéndose a reflexionar.

''Espera... si seré o no una dama de honor de todas maneras tendré que utilizar un estupido vestido...''Pensó la chica con el ceño fruncido imaginando a su hermana obligandola a usar uno.

-Está bien...-Accedió karin despúes de un suspiro.

-¿Enserio?, ¡Que bien!-Exclamó Rukia con alegría.-Pero deberás usar un vestido ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, de cualquier manera Yuzu me obligará a usar un maldito vestido, si voy a usar uno que valga la pena ¿No cres?-Respondió Karin con los brazos cruzados.

-Si jeje tienes razón-Dijo Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Pero porq qué preguntabas si conocía a Toshiro?-Preguntó curiosa la chica, no es que fuera metiche ¿Verdad?,noo... era solamente que quería saber algo sobre su viejo amigo. ''Si claro...''Pensó.

-Aa... si si, es que lo que pasa es que cuando el capitán Hitsugaya vino al mundo humano para supervisar el lugar junto con unos camaradas, conocío a una chica, según Rangiku, era una estudiante de primaria y que por cierto resultó que era la pequeña hermanita de Kurosaki Ichigo, ósea tú, cuando regresaron a la sociedad de almas se veía más tranquilo y andaba como más ido, esto claro todo el mundo lo notó, ya ves lo serio que es...-Narró la pelinegra-Después Matsumoto empezó rumores sobre el capitán Hitsugaya enamorado, fue entonces cuando empezó a comportarse con la misma seriedad de siempre pero llegaron las vacaciones del capitán y fue al mundo humano un tiempo y cuándo regresó, regresó de igual manera que cuándo los rumores, así que al menos yo supongo que el capitán Hitsugaya siente algo por ti-Explicó Rukia.

-¿E-Enserio?-Preguntó Karin algo nerviosa.

-Si... y tú ¿No sientes nada por él?-Preguntó la chica con una mirada pícara.

-¿Eh?, ¿Yo?-Preguntó la chica sonrojada siguiendo a su cuñada.

-Si tú-

-Eeh... pues...-Decía Karin con la cabeza baja y sin saber que decir, la verdad no se esperaba eso.

-Bueno pero no te mortifiques por eso, igual si Matsumoto lo dijo no lo creo mucho-Dijo Rukia empezando a caminar, pero seguía creyendo que el joven capitán si sentía algo por Karin.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Karin más tranquila, era imposible que ella llamará la atención d un chico.

-Si, Matsumoto tiende a dar buenos chismes pero sinceramente no creo

que el capitán de la décima división esté enamorado, además el 50% de sus chismes son falsos-Dijo Rukia.

A Karin le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah y por cierto, quiero que mis damas no vayan solas, irán acompañadas-Dijo felizmente la shinigami.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿De dónde voy a sacar una pareja?!-Exclamó Karin.

-No te preocupes, ya te conseguí a alguien...-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y quién es?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Ya veras-Dijo la pelinegra parando un taxi.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto en algún punto del sereitei...

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó un chico de cabellos naranjas.

-Así es Kurosaki Ichigo, el capitán Hitsugaya irá en tu lugar por una semana-Recalcó un hombre de carácter fuerte y expresión seria de cabellos negros.

-¡P-Pero es mi boda, no la de este enano!-Exclamó Ichigo.

-¡¿A quién diablos le dices enano?!- Exclamó un chico de cabellos blancos.

-¡Pues a ti!, ¿O a caso ves a otro enano por aquí?-Dijo Ichigo retando al muchacho.

-Kurosaki...-Dijo el joven albino arrastrando las palabras con una vena en la frente.

-Por favor, tranquilicese capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo el el pelinegro tratando de tranquilizar al

peliblanco.

-Rukia me encargó que por nada del mundo te dejara ir al mundo humano, supongo que sólo le estorbarías, también me pidió que en tu lugar fuera el capitán Hitsugaya, que por obvias razones es más eficiente que tú-Dijo Biakuya con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño, exagerando la situación.

-¡Pero...!-

-Pero nada, no iras y ya-Dijo capitán de la sexta interrumpiendo al pelinaranja y caminando hacía Toshiro.

-Cuento con usted capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo Byakuya pasando al lado de este.

-Si-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y desapareciendo con shumpo.

-Maldita enana, en cuanto la vea...- Empezó a mal decir Ichigo

desapareciendo también con shumpo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡Ya voy!-Exclamó Yuzu al oír que tocaban la puerta.-¿Si?, Buenas tardes-Dijo dulcemente la rubia al ver quien tocaba la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia?-Preguntó el joven que estaba en la puerta con dos maletas en el piso.

-No disculpe, fue de compras con mi hermana, pero ya no debe tardar

en llegar, si gusta puede esperarla en la sala-Dijo amablemente la chica.

-No gracias, la esperaré aquí no quiero causar molestias-Dijo el albino.

-No se preocupe no es molestia, además dentro de poco Rukia será parte de la familia, no puedo darme el lujo de menospreciar a un invitado de ella, por favor adelante-Dijo cediéndole el paso al chico.

-Gracias-Dijo este entrando con sus maletas a la casa.

-Puedes dejar tu equipaje en esa esquina-Dijo la chica señalando un

rincón de la sala.

-Gracias-Contestó el muchacho. "Este lugar no ha cambiado nada..."Pensó el albino recordando a cierta pelinegra que vivía ahí.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?-Preguntó Yuzu sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Agua por favor-Dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá.

-Ok, ya regreso-Dijo llendo por el agua.

En eso se escucharon dos voces femeninas que venían de afuera de la casa.

-Ya dime, ¿Quién será mi pareja?-Preguntó una chica a otra.

-Ay, que desesperada eres, por algo tú e Ichigo son parientes ¿No?-Le

contestó la otra chica haciendo pucheros.

-Ay que mala eres Rukia, ¡Ya llegamos!-Exclamó Karin entrando a

la casa dejando las bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Rukia, tienes un invitado!-Exclamó la rubia desde la cocina.

-¿Eh?... aa ya se quien es-Dijo aludida por lo bajo volteando a ver a Karin, esta estaba sacando las cosas que habían comprado.

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo-Dijo Rukia llendo a la sala donde aguardaba su invitado.

-Que tal capitán Hitsugaya, gracias por venir-Dijo la pelinegra entrando a la sala haciendo que el chico se pusiera de pie.

-Hola Kuchiki, no es nada y estando en el mundo humano me gustaría que te dirigieras a mí como Hitsugaya, se vería muy raro que me digieras capitán aquí-Dijo el albino.

-Ah lo siento, Hitsugaya-San-Dijo Rukia.

-Bueno y ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer o qué?-Preguntó el chico llendo al grano.

-Pues tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, pero primero que nada me gustaría presentarle quien nos ayudará con todo esto-Dijo la pelinegra llendo a donde se encontraba la otra ayudante.

-Kurosaki ¿Puedes venir un momento?, quiero decirte quien nos ayudará con los arreglos mientras Ichigo no está aquí-Dijo Rukia llamando la atención de Karin.

-Ya voy y ¿Por qué me dices Kurosaki tan de repente?, sabes que

no me gusta que me digan así-Dijo la aludida dejando de hacer lo que hacía.

-Pero es parte de tu nombre ¿No?...capitán ella es la que también me ayudará con los preparativos-Dijo Rukia señalando Karin.

"¿Capitán?, ¡Espera! !.. él es..."Pensó la chica mientras veía al ayudante de los pies a la cabeza.

-Kuchiki ya le dije que estando en el mundo...-Dijo sin terminar la frase al ver a Karin, ciertamente no tenía por que sorprenderse puesto a que si iba a ir a la casa de los kurosaki, tarde o temprano se toparía con ella, pero ¿Cómo no quedarse impresionado al ver a la que antes era una niña y ahora era toda una mujer?, bueno, tal ves no tan exagerado, pero si había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la vio.

-A si discúlpeme, pero bueno ella es Karin Kurosaki, supongo que ya la conoce, lo digo por el alboroto que se hizo en la sociedad de almas sobre usted...-Dijo pícaramente la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

Karin y Toshiro se sonrojaron al oír el comentario de la pelinegra, y si bien Karin no estuvo presente durante ese momento pero Rukia le había contado con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado.

-Vaya parece que conoces a mi hermana-Dijo Yuzu entrando con un vaso con agua integrándose también a la platica.-Por cierto, también te me haces conocido...-Dijo la rubia pensativa.

-Jajajaja...capitán, no sabía que conociera también a la hermana-Exclamó una chica de gran delantera y cuyos cabellos eran color naranja desde la puerta de la sala guiñándole un ojo al albino.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó furioso el capitán.

-Jajaja-Rió a carcajadas la teniente de la decima.

-¡A ya recordé!, ¡Eres el novio de Karin-chan!-Exclamó inocentemente

la rubia.

-¡Te equivocas!-Exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero si son de tal para cual!-Dijo emocionada la rubia.

-Yuzu ya basta, Toshiro y yo no somos más que amigos-Dijo Karin defendiéndose de las carillas sin poder evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro que no, Rukia-san me contó sobre el alboroto que se hizo en la

sociedad de almas sobre el capitán de la decima enamorado de una chica humana-Dijo la rubia señalando a la mencionada.

-Jajaja, lo ve capitán, hasta en el mundo humano se sabe sobre lo distraído que es por culpa de una chica-Dijo Rangiku tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó Toshiro enojado con una vena tamaño jumbo en la frente. En cambio la pelinaranja solo seguía carcajeando.

Media hora después...

-Entonces...¡¿Por que demonios estás aquí?!-Exclamó Toshiro cabreado.

-¡Ay capitán!, no sea amargado yo solo vine a ayudar a Rukia por lo

que ocupara para la boda-Dijo mirando a la mencionada con cara de complicidad.

-Soy muy buena para esas cosas, ya sabe...-

-Bueno pero aquí vienes a trabajar, no a estar haciendo tonterías como en el sereitei-Ordenó el peliblanco.

-A ver a ver a ver...-Dijo la pelinaranja poniéndose seria, a lo que todo el mundo presente se sorprendío.

-En primer lugar aquí usted no puede darme ordenes, segundo no

vengo a trabajar, vengo a ayudar, así que establecido esto podemos empezar con los preparativos-Dijo la chica recalcando las palabras.

-Matsumoto...-Dijo entre dientes el joven capitán con el ceño fruncido y

una venita en la frente.

-Lo siento pero es la verdad, Rukia ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo la pelinaranja poniéndose de pie mirando a la chica.

-Aam... si-Dijo Rukia parándose.

-Ya volvemos-Dijo Rangiku guiñando el ojo dejando solos a las hermanas y al peliblanco en la sala.

El albino suspiró con pesadez mientras se agarraba fueramente la cabeza.

-Iré a ver si ya esta la comida-Dijo Yuzu guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra. A Karin le salió una gotita en la frente.

-Ok...-Dijo la joven.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, no sabían que decir o hacer y es que habían cambiado mucho estos últimos años.

¿Años?

Si ya habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, bueno desde que se despidieron, por que si no mal recuerda la pelinegra es haberlo visto hace poco por los alrededores y él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ir a saludarla.

Pero volviendo al cambio, ella tenía el pelo ahora más largo, a petición de su hermana claro, lo llevaba un poco abajo de los hombros pero siempre lo traía agarrado en una cola de caballo, ahora era un poco más alta pero no tanto como para arrebasar al albino, y por obvias razones, su cuerpo también había tomado forma haciéndola ver como toda una señorita. En cambio él, ahora era mucho más alto que la última ves que se vieron, su semblante serio no había cambiado en absoluto pero no por eso se iba

a ver mal, claro que no, al contrario, lo hacía ver más atractivo. El pelo lo tenía un poco más largo pero no tanto como para que le llegara a los hombros y lo traía revuelto como siempre con un flequillo tapándole un poco el rostro.

Ambos habían cambiado bastante los últimos años, físicamente claro, por que si hablamos psicológicamente no habían cambiado en absoluto. El chico serio, temperamental, maduro y orgulloso seguía presente y ni hablar de la chica de carácter fuerte y orgullosa.

Tenían mucho de que hablar pero ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna hasta que Karin se comenzó a desesperar de tanto silencio, de verdad quería platicar con él y saber por que no la había saluda las veces que había venido al mundo humano.

-Tu no cambias ¿Verdad?-Dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver al albino llamando la atención de este.

-¿Eh?-Dijo el chico con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Aún eres muy serio-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Aaa... si algo-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Qué has echo?, ¿Has estado muy ocupado verdad?-Preguntó curiosa la chica alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos.

-Si algo, digamos que el trabajo de ser un capitán shinigami es algo agotador-Dijo el chico.

-¿Que no tienes subordinados?, recuerdo a la chica de pelo naranja, la loca de hace rato, ¿No te ayuda?-Preguntó la joven extrañada olvidando el objetivo de la platica.

-Matsumoto no es lo que tu piensas-Dijo el joven con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero en algo te debe ayudar, ¿ No?- Preguntó la chica pero al ver la cara del chico se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Karin sin creerlo.

-Dime, ¿Que te hace pensar que ella trabaja?-Cuestionó el chico.

-Pues...No sé... tal vez por que es una teniente ¿No?-Supuso Karin.

-El que sea teniente o no, no quita el echo de que Matsumoto sea servicial, es más hay un capitán que es demasiado descuidado, no hace ninguna clase de papeleo y es un desorientado en su totalidad-Dijo el chico describiendo al capitán de la onceava escuadra.

-¿Papeleo?, ¿Qué no sólo matan hollows y exorcizan almas?-Preguntó incrédula.

-En primera no matamos hollows, los exorcizamos, segundo no sólo exorcizamos a las almas, las protegemos y tercero cada escuadrón tiene la obligación de reportar con lujo de detalle cada cosa que pasa en el día más aparte, cada capitán debe firmar ciertos papeles-Explicó el chico.

-Vaya... ser shinigami suena muy complicado-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Más o menos, en especial cuando tu teniente no te ayuda-Dijo el albino frustrado.

-Y ¿Por que no sólo le quitan su puesto y ya?-Dijo Karin.

-Porque quiera que no hay cosas en las que me es muy útil-Dijo el chico.

-Mmh...-Dijo Karin quedando callada.

-¿Tú que has echo?, ¿Todavía juegas futbol?-Preguntó el chico.

-Pero claro que si, pero pues terminando la universidad varios se fueron al extranjero y los que estamos aún aquí pues casi no se reúnen, creo que sólo yo voy todos los días a practicar un rato-Dijo recordando a sus viejos compañeros de juego.-De echo al rato iré, ¿Vamos?-

-¿Al rato?-Preguntó el chico.

-Si, ándale sirve que no practico sola-Insistió la pelinegra tratando de

convencerlo.

-Esta bien-Dijo el chico.

-Genial-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Toshiro correspondió a la sonrisa de la chica por otra.

-Vaya así que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo-Dijo una alegre Rukia.

-Rukia no empieces, ve que no soy tu dama de honor ¿Eh?-Advirtió la chica.

-Espera...¿Dama de honor?-Preguntó el albino.

-Si...¿Por qué?-Contestó la chica con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Esque yo...-

-A si lo siento, Karin, él será tu pareja-Dijo Rukia interrumpiendo al

chico.

-¿Él?...-Preguntó Karin.

-Si, es que hace mucho que no se ven y sería lindo que se llevaran bien

y estuvieran más juntos para conversar como amigos que son ¿No creen?-Dijo la pelinegra, Matsumoto empezó Reír.

-Si, es una excelente idea ¿No lo cree capitán?-Preguntó la pelinaranja dándole codazos en el brazo al chico.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó el albino haciendo que la aludida riera a más

no poder.

-Disculpen, la comida esta servida pasen al comedor por favor-Dijo la

rubia interrumpiendo la pelea de los jóvenesjóvenes ahí presentes, estos asintieron con la cabeza llendo al comedor, no sin antes ser asesinas por la fría mirada del capitán.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Sin ofender pero que molesta es tu teniente-Dijo Karin con una red en las manos con una pelota dentro de esta mientras iba caminando por la calle al lado del albino.

-No te preocupes, eso lo digo yo todo el tiempo-Dijo el chico con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cancha. Karin suspiró.

-Hogar dulce hogar...-Dijo la pelinegra corriendo hacia la cancha.

-¡¿Te quedarás ahí toda la tarde o qué?!-Exclamó Karin con el balón en el piso.

-Ya voy-Dijo el albino corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica pero se detuvo al ver tres sombras pasar por los arbustos, podía sentir un reatsu muy débil por lo que supuso que eran simples humanos que podían ver almas y eso pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno estar ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te quedas parado?-Dijo Karin acercandose al chico y viendolo distraído con unos arbustos. Sin embargo Toshiro no contestó.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó con curiosidad viendo en la misma direción que el albino.

-Nada, mejor vayamos a otro lado-Dijo el chico sin dejar de ver sospechosamente los arbustos.

-¿Qué?, Pero si acabamos de llegar-Dijo Karin haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos te invito ir a tomar algo para platicar ¿Si?-Dijo volteando a verla., después de todo si quería hablar con ella.

-¿Eh?... amm esta bien-Dijo la chica desviando su mirada de la del Peliblanco. Este sólo decidió agarrar red ofreciendo llevársela él a lo que la chica accedió con una sonrisa.

-vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Preguntó una de las sombras a otra desde los arbustos viendo a los chicos intercambiando palabras.

-Se ve que no traen nada de valor pero la chica no está mal...-Contestó la segunda sombra con un aire de pervertido.

-Mejor cállense de una vez, recuerden lo que ese sujeto nos pidió, si lo logramos, probablemente nos de una clase de recompensa y en todo caso la chica será mía ustedes asegúrense de que el chico no me moleste, además se ve que es muy débil-Dijo la tercera sombra.

-Aahh... eso no es justo-Se quejaron las otras dos sombras.

-Pues ni modo y ya cállense hay que seguirlos que ya se van-Dijo la tercera sombra.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Jajajaja, ¿Enserio?-Exclamó una alegre Karin tratando de contener la risa.

-Si, hubieras visto su cara-Dijo el albino de igual manera.

-Vaya, se nota que se divierten mucho con Ichi-ni allá-Dijo Karin dejando de reír.

-Si, tu hermano es algo especial-Dijo el albino.

-see... oye por cierto ¿Dónde te quedaras en tu estancia aquí?-

Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues había pensado en quedarme en un hotel-Contestó el chico.

-¿Por que no te quedas en mi casa?, puedes ocupar el cuarto de Ichi-ni-Propuso Karin.

-No gracias, no quiero causar problemas-Dijo el chico.

-Ay no seas simple, no eres ninguna molestia, ¿Si o no?-Preguntó la

chica sin rodeos.

-Está bien, está bien...-Dijo el joven mirando su reloj.

-Wau se nos hizo algo tarde-Dijo el chico llamando a la mesera.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó.

-Si ya son las nueve-Dijo el joven pidiendo la cuenta.

-Vaya..-

-Serían ochenta con treinta-Dijo la joven mesera.

-Aquí tiene, gracias-Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie.

-De nada-Dijo la chica llendo a limpiar las mesas.

Salieron de la tienda y ya estaba oscuro, la calle estaba vacía puesto a que esos rumbos no se transitaban mucho. Los jóvenes iban conversando plácidamente hasta que el albino sentía que los seguían, era el mismo reatsu que sintio en la cancha.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Karin al ver al chico tan inquieto.

-No nada- Contestó no muy convencido.

-¿Seguro?-Volvió a preguntar la chica con preocupación.

-Si no pasa nada, vayamos mas rápido no me inspira confianza esta calle-Dijo el chico caminando más rápido.

-Amm... esta bien-Dijo la pelinegra tratando de creerle.

Toshiro seguía con el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía hasta que se harto y se detuvo en seco. Karin por instinto también lo hizo.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó incredula.

-¡Quien quiera que este ahí, salga de una vez!-Exclamó el chico.

-¿Que pasa, por qué gritas?- Preguntó Karin.

-Vaya pero que listo me salió el enano-Dijo un hombre saliendo de su escondite, su apariencia no mosatraba confianza puesto a que tenía tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y varios pircings en la cara.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos estas siguiendo?-Exigió saber el peliblanco.

-No tenemos por que contestarte eso mocoso-Dijo otro hombre de cabellos rubios saliendo detrás del primer hombre.

Toshiro los miro con desconfianza y se puso delante de Karin encarando a los hombres que tenía enfrente. Karin se sobresalto ante el acto protector del chico.

-Son tres...¿Donde está el otro?-Preguntó el albino. Pero tan pronto como término de formular su pregunta, un grito de parte de la chica resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó Toshiro volteando hacia atrás donde vio al tercer hombre con Karin en su poder de cabellos cafés.

-¡Suéltame animal!-Exclamó la pelinegra tratando se zafarse del hombre.

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó el hombre jalando a Karin del brazo lastimándola. Al hacer eso hizo que la chica se quejara e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¡Karin!, ¡Maldito suéltala!-Exclamó el albino empezando a cabrear.

-¿Qué... ya se enojo el niño?- Preguntó burlonamente el hombre castaño.

-¡Suéltame!-Exclamó Karin dándole una patada al hombre logrando deshacer el agarre.

-¡Aahh maldita!-Exclamó el hombre volviendo a agarrar a Karin pero ahora con más fuerza azotándola contra el piso. El albino al ver la escena trató de acercarse al hombre que estaba maltratando a la chica pero los otros dos hombres detuvieron su paso poniéndose frente a él. Mala idea.

-Mas vale que me dejen pasar...-Dijo el chico con los ojos sombreados elevando su reatsu.

-¿O si no qué?-Preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

-Se las verán conmigo...-Dijo el chico elevando la vista mirandolo con frialdad.

-P-Pero... ¿Q-qué es e-esto?-Preguntó el hombre de los tatuajes empezando a sentirse mareado hasta que cayeró al suelo inconsciente, poco tiempo después cayó también el rubio.

-¿Sabes qué?... eres una chica molesta y muy gritona...-Dijo el hombre acercándose a Karin mientras ella retrocedía.

-Te pondré en silencio unos momentos...-Dijo jalándola del cabello pada dejarla a poca distancia de su rostro.

-Aléjate de mi-Dijo la chica escupiéndole en la cara.

El hombre, harto de la actitud de la pelinegra, elevó el brazo con la clara intención de abofetearla y Karin cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo este no llegó, abrió los ojos y al hacerlo vio como el albino, ahora vestido con sus ropas negras de shinigami, estaba tomando del brazo al sujeto que había estado a punto de golpearla.

-Pobre de ti le pongas un dedo encima-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras.

-¿P-Pero que diablos?, ¿C-Como es que estas vestido así?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Que bueno que puedas verme... humano, veo que tienes poderes espirituales muy altos al igual que tus amigos...-Dijo el chico elevando su retasu empezando a congelar todo lo que estuviera a su paso a a excepción de Karin.

-¿Q- Qué diablos es esto?!-Exclamó el hombre entrando en panico y viendo como se congelaba su brazo. Karin miraba sorprendida al albino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el chico sin soltar al hombre que se quejaba de dolor.

-S-Si-Contestó la pelinegra sujetándose el brazo.

El albino soltó al hombre que ya estaba completamente congelado a a excepción de su cabeza y se acercó a la chica para sanarla.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Me las pagaras!-Exclamó el hombre.

Toshiro, al escuchar la ofensa dirigida a él volvió con el hombre poniéndose de cuclillas frente a este.

-¿Sabes una cosa?...No te mato por que no se me es permitido, pero no hay nada que diga que no pueda golpearte-Amenazó el chico tronando sus dedos.

-¡E-está bien... lo siento lo siento!- Exclamaba el hombre.

-¿Sabes qué?... no quiero perdonarte-Susurró el albino golpeando al hombre en la cara.

-¡Eso es por seguirnos y arruinarnos la noche!-Exclamó el chico golpeando ahora con un puño el hielo haciendo una pequeña grieta en el hielo que cubria al hombre.

-¡Y esto es por tocar a Karin!-Exclamó golpeándolo de nuevo con gran fuerza en el estomago rompiendo así, el hielo que lo cubría al hombre quedando inconsciente.

Karin lo miraba atónita, después de todo nunca lo había visto de esta manera de pronto un dolor le vino a la cabeza haciendo que se agarrara fuertemente la zona cerrando los ojos fuertemente y gimiendo de dolor. El chico al escucharla se dirigió rápidamente a ella.

-Déjame ver-Dijo agarrándole la cabeza.

-Quédate quieta-Ordenó el albino, la chica obedeció quedándose quieta.

El joven empezó a recitar algo que al parecer era un conjuro empezando a salir algo como energía espiritual rodeando su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Te estoy sanando-Dijo el chico.

-...-

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-Preguntó el chico.

-Hmm- Asintió Karin con la cabeza.

-Lo siento-Dijo el chico llendo por su gigai.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué te disculpas?- Preguntó Karin.

-Por no actuar rápido...-Dijo el chico acercándose a la chica ya dentro del gigai.-Como capitán que soy no debiste salir herida y menos por unos simples humanos...-

-Pero no fue tu culpa, esos idiotas llegaron y tú les diste su merecido, al contrario, deberías sentirte mejor al darles una lección a esas basuras- Dijo Karin tratando de animar al peliblanco.

-Pero resultaste herida-Dijo el joven con preocupacion viendo las heridas de la chica-No pude curarte del todo-

-Ya Toshiro esto no es nada, mejor vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde-Dijo la chica intentando caminar, lo cual le fue imposible pues al querer zafarse del hombre se había lastimado el pie.

-Ah... Que dolor-Se quejo la chica por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Si... no es nada...-Dijo tratando de avanzar pero al tratar de hacerlo se volvió a lastimar pero esta vez iba a caer al suelo pero nunca sintió el golpe, en cambio sintió que alguien la había jalado hacía la dirección contraria para que no cayera al suelo.

Al sentir los brazos del chico y la cercanía de este se sobresalto un poco.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Preguntó el albino de nuevo con preocupación.

-S-Si...-Dijo Karin mirando al chico a los ojos.

Este ante el contacto con los ojos de la chica se ruborizó un poco pero no se movió ningún centímetro y se perdió en los ojos de la joven, aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiro que lograban hacerlo sentir un choque de electricidad placentero.

Poco a poco empezó a acercarla más y más a él hasta quedar a muy poca distancia del rostro de ella haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran hasta que escucharon un grito venir desde lejos.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya! ¡Karin-chan!, ¿Dónde están?-Exclamaba una chica de cabellos negros con preocupación en forma su shinigami.

-¡Capitán!-Exclamaba otra chica de igual manera por arriba de las casas y edificios.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder, gracias a los gritos de aquellas mujeres se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y rostros, pero no se alejaron ningún centímetro.

-Creo que nos están buscando...-Dijo Karin tratando de no verse nerviosa.

-Pues que busquen un rato más...-Dijo el albino desapareciendo su reatsu por completo y tratando de ocultar el de la chica para que no los encontraran, sellando así sus labios con los Karin en un beso tierno, sincero y algo torpe. El chico la tomó de la cintura acercándola más a él y la chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de este aferrándose a él intensificando más el beso.

A decir verdad no sabían como es que habían llegado a tal acción puesto a que no tenían por que hacerlo sin embargo eso poco importó, ellos se fundieron en aquel beso sin importar lo que pasara. Estuvieron un rato más así y se separaron lo suficiente como para agarrar aire. Los gritos de las jóvenes habían cesado por lo que supusieron que se habían ido.

-Ammm.. ¿C-Cómo debo tomar esto?-Preguntó inocentemente la chica dándole un toque de ternura.

-No lo sé... tú dime-Respondió sonrojado. Estuvieron un rato más así hasta que escucharon otro grito de las chicas.

Karin rió.

-Mejor vamos con ellas, deben estar preocupadas en especial Yuzu, debe estar llorando ahora mismo-Dijo divertida.

-Está bien vamos-Dijo de igual manera ayudando a Karin a caminar acercándose a las chicas preocupadas preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera después de eso...

~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Hmm así que... el pequeño capitán tiene novia...interesante-Dijo un hombre de apariencia mafiosa sin dejar ver su rostro observando una televisión gigante en la pared que mostraba la escena de los jovenes a quienes andaban buscando las otras chicas.

-¿Quiere que vayamos empezando el plan señor?- Preguntó un joven de cabellos negros junto a otras tres personas más inclinados frente al misterioso hombre que al parecer era el líder.

-No... dejaremos que se divierta un poco más-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-Tomence unos días y esperen mi señal-Ordenó el hombre.

-Si-Dijeron los otros cuatro sujetos desapareciendo del lugar.

-Encontré...Tú punto débil...-Dijo para si sin quitar la mirada de la pelinegra.

Vaya... sinceramente no crei que me saliera algo asi xD espero les haya gustado el capítulo de echo si les soy honesta este fic no llevaría enemigos de esa clase pero no sé, a última hora se me ocurrió *0* y pues espero les haya gustado aah y también gracias por su apoyo con la prometida falsa :'D

Sin mas que decir me despido bay-bay n0n/


	2. un hombre misterioso

Holaaa! aquí el segundo capítulo del fic, espero les guste :3

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Tite Kubo *-*.

Aclaraciones

-Dialogos-

''Pensamientos''

~·Cambio de escena~·

Capítulo 2:Un hombre misterioso

Después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada ni Toshiro ni Karin estuvieron tranquilos puesto a que las carillas de la futura novia y a la pelinaranja no paraban, y ni hablar de las quejas de Yuzu por haber llegado tan tarde y haberse expuesto de esa manera.

Pudieron estar más tranquilos una vez que salieron de la casa. Yuzu le había pedido a Karin que fuera por algo para el desayuno y el albino se ofreció a acompañarla.

-Disculpa por lo del regaño de Yuzu, es que es muy sobre protectora a veces-Dijo Karin después de haber dado un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-No te preocupes, está bien que sea así-Dijo el chico con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.-¿Y qué te encargaron?-Preguntó el chico deteniendo el paso.

-Amm... unos huevos y verdura-Contestó la chica deteniéndose también con una lista en la mano.

-Ya veo, ¿Y dónde los compraremos?-Preguntó el chico.

-Pues en una tienda, daa-Contestó burlona la chica.

-Que chistosa ¿No?-Dijo el albino con el ceño fruncido empezando a caminar.

-Ay no aguantas nada-Dijo Karin entre risas siguiéndolo.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Serían treinta con ochenta y cinco-Dijo el hombre que atendía el puesto.

-Gracias, aquí tiene señor-Dijo Karin amablemente con una sonrisa.

-De nada jovencita, que le vaya bien-Contestó el hombre de igual manera.

-¿Es todo?-Preguntó el albino con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Sip, vamos-Dijo Karin caminando.

-Dame eso, yo lo llevo-Ofreció el chico.

-No, yo puedo sola gracias-

-Pero sigues lastimada, déjame ayudarte-Insistió.

-No, yo puedo sola no, estoy invalida-Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas terca y dame la bolsa-Insistió el joven ahora con el ceño fruncido.

-No, el terco eres tú, yo la llevo y ya- Dijo Karin de igual manera.

-Karin...-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras. En cambio esta se limitó a

sacarle la lengua infantilmente, pero al ir por una esquina alguien de cabellera rubia chocó contra ella cayendole encima en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó el albino con preocupación.

-Aa... que daño-Se quejó el hombre elevando un poco la cabeza y al hacerlo se encontró con el ceño fruncido de la chica.

-H-Hola... jeje-Dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa al ver la expresión de la chica.

-¡Quítate de encima!-Exclamó Karin furiosa, pero antes que otra cosa pasara, el sujeto fue levantado y tirado a otra parte de la calle, no hace falta mencionar quien lo hizo.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!- Exclamó el albino furioso una vez que había ayudado a Karin a levantarse del suelo y ponerla a un lado suyo.

-Oye amigo, tranquilo, sólo fue un accidente-Se defendió el hombre.

-Pues que no se vuelva a repetir, y no soy tu amigo-Dijo fríamente el albino agachándose por la bolsa.

-Vamos, tenemos que comprar de nuevo estas cosas-Dijo el peliblanco.

-S-Si-Dijo Karin siguiéndolo dejando al tipo rubio atónito.

-¿No te lastimaste más esas heridas?-Preguntó el chico con preocupación mientras veía las susodichas.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Karin tratando de tranquilizar al albino.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto.

-Ya cálmate, sólo fue un accidente no tienes por que enojarte...-Dijo Karin con las bolsas en la mano y dándole el dinero al encargado de la tienda.

-Ese idiota te cayó encima, ¿Cómo no voy a enojarme?...-Dijo el chico en un tono celoso.

-Fue un accidente Toshiro-Insistió la pelinegra con una cara de cansancio.

-¿Un accidente?, ja si como no, un accidente-Dijo el chico con sarcasmo quitándole la bolsa a Karin.

-Oye, devuélveme eso-Exclamó la pelinegra.

-No, ahora me lo llevo yo, por que si vuelve a pasar otro 'accidente' no

quiero que se vuelva a romper esta cosa-Dijo molesto.

-Bueno pero ya cálmate, no se que te molesta tanto, sólo fue un estúpido accidente...-Dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero ese estúpido accidente te llevó al suelo con un perfecto desconocido-Exclamó el chico molesto.

-¿Y eso qué?...Espera un momento-Dijo Karin volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo secamente el chico.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso, te enojaste por que ese sujeto cayó encima de mí ¿ Verdad?-Preguntó Karin sobresaltando al peliblanco haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Claro que no...-Dijo tratando de verse serio lo cual no lo fue puesto a que no se vio muy convencido.

-Jajaja lo ves, estas celoso-Exclamó la pelinegra tratando de hacer enojaral chico.

-¿Y qué si es cierto?-Exclamó dándole la razón a la chica, esta detuvo su alboroto al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-Aammm... pues nada... yo sólo decía-Dijo sonrojada.

-Jm, de cualquier forma no sentí esa clase de sentimiento-Dijo fríamente el capitán a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿A si?..-Preguntó retadoramente la joven.

-Si-Dijo el albino decidido.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas el estar molesto hace rato?-Preguntó la chica.

-Pues...-

-Y más aún...¿ Por qué me besaste ayer?-Preguntó sonrojada interrumpiendo al muchacho.

-¿Q-Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de hace rato?-Preguntó el chico un tanto nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder desviando su mirada de ella.

-Contéstame, quiero saberlo-Insistió la joven deteniendo el paso.-¿A caso yo te gusto?-Preguntó caminando hacia él, Toshiro, al ver las intenciones de la chica, se limito a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó incrédulamente mirándola ahora a los ojos.

-Lo que escuchaste...¿Por algo me besaste ayer no?, desapareciste tu reatsu e intentaste ocultar el mío para que no nos encontraran-Dijo Karin sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

-Jaja, No pongas esa cara... ¿Sabes?, yo he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos-Dijo Karin sin separarse del chico elevando su energía espiritual.

-¿Pero qué...?-Dijo el chico asombrado por el poder de la chica.

''¡¿Cómo es que puede controlar su riatsu de esa manera?!"Pensó el

chico

-Bueno pero ese no es el tema-Dijo la chica dejando libre al albino y dándole la espalda.

-Jm... ¿Sabes que..?-Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y con una media sonrisa.

De un momento a otro ahora la chica era la que estaba contra la pared y el chico era quien la acorralaba sin dejarla ir.

"¡¿Pero qué?!"Pensó la pelinegra con los ojos abiertos.

-Tal vez si estuve un poco celoso...-Dijo el chico susurrándole al oído.

Karin se estremeció.

-Dime...¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría celoso?, solo un idiota no lo estaría-Dijo el joven provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-Y-Yo...-Dijo Karin nerviosa-¿Estas hablando... E-Enserio?-

Preguntó la chica ruborizada sin alejarse ni un centímetro del joven capitán.

Estaban completamente sonrojados sin saber que hacer o decir, sin embargo eso poco importó pues ahora estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que empezaron a sonar los teléfonos de ambos chicos.

-Amm... tengo que contestar...-Dijo Karin separándose un poco de él.

-Si.. yo debo ir por un hollow-Dijo tontamente el chico separándose de ella provocando una risita de parte ella.

"Hay pero que idiota soy...'Yo debo ir por un hollow' que estúpido"Pensaba Toshiro con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Hola?-Dijo la pelinegra contestando el teléfono.

-Si ya voy para allá-Dijo colgando.

-Era Yuzu, preguntaba por las cosas-.

-Amm ya veo, adelántate, los alcanzo en el desayuno-Dijo el albino tomándose una pastilla verde sacando su alma del gigai dejando una sustituta.

-Ya sabes que hacer-Ordenó al gigai.

-Si-Dijo este con una mano en la frente en señal de saludo.

Dicho esto el joven capitán desapareció con shumpo.

"¿Pero que diablos fue eso? "Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica.

-¿Le ayudo con eso señorita?-Preguntó cortésmente el gigai.

-¿Eh?...a si si-Dijo dándole la bolsa y caminando pensativa.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Ya llegamos-Exclamó Karin al lado del gigai.

-Karin que bueno que llegas, y ¿Dónde está el capitán?-Preguntó Matsumoto saliendo de la sala.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo sabes que él no es Toshiro?-Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, pues por que aquí no se encuentra el reatsu del capitán-

-Ah...Pues apareció un hollow y fue a deshacerse de él-Dijo la pelinegra sacando las cosas de la bolsa.

-Oh...Ya veo, bueno ven-Exclamó una sonriente Matsumoto jalando a

la pelinegra del brazo metiéndola a la sala.

-¡Ahh...espera, las cosas!-Exclamó la chica.

-Deja que el gigai lo haga, ahora hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar antes de que el capitán llegue-Explicó la pelinaranja sonriente sin soltar a Karin.

Media hora después en la sala...

-Entonces...¿Dices que Matsumoto sólo vino aquí para ayudar a que Toshiro y yo tengamos una clase de cita?...-Preguntó una Karin confundida.

-Si-Dijeron Rukia y Matsumoto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y para eso necesitan que yo también coopere...-Dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-Si-

-Por que según ustedes piensan que yo siento algo por él...-Continuó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si-

-Mmmm...¿Saben que?-Dijo Karin con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Mmh?-dijeron las chicas prestando atención a lo que la chica iba a decir.

-¡Esa es una idea estúpida!-Exclamó Karin con varias venas en la frente.

-Ay vamos Karin-chan, nosotras sabemos perfectamente sus sentimientos, él te ama y tú lo amas, nosotras sólo queremos ayudar-Exclamó Matsumoto.

-¡Claro que no!, ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que sentimos Toshiro y yo, además si ese fuera el caso ¡Ustedes no deberían estar de metiches en lo que no les importa!-Exclamó furiosa la pelinegra.

-¡Pero claro que nos importa!, dentro de poco tú y Rukia serán familia y el capitán Hitsugaya es muy importante para mi, ¿Cómo no

nos va a importar?-Se justificó la chica.

-Además...-Dijo Rukia con una mirada picara.

-¿Qué?-

-Sabemos por que tardaron tanto en regresar ayer...-Continuó.

-Pues ...-

-Y no es precisamente por el asalto de esos tres sujetos...-Continuó la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Karin.

-N-No se de que hablan...-Dijo Karin levemente sonrojada recordando el suceso de la noche anterior desviando la mirada.

-¡Claro que lo sabes!, ahora no te hagas del rogar, que quieras o no nosotras haremos algo por ustedes dos, son tan lentos que no se casarán hasta haber vuelto a nacer- Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Pero eso a ustedes no les importa tercas!-Exclamó Karin harta del asunto.

-Por eso te dije que no le dijéramos nada-Susurró Rukia sólo para que escuchara Matsumo.

-Mmmh... no creí que se fuera a negar-Dijo la pelinaranja con los

ojos cerrados y una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-¡El desayuno esta listo!-Exclamó una alegre Yuzu desde la puerta.

-¿Saben qué?, yo no tengo hambre- Dijo Karin después de un suspiro, dejando a las tres chicas en la sala.

-¿Eh?, ¿A dónde vas Karin-chan?-Preguntó con preocupación la menor de los Kurosaki.

-A un lugar donde no haya gente molesta-Dijo dedicándole una mirada fría a Rukia y Matsumoto.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Yuzu volteando a ver a las chicas, estas tenían cascaditas en los ojos.

-Es muy fría...-Dijo Rukia.

-Sin lugar a dudas es la media naranja de mi capitán...-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Adiós!-Exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Pero qué me perdí?-Dijo una confundida Yuzu.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?-Decía Toshiro mientras caminaba por las calles de Karakura mientras observaba su teléfono.

-Tal vez esta cosa no sirve bien...-

-¿Por qué dices eso?, shiro-chan-Dijo una chica a espaldas del chico.

-¿Eh?-Dijo este deteniendo el paso reconociendo la voz que lo llamaba.-¿Qué haces aquí hinamori?-Preguntó el chico.

-Pues ando en busca de la casa Kurosaki, el capitán comandante dijo que sería una buena distracción para mí por lo de.. bueno ya sabes-Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza con una mirada triste.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el albino acercándose a la chica con preocupación.

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien-Dijo la chica elevando la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces vamos-Dijo el albino empezando a caminar.

-Está bien-Dijo la chica siguiéndolo.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué dices que tu teléfono no funciona?, ¿Sucedió algo él?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno es que me llegó una alerta sobre un hollow, pero para cuando llegué al lugar indicado la señal desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en otro lado y así sucesivamente hasta que dejó de sonar-Explicó el albino.

-Vaya, eso es muy extraño...-Dijo Momo con una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-Si, debo buscar a kisuke para ver si él puede arreglarlo-

-¿Iras ya?-.

-No, primero te llevaré a la casa de los kurosaki y después iré-

-No, mejor primero vamos a la tienda de Urahara-san y de ahí a la casa Kurosaki, de todas maneras vamos al mismo rumbo ¿No?-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Está bien-Dijo el chico cambiando de dirección.

Mientras tanto con Karin...

Un suspiro de pesadez salió de sus labios.''¿Pero qué se creen que son?, decidir que tengamos una cita yo y ese enano, Ja...aunque ya no es tan enano como la última ves que lo vi "'Pensó ruborizada recordando al chico. Movió su cabeza para ambos lados.

-No, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?...Mejor me apuro antes de que Yoruichi se enfade de nuevo-Dijo la chica corriendo a toda velocidad.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien en casa?!- Exclamó la pelinegra entrando a una tienda que aparentemente parecía estar vacía.

-¡Oh...Pero si es Karin-chan!-Exclamó un hombre de cabellos rubios con un sombrero de franjas verdes sombreando sus ojos y un abanico tapándole medio rostro dándole un toque de misterio en él.

-Si, si, si...Oye ¿Ya llegó Yoruichi?-Preguntó la chica rezando por que no fuera así.

-Si.. parece que hoy también te has demorado bastante-Dijo el hombre abanicando su rostro.

-¡Diablos!, Con permiso-Dijo pasando por un lado del rubio entrando a una especie de sótano.

-Pobre chica... Yoruichi es muy dura con ella...-Dijo con un toque de preocupación fingida.

-Pero esto es por su bien y el de su familia así que es bueno que sea así señor-Dijo otro hombre con unos lentes oscuros y un bigote con trenzas en el cabello.

-Si, creo que tienes razón tessai-Exclamó cambiando su expresión de preocupación a una alegre.

-¡¿Yoruichi?, ¿Dónde estás?!-Exclamó la pelinegra buscando a la

susodicha.

Buscó por lo alrededores pero no había nada más que rocas y más

rocas por lo que supuso que lo que le había dicho Urahara era mentira.

''Ese idiota...Si me mintió está en serios problemas''Pensó con una venita en la frente y un puño al aire hasta que sintió que algo la iba a golpear por la espalda y por reacción trato de esquivar el golpe, sin embargo no lo logró recibiendo así un puño en la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo muy lenta jovencita...-Dijo una mujer un poco mayor que la pelinegra de cabellos morados cruzada de brazos.

-¡AAh!...¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa idiota?!-Exclamó Karin molesta sobándose la zona afectada.

-Oye, Oye fíjate a quién estas llamando idiota...¡Idiota!-Exclamó la pelimorado con una vena en la frente.

-Dime...¿Ahora por qué llegaste tarde?-Exigió saber.

-Tuve un asunto que resolver-Dijo Karin.

-Mmh... me dan ganas de creerte-Dijo Yoruichi con los brazos cruzados. Karin frunció el ceño.-Por cierto...supe sobre el incidente de anoche...¿Por qué no te defendiste?, ¿Ibas tan distraída con el capitán que no sentiste los riatsus de esos tres hombres?-Preguntó la pelimorado.

-¿Eh?, oye sabes perfectamente que aún no soy muy buena identificando los reatsus de los demás, apenas tengo una semana entrenando contigo-

-Lo cual debería ser suficiente para ti-Dijo Yoruichi interrumpiéndola.

-¡Claro que no!, eso no es suficiente para nadie-Se quejó Karin.

-Pues para Ichigo fue más que suficiente, es más, logró obtener su bankai en menos de una semana y no tardó mucho en perfeccionarlo, ¿Cómo es que tu no puedes?-Exclamó la chica.

-¡Déjame decirte que yo no soy Ichigo!-Reclamó Karin.

-Dime...¿Tienes algún motivo por el cual debas ser un shinigami?-Preguntó Yoruichi seria.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-

-¿Lo tienes o no?-

-Pues claro, si no controlo mi poder espiritual pondría a Yuzu en peligro-Contestó la pelinegra.

-Entonces toma eso como referencia para mejorar tus habilidades, Ichigo logró obtener su bankai gracias a un motivo, ese motivo era proteger, proteger a la gente que ama y salvar a la que ahora es su prometida y si tú no logras dominar por completo el ser un shinigami, Yuzu correrá un grave peligro y lo sabes-Sermoneo la pelmorado.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no me sermonees ¿Quieres?-Dijo Karin con fastidio.

-Bueno, primero que nada, ¿No sentiste los reatsus de esos tres hombres?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues, si pero eran muy débiles, por eso no le tomé importancia-Contestó la chica despreocupadamente.

-Sabes que no puedes subestimar a tus enemigos y sin embargo lo hiciste, idiota-Regañó la chica.

-Pero yo...-

-Pero nada, recuerda que hasta el mas mínimo poder de energía espiritual puede ser el más poderoso de todos, dime ¿El capitán Hitsugaya no se veía alarmado o algo así?-

-Pues...Ahora que lo dices si, nos siguieron desde que fuimos a las canchas-Dijo Karin recordando.

-¡¿Y aún así no le tomaste importancia?!-Exclamó molesta.

-¡Pues yo que iba a saber!-Se defendió.

-Karin, él es un capitán, y para que se pusiera alerta quería decir que algo no andaba bien, ¡Debiste pensar en eso mocosa!, se nota a leguas que eres pariente de Ichigo-Exclamó Yoruichi dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz y dejar de compararme con Ichigo?!, ¡Lo siento!-Exclamó Karin con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡No te dejaré en paz hasta que entiendas!, ahora tu entrenamiento

será más duro y no te iras hasta que controles tu shikai-Dijo la pelimorado molesta.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡O-Oye!-Se quejó.

-¡Nada de 'oye' y ponte a calentar!-Regañó molesta.

Karin hizo un puchero y empezó a correr por el lugar, aún no podía hacerle frente a Yoruichi así que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿Hola?!, ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Exclamó Momo abriendo la puerta

de la tienda de Urahara.

-Oye... ¿No teníamos que esperar afuera hasta que nos abrieran?-Dijo Toshiro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?, no creo que Urahara-san se moleste por eso-Dijo alegre la pelinegra.

-Tienes toda la razón Hinamori-chan-Dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes provocando que ambos brincaran del susto.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa idiota?!-Exclamó Toshiro con una venita en la cabeza.

-Oh..Lo siento, creo que los he asustado, como disculpa les haré un descuento especial del 10% en cualquier articulo que deseen comprar-Dijo sonriente el hombre del abanico.

''Pero que tacaño'' Pensaba el albino.

-Bueno, yo no vine a eso, quería ver si podías revisar esta cosa, parece que esta descompuesto-Explicó el peliblanco.

-Mmmm... veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Dijo Urahara examinando el teléfono del chico.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, todo aquí esta perfectamente, el comunicador esta estable y el radar también funciona bien-

-Hace rato me llegó una señal de que había un hollow y fui al lugar indicado pero en cuanto llegué esta cosa dejo de sonar y apareció otro hollow en otro lugar y paso

exactamente lo mismo, así estube un buen rato hasta que dejó de sonar-Explicó el chico.

-Que extraño, pues aquí todo esta bien, pero si te parece te daré otro esperen aquí-Dijo el rubio llendo por otro comunicador.

-Em...Toshiro-chan-Llamó la pelinegra.

-¿Si, qué pasa?-Preguntó el albino.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo con preocupación.

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo el chico confundido.

-Bueno, es que siempre que te digo 'Toshiro-chan' o 'Shiro-chan' te molestas y haces todo por que te diga 'Hitsugaya-san' o 'Capitán Hitsugaya', mas bien te ves distraído-

-Eh...am pues.. no sé-Dijo nervioso recordando el 'porque' de que estuviera distraído.

-¿Sabes qué?, creo que esos rumores eran ciertos después de todo-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cuáles rumores?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Pues..-

-Aquí esta Hitsugaya-san-Dijo Urahara interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Gracias-Dijo este tomando el teléfono.

-Si vuelve a haber otra falla me dice-Dijo el rubio guiándolos a la salida.

-Claro-Dijo el albino saliendo de la tienda seguido de pelinegra.

-¡Adiós!-Exclamó Momo a los lejos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué rumores?-Preguntó el chico curioso.

-Nada olvídalo, mejor hay que darnos prisa-Dijo Momo acelerando el paso.

-Ok-Dijo el chico quedándose con la duda del dichoso rumor.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Oigan creo que ya se tardó mucho- Dijo una preocupada Rukia.

-¿Tu crees?-Preguntó Rangiku.

-Yo digo que si, ya son las 7 de la tarde y esta empezando a oscurecer-Dijo Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Karin-chan!-Exclamaba una Yuzu desesperada en un mar de lagrimas con un pañuelo en la mano mientras Momo la consolaba.

-Iré a buscarla-Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba su alma del gigai.

-¿Pero por qué iras de esa

manera?-Preguntó incrédula Matsumoto.

-Así la encontrare mas rápido-Dijo el albino desapareciendo con shumpo.

-Yo también la buscaré-Dijo Rukia saliendo de la casa.

-Te acompaño-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Yo también voy-Exclamó Momo.

-No tu quédate tranquilizando a Yuzu, además puede que ella regrese-Dijo la pelinaranja.

-Está bien, vayan con cuidado-Dijo Momo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto una desesperada lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en el subterráneo de la tienda de Urahara, Karin había logrado controlar su Shikai pero decidió entrenar un poco más para perfeccionarlo. Su Zampackto era de tipo fuego, a simple vista se veía como una Katana ordinaria, pero al momento de pelear esta reaccionaba ante los impulsos de la pelinegra, lo cual la convertía en

un arma de doble filo, es decir, si ella estaba desesperada y perdía el control total sobre esta, claro que podía hacerle daño a su oponente pero también ponía en riesgo su vida, pero si de lo contrario ella se mantiene serena durante la pelea no recibirá daño alguno al grado de que si ella resultó lesionada durante la batalla la Zampackto podría sanar sus heridas y atacar de nuevo a su oponente.

Es una Zampackto extraña pero con un gran poder, que si no se sabe controlar como es debido quien sabe que podría pasar.

En estos momentos tanto Karin como Yoruichi se veían abofadas, pero no querían irse aún, pues querían saber quien era más poderosa de las dos.

-Ya ríndete Yoruichi, se nota que no puedes más-Dijo Karin con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya te cansaste y por eso quieres que me rinda?-Dijo la pelimorado burlona.

Karin deshizo su sonrisa para poner su ceño fruncido.

-Bueno terminemos de una vez con esto-Dijo Karin para si utilizando shumpo apareciendo enfrente de la pelimorado poniendo el filo de su

Zampackuto en el cuello de esta sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Que dices ahora?-Dijo burlona la pelinegra.

-Jmm, no está mal, pero...-Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo a Karin.

-¡Hado #33:Shakkaho!-Exclamó la pelimorado sacando una especie de bola de energía de su mano haciendo volar a Karin hasta estamparse en una roca.

-Diablos...-Susurró Karin para si.

-Creí haberte dicho que jamás te confiaras en una pelea aunque el enemigo parezca débil-Dijo la morena extendiendo su mano a Karin para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, si ya entendí-Dijo la pelinegra aceptando de mala gana la ayuda de su entrenadora poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy, mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora-Dijo Yoruichi dándole la espalda para irse.

-No, mañana no puedo-Dijo Karin llamando la atención de la pelimorado.

-¿Disculpa?...-Dijo la morena confundida.

-Esque mañana ayudaré a Rukia, sólo faltan 2 semanas para la boda y tengo que ayudarle-Dijo Karin.

Yoruichi suspiró con pesadez.

-Está bien, sólo por que hoy casi me derrotas, te esperaré aquí dentro de tres días a la misma hora y te quedaras dos días enteraros aquí ¿Entendido?-Dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Karin al escuchar a la morena.

-Sólo así te dejaré ir...-

-Está bien-Dijo la pelinegra de mala gana.

-Bueno, descansa-Dijo desapareciendo con shumpo.

Karin suspiró con pesadez, y se dirigío por su, ahora, vacío cuerpo para poder irse por fin a su casa, la verdad era la primera ves que se sentía tan cansada con un entrenamiento de la morena y es para menos pues había recibido varios golpes tanto por parte de la pelimorado que por su Zampackut todo el día, lo único que quería ahora era comer, bañarse y dormir

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡Karin!-Exclamaba Rukia mientras caminaba por el parque de Karakura.

-¿La encontraste?-Preguntó Matsumoto corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

-No- Respondió.

-Ya tenemos una hora buscándola-Dijo Rangiku con preocupación.

-Vamos a casa a ver si ya llegó-Propuso Rukia.

-Está bien-Dijo la otra haciéndole segunda.

Mientras tanto Karin iba por la calle tranquila hasta que sintió un reatsu cerca de ella, era débil pero aún así estuvo alerta recordando lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y a las advertencias de su felina entrenadora.

De pronto sintió un gran poder espiritual a sus espaldas por un segundo, que volvió a desaparecer obligandola a voltear para ver de que se trataba.

-Vaya... Pero si es la chica de esta mañana-Dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Tú... eres el idiota que cayó encima de mi?-Dijo Karin recordando al tipo.

-Si...Lamento lo de esta mañana, es que estaba algo apurado-Dijo el hombre avanzando hacia la chica, esta por instinto empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, no sabía por que, pero ese sujeto no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Qué pasa?, no me tengas miedo, no te haré daño-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa dándole un toque psicópata sin dejar de acercarse a ella.

-Alejate-Advirtió Karin.

-Sabes algo...-Dijo el ribio por lo bajo-Yo no soy un humano común y corriente... y a decir verdad...-Continuó apareciendo detrás de la chica sobresaltandola.-Creo que no soy un humano...- Susurró el hombre al oído de la chica haciéndola estremecer, acto seguido y antes de que Karin pudiera reaccionar, el sujeto se encontraba tapándole la boca mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a la chica fuertemente de ambos brazos.

Esta, intentó zafarse del agarre de aquel desconocido, sin embargo le fue imposible pues el hombre la tenía bien sujetada, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era elevar su reatsu lo suficiente para que alguien fuera a ayudarla.

Mientras tanto una chico de cabellos blancos iba por arriba de las casas y edificios de la ciudad buscando a la pelinegra.

Había buscado en todos los lugares que sabia que la encontraría pero nada, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, cuando por fin sintío el reatsu de la chica, se sintío aliviado al saber que por lo menos no se encontraba en peligro, pero de un momento a otro sintió una fuerte energía espiritual que precisamente le pertenecía a la pelinegra, lo extraño era que había otra energía con ella.

-Diablos...-Dijo por lo bajo antes de desaparecer con shumpo llendo al lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿Sentiste eso?-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Es Karin!-Exclamó antes de desaparecer con shumpo seguida de la pelinaranja.

-¡Maldita baja tu energía espiritual ahora!-Exclamó el hombre de cabellera rubia.

-¡No hasta que me sueltes!-Exclamó Karin.

El hombre iba a darle un golpe en la cabeza para que quedara inconsciente, pero antes de que esto pasara fue detenido por cierto peliblanco que ahora tenía su Zampackuto en su forma shikai en el cuello del rubio.

-Mas vale que la sultes si no quieres ser congelado y partido a la mitad-Amenazó el albino sin separar la Katana de donde la tenía.

El hombre obedeció y dejo caer a Karin en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Toshiro.

-Si-Contestó.

-Oye ya la solté, déjame en paz-Exigió el rubio.

-¿Para quién trabajas?-Preguntó el albino ignorando la petición del hombre.

-Eso a ti no te importa...-Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara el joven capitán.

-¡Contesta!-Exclamó dándole un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al rubio provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas y se sostuviera la zona afectada.

-¡¿Para quién trabajas?!-Volvió a preguntar el albino.

El rubio empezó a reír como loco una vez que recupero el aliento y de pronto sus risas cesaron poniéndose serio.

-Tu lo conoces bien...-Dijo el rubio, Toshiro lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué, no lo recuerdas?-Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie con dificultad.-¡El amo y señor de la obscuridad!-Exclamó volviendo a reír.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el albino sin entender.

-Hay por favor, sabes muy bien de quien hablando-Dijo el hombre fastidiado.

-Está bien, te refrescare la memoria...¿Qué te recuerda...Tora-san?-Preguntó el hombre.

Toshiro abrío los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre.

-E-Eso no puede ser, él esta muerto-Dijo el albino sin creerlo.

-Pues creelo niño, él sigue con vida y viene a quitarte lo más preciado para ti...-Dijo viendo a Karin.

-Nos vemos... Hitsugaya Toshiro, la próxima vez... me asegurare de que la gatita se encuentre sola... y la matare...-Dijo el hombre empezando a reir de nuevo desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Maldito!-Exclamó el albino tratando de atacar al misterioso hombre que intentó dañar a la chica, sin embargo no lo logro.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Bien y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el otro capítulo, la verdad batalle mucho para encontrar un buen nombre para el villano, de echo el significado de Tora es Tigre,

decidí ponerle así porque...amm no sé pero está curado xD y ni hablar de la zampackuto de Karin... ese fue todo un reto x.x gracias por sus reviews les juro que iba a subir mañana el capitulo, pero vi los reviews y dije bueno, lo subiré de una vez xD en fin espero que les haya gustado, me despido por que aca ya son las 2:00 am y muero de sueño.

Hasta la próxima y ya saben,si no fue entendible haganmelo saber, también unas sugerencias no estarian mal ;D bay-bay n0n/

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Alejandra.p y o :Gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes no pienso dejar

esta historia ;D talves si tarde en subir los capitulos, pero lo que importa es que no dejaré de escribir espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :3 y disculpa por poner separadas unas letras en tu nombre, esque esta cosa no podía guardarse bien, está raro ._. Pero bueno, en verdad espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :3


	3. el secreto de karin y una confecion

**Hola, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso, aunque sólo paso una semana pero fue una laaargaaa semana creanme, no tenían nada de inspiración u.u, pero gracias a sus reviews y la ayuda de mis mejores amigas pude salir adelante y bueno abajito les sigo hablando ;D por ahora lo más importante: el fic -w-.**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, él que dejo en suspenso el manga -.-*...**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**-Dialogos-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**¿Y por que no?**

**Capítulo 3: El secreto de Karin y una confesión**

Se podía divisar a lo lejos una gran mansión, por no decir castillo, a simple vista parecía una de esas casas de terror que hay en las ferias como una atracción, sin embargo esta si era real y si eras nuevo en el lugar daba bastante miedo.

Dicha mansión tenía un aura maligna a su alrededor haciendola ver misteriosa y más tenebrosa y dentro de este terrorifico lugar habitaban unas personas extrañas las cuales estaban teniendo una conversación de no muy buen gusto.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Ryunosuke?!, ¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez sabiendo que Tora-sama había dicho que no atacaramos aún?!- Exclamó un hombre piel tostada que no pasaba de los treinta, su cabello era de color negro de estatura alta y utilizaba unos lentes de aumento, lo que lo hacía ver el más inteligente del grupo que se encontraba ahí, vestía de un pantalon de seda color azul marino con una camisa de manga larga color blanca y una corbata roja adornando su cuello junto con un saco de vestir del mismo color del pantalon.

-Tranquilizate Takeshi-san...-Dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años aparentemente amable, su piel era algo palida y su cabello, que era largo, lo tenía ligeramente recogido y aún asi le llegaba hasta poco abajo de la cintura era de un color entre rosado y purpura del más bajito que existe, vestía un kimono de seda con bordados florales tradicionales y era de un color claro, no era de estatura muy alta pero tampoco era chaparra para su edad.

-Hazle caso a Natsuki y tranquilizate de una buena vez Takeshi, dejalo a él que se las arregle como pueda con el amo-Dijo otro sujeto fastidiado cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido, este no pasaba de los treinta,era de piel morena y su apariencia era matona, vestía un pantalon de mezclilla algo suelto con una camisa de resaque color negra y usaba unos lentes oscuros de sol que ni siquiera eran necesarios en aquel lugar pero aún así los usaba.

-Ya sé lo que dijo Tora-sama, pero esto de quedarse quieto hasta que él diga 'atacar' es sumamente aburrido-Se defendió Ryunosuke.

-Aún así debes ser obediente, ¿Crees que yo no quiero divertirme también?, y no sólo tú o yo, todos queremos entrar en acción, pero lo que tu hiciste fue muy imprudente Ryunosuke-san-Dijo la mujer con su voz melodiosa pero decidida.

Ryunosuke no supo que decir ante tal contestación de parte de la mujer, así que mejor se dío media vuelta y salió de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-¡Es un idiota!, ¡Un dia de estos el amo se hartara y no quedarán rastros de él!-Exclamo Takeshi con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Ya dejalo, si eso pasa sería el mejor día de mi vida-Dijo el hombre de apariencia matona con una sonrisa malvada.

-Que malo eres Hayado-san-Dijo la joven mujer riendo delicadamente.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto en Karakura, Toshiro seguia sin creer lo que aquel hombre de cabellos rubios habia dicho, no tenia nada en la cabeza que no fueran las palabras de aquel sujeto

"¿Que te recuerda...Tora-san...?".

-Eso no puede ser verdad...-Susurró para si el albino.

-¡Toshiro!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?-Exclamó karin acercandose al

chico que estaba en completo shock.

"No... eso es mentira..."Se decia mentalmente el peliblanco sin escuchar a Karin

-¡Toshiro!, ¡Por favor reacciona!-Exclamó la pelinegra haciendo que por fin el peliblanco dirigiera su mirada a ella saliendo así de su transe.

"Karin está... en peligro"Pensó este al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica y

recordando lo que le habia dicho el rubio.

"-Nos vemos Hitsugaya Toshiro... y la próxima vez... me asegurare de que la gatita este sola... y la matare-"Se repetia la voz de Ryunosuke en su mente.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?-Preguntó preocupada sin escuchar respuesta del albino-¡Contestame idiota!-Exclamó Kairin desesperada antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

-Auch, si tranquila yo estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?, ¿Te lastimó?-Preguntó el

Toshiro volviendo en sí dejando pasar lo del golpe.

-No, no te preocupes yo estoy bien pero dime, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, ¿Lo conoces verdad?-Preguntó la pelinegra inquieta.

-Él... bueno esque-

-¡Capitán, Karin!-Exclamó Matsumoto desde lejos con Rukia a un lado de ella.

-Karin-chan¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Rukia llegando al lado de ella.

-Si, No se preocupen...-Dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver al albino.

-¿Capitán, que pasó?-Preguntó Matsumoto.

-Han regresado...-Decía el chico con un aire de seriedad.

-No me diga que...-Exclamó alarmada, el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que buscan venganza...-Continuó con la cabeza baja.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, No se queden hablando en clave, ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!-Exigió saber Karin desesperada.

-Karin-chan, tranquilizate, esto es algo que sólo el capitán Hitsugaya y yo debemos resolver-Dijo Matsumoto seria tratando de tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

-No, no, no, ¡A mi no me vengas con esa tonteria de ' Eso no te concierne a ti'!, ¡Ese hombre trató de asesinarme, tengo derecho de saber que sucede!-Exclamó enojada, era el colmo que no le quisieran decir despúes de haber pasado tal susto.

-Por favor, entiende esto...-

-Matsumoto, creo que ella tiene razón-Dijo el peliblanco interrumpiendola.

-¡P-pero capitán...!-

-Ese sujeto trato de hacerle daño a Karin, debemos advertirle y protegerla del peligro en el que está, de cualquier manera si no le contamos no nos la quitaremos de encima-Dijo el albino volteando a ver a Karin.

-Pero capitán, ¿No la pondrá en más peligro si le dice algo?-Preguntó la pelinaranja con preocupación.

-Tranquila, yo me asegurare de que ni ese ni otro idiota más toque a Karin, yo la protegeré-Dijo el albino volteando a ver a Karin que estaba levemente sonrojada por la pequeña confeción del chico.-Pero antes que cualquier cosa...- Dijo acercandose a la pelinegra.-Dime, ¿Cómo es que puedes subir y bajar tu poder espiritual a tu antojo?-Preguntó el albino con curiosidad.

Karin, al escuchar la pregunta se quedó callada sin saber que contestar, no podía decir que estaba entrenando para convertirse en shinigami, si lo hacía conociendo al albino le prohibiría seguir haciendolo, además de que Ichigo se enteraría y habría grandes problemas.

-Yo... no se de que hablas-Dijo Karin desviando la mirada haciendose la desentendida.

-No me digas eso, yo sé que algo escondes, dime ¿Cómo es que hace un momento tu energía espiritual se elevo tanto y ahora estable?-Preguntó curioso cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues por que estaba bajo presión y regularmente cuando estoy en una situación así mi reatsu se eleva-Atinó a decir la chica.

-No te creo...tú misma me dijiste en la mañana... que habías cambiado

mucho estos años y también lo demostraste...-Dijo dificilmente recordando el acontesimiento con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

"Diablos..." Pensó la chica de igual manera.

-Karin, debes decirme que es exactamente lo que escondes... no me digas que estás entrenando para convertirte en una shinigami-Dijo el albino sorprendiendo a la chica, no

por nada era llamado 'Niño prodigio' ahora se daba cuenta.

Rangiku y Rukia veían la escena calladas esperando la respuesta de Karin.

-Por tu expresión veo que he acertado-Dijo el albino serio.

-Pero tengo una buena razón de hacerlo-Dijo Karin antes de que el chico hablara de nuevo, Toshiro se quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuara.-Bueno, todo comenzo la semana

pasada...-Comenzó su relato recordando lo que pasó.

Flash back

Era una tarde tranquila y Karin iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura, venía de practicar futbol y se veía que estaba cansada, sólo quería llegar a su casa a ducharse, talves merendar algo y dormir un rato, despúes de todo tuvo un día muy agitado pues antes de ir a practicar ayudó a Rukia con unas cosas que nesecitaba para terminar su vestido más aparte buscar algunos posibles vestidos para las damas de Rukia.

Pero esa tranquilidad se vío afectada por el inesperado ataque de un hollow que empezó a hacer un escandolo por todo el lugar, Karin suspiró con pesades y se acerco a donde estaba el 'monstruo' para eliminarlo, si bien ella no tenía ninguna espada con la cual pelear ni tampoco podía recitar hechizos como kido o bakudo pero ella misma sabía que su poder espiritual era mas que suficiente para acabar con esas cosas, además ya estaba practicamente acostumbrada a esos tipos de ataques, así que ya era algo normal para ella.

-¡Hey tú!, ¡Bestia asquerosa, deja de hacer tanto escandalo!-Exclamó la chica concentrando suficiente energía espiritual en un pierna para luego patear con esta su balón y darle al hollow que tenía enfrentre dandole en la máscara.

Logró herirlo pero no matarlo como ella quería, aunque logró que el hollow dejara de hacer lo que hacía y captar toda su atención.

-Tu.. ¡Te ves apetitosa!-Exclamó la bestia llendo por Karin, esta al ver el

acto del hollow no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo de ahí.

"Genial, lo que faltaba"Pensaba la chica con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ella solo quería descanzar!.

Regularmente cuando ella no podía con un hollow intentaba llamar la atención de este y lo guíaba hasta algún shinigami que estubiera cerca, pero para su desgracia no encontraba a ninguno y estaba empezando a cansarse y para que su 'buena' suerte continura, entró a un callejon pero al entrar a este se encontró con una pared gigante frente a ella.

"¡Diablos!, ¡¿Dónde hay un maldito shinigami cuando lo necesitas?!"Se preguntaba con desesperación volteando a ver al hollow.

Y justo cuando creyó que sería el fin, alguien o algo la jaló y la alejó del lugar sorpresivamente tomándola del cuello de su camisa, la pelinegra sorprendida trató de ver a su salvador sin embargo le fue imposible pues antes de voltear se escuchó como la amenazaba una voz masculina.

-Tú que volteas y yo que te dejo aqui mismo calentita para la cena de ese hollow-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Entonces puedes verlo?-Exclamó Kain obedeciendo al 'hombre' de no mirarlo, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién en su sano juicío querría morir a tan corta edad y que el asesino fuera un hollow?, apreciaba mucho su vida como para que algo así sucediera.

-Dime, si ves hollows quiere decir que tienes poderes espirituales ¿No es cierto?, ¿Cuál es tú nombre jovencita?-Preguntó el hombre sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de la joven.

-Kurosaki Karin-Respondió ella sin entender bien el por que le haya preguntado eso.

-Vaya una Kurosaki-Dijo detenindose lo suficientemente retirados del hollow.

-Bien no quiero que me mires, asi que date vuelta en dirección a la del hollow-Ordenó.

-Pero...-

-Confia en mi y hazlo-

-E-Está bien-Dijo la chica volteando a ver al hollow. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba en ningún momento había sentido el cuerpo del hombre que la había salvado, más bien sentía que la arrastraban.

-Ahora quiero que pongas una mano al frente y con la otra la sostengas-Ordenó el hombre y así lo hizo Karin.

-Oye no creo que...-

-¡Cállate y concentrate!, Acumula suficiente energía espiritual en tu mano y recita las siguientes palabras... 'Hado#33:Shakkaho'-

-Esto es una estupides,es mejor correr con un shinigami-

-¡Solo hazlo si no quieres morir niña estúpida!-Exclamó cabreado.

Karin no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que el 'hombre' misterioso le decía,

Cerró los ojos y empezó a tratar de tranquilizarse empezando a concentrar toda su energía en la mano, tal y como había dicho el sujeto y cuando abrío los ojos se sorprendió al ver la bola de energía que empezaba a salir de sus manos.

-¿P-Pero qué diablos...?-Se preguntó atónita.

-¡Ahora apunta al hollow y recita lo que te dije!-Exclamó su acompañante mientras veía como se acercaba el hollow.

-¡Hado#33:Shakkaho!-Exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando morir en manos de aquel monstruo.

Pero al no sentir a la bestia, abrío los ojos y se dio cuenta que el hollow frente a ella

había desaparecido, pero ahora se sentía aún más cansada y no pudo evitar caer inconciente al piso. El dichoso hombre se acercó a la chica y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya, de tal padre tal hijo y de tal hijo tal hermana...-Dijo para sí llevando a Karin.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Abrío los ojos con pesades y se paró de golpe al recordar a la bestia que la había atacado y al misterioso hombre que no dejaba ser visto.

Empezó a examinar el lugar una ves que se dío cuenta de que no estaba precisamente en su cuarto o en un hospital.

Escuchó que se acercaba alguien y se volvio a recostar en el fotón en el que estaba disimulando estar inconciente aún.

Enseguida se escuchó como la puerta corredisa del cuarto se abría y se escuchaban

los pasos de alguien entrando. Karin se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¡¿Donde diablos estaba?!, pero sus dudas terminaron cuando escuchó la voz de su salvador y enseguida se levantó para voltear a verlo, ya no corria ninguna clase de peligro así que no estaría mal si lo conociera.

Se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que era cierto rubio que ella conocía desde hace ya un tiempo junto a un gato negro sentado al lado de este.

El hombre era de cabellos rubios y piel algo palida de aspecto raro con un tipo kimono, por asi decirlo, algo mal puesto color verde, tenía un sombrero blanco con franjas verdes que sombreaban sus ojos haciendolo ver misterioso con un abanico en sus manos.

-¿Urahara-san?-Se preguntó la chica confundida.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kurosaki-san!-Exclamó alegramente el hombre.

-Tú no me has salvado, la voz de ese sujeto era diferente...-Dijo la

chica más para ella que para el rubio.

-Correcto no he sido yo, fue este amiguito mío-Dijo sonriendo y señalando al gato.

-No seas idiota, ¿Cómo va haberme salvado un gato?-Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-Este no es un simple gato, vamos Yoruichi-san dile algo-Dijo el rubio

volteando a ver al gato.

-¡Ay por favor!, no me trates de idiota por que yo...-

-No deberías subestimar a los demás jovencita-Escuchó Karin siendo interrumpida por la voz del mismo sujeto que la había salvado, empezó a buscar por todo cuarto y

no veía nada mas que a Urahara y al gato.

-Aquí abajo niña-Dijo el gato llamando la atención de Karin.

-¿Eh...?-Dijo Karin volteando a ver al felino.

-Urahara no te esta mintiendo, yo fui quien te salvó-Concluyó el gato.

-P-Pero... tú eres un gato-Dijo Karin confundida empezando a reir nerviosamente. -Ya sé, esto... esto es un sueño ¿No?jaja, los gatos no hablan o talves es un robot, uno de tus inventos talves...- Dijo Karin sin creer en lo que veía.

-¡Por que no sólo admites que soy un gato que habla!-Exclamó Yoruichi con un vena en la cabeza.

-Vamos Yoruichi-san, no seas tan dura con la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki-san, despúes de todo es nueva en esto, traeré tu ropa para que te cambies-Dijo el rubio saliendo de lugar dejando al felino y a la pelinegra solos.

-Bueno acabemos con esto de una ves...-Dijo el gato alejandose un poco de la chica.

Cuando estubo en una distancia prudente, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y con ello a transformarse, Karin miraba sorprendida la escena mientras el que antes era gato ahora

era una mujer de cabellos morados de piel morena y sin nada de ropa.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¡Ponte algo de ropa degenerada!-Exclamó Karin tapandose la cara y completamente sonrojada mientras que Yoruichi no podia parar de reir.

-¡Eres igual que Ichigo!-Exclamó la pelimorado.

Una ves que Karin se calmó y tomó conciencia de que lo gatos también podian hablar y que más aparte se pudieran transformarse en mujeres nudistas, tomaron asiento mientras esperaban que Tessai les llevara el té.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme pero en vererdad tengo que irme, mi hermana se preocuparía y...-

-Tú no iras a ningún lado hasta que hablemos-Dijo Yoruichi seria.

-¿Oye ya viste la hora?, si no llego para antes de la cena Yuzu se preocupara por mí asi que con su permiso-Dijo Karin llendo en dirección a la puerta, pero fue detenida por Yoruichi que apareció delante de ella sorprendiendola.

-Mira, se nota que eres el tipo de chica que se anda sin rodeos así que te lo diré, ¿Sabes por qué los hollow van tras de ti?, es por que tienes un alto poder de energía espiritual, si antes llamabas la atención de unos cuantos hollows ahora llamas la atención de decenas, ¿Qué pasará si el día de mañana llames a cientos o peor aún a miles?, estarías poniendo en peligro a tu hermana y te estarías poniendo en peligro también a ti, debes aprender a controlar tu poder espiritual y también saber defenderte y defender a los demás de esa clase de peligro y si las cosas siguen así no tendrétendré otra opción mas que alejarte de tu familia y llevarte a la sociedad de almas para que no arriesgues más la vida de los humanos de Karakura- Explicó la pelimorado.

Karin se quedó de piedra en su lugar, ¿Poner en peligro su amada hermana?, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, si bien ella sabía que tarde o temprano llamaría a cientos de hollos y cuando eso llegara ¿Qué?, a final de cuentas la mujer frente a ella tenía razón y lo más extraño es que se podía reflejar cierta preocupación en sus ojos hacía ella y su familia y no es para menos puesto a que sabía que era una amiga de su hermano, no tuvo más opción que quedarse a conversar del tema y avisar a Yuzu que llegaría tarde a cenar.

Fin del flash back

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, ahora voy con Yoruichi a entrenar todas las tardes desde entonces, pero no le digan ni a Yuzu ni a Ichi-ni por favor.-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Entonces lo haces para proteger a tu hermana, ¿Sabes? es mejor que vayas a la sociedad de almas, allá hay una escuela para que aprendas a controlar tu poder espiritual, talvez no puedas visitar muy seguido a tu hermana pero al menos la protegerias y no te preocupes yo no le dire nada a Kurosaki-Explicó el peliblanco.

-Pero ya estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo de echo tengo una zampackuto y es muy poderosa, puedo defenderme sola y proteger a Yuzu pero ese no es el tema, yo ya te dije mi secreto, ahora tu cuentame que diablos esta pasando aquí-

-Esta bien-Dijo fastidiado.

-Esto empezó hace unos cuantos años, nos habían mandado a mí y a Matsumoto a una misión especial de venir al mundo humano a ver que pasaba con unas extrañas energías malignas que aparecierón repentinamente en Karakura, resultó que el causante de esas energías malignas era nada mas y nada menos el vandido que tanto había buscado la sociedad de almas 'El demonio del tigre' mejor conocido como Tora Hyusen, tuvimos un encuentro algo peligroso y despúes de una larga batalla terminé derrotandolo pero no lo maté, sólo lo dejé fuera de combate pero el maldito empezó a reir y dijo que eso no se quedaría asi, y se mató el mismo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro-Narró el chico.

Matsumoto miró extraño al capitán "¿Por qué dijo eso?" Pensaba, pero no dijo nada y prefirió quedarse callada.

-Dijo que volvería y buscaría venganza y no sólo contra la

sociedad, también tomaría venganza contra mí-Dijo el chico con la vista en el suelo.

-No entiendo, no es por nada jeje, pero se supone que te quiere a ti...-Dijo confundida.

-Una venganza no precisamente es atacar al enemigo, es atacar a los más cercanos del enemigo, como quiera que sea Matsumoto está bien entrenada para ese tipo de situación kuchiki, Hinamori y Kurosaki igual, con tú hermana no tengo mucho contacto pero al igual que tú está en peligro-Explicó el chico volteando a verla.

"Y solo hay una manera de protegerte..."Pensó el albino mientras trataba de disimular frialdad en sus ojos y hacia puños en sus manos.

-Pero, yo sé defenderme sola, no necesito que me protejas, yo cuidaré de Yuzu por eso no te preocupes me volveré más fuerte si es necesario, no tienes que...-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- Exclamó el albino dandole la espalda a Karin sorprendiendo a los presentes, por cada palabra que decía la chica iba apretando más y más sus manos.

-¿Eh?..-Dijo Karin atonita mientras veía como Toshiro avanzaba un poco.

-Tú eres muy importante para mí...por eso no quiero que te pase nada-Susurró el albino para sí. -Por que yo... yo...-Decía nervioso sin atreverse a completar la frase, pero sin saberlo Karin logró escuchar a la perfección cada palabra que decía el chico.

-Karin yo... eres una niña estupida-Dijo con frialdad elevando un poco la voz al decir la última frase dejando a la chica estupefacta.

-Capitán...-Dijo Matsumoto con preocupación al ver como el albino pasaba al lado de ella con la cabeza gacha sombreando sus ojos desapareciendo así con shumpo.

En cambio Karin quedo sin habla despúes de lo que había pasado.

"¿Pero qué mosca le picó?, primero dice que me va a proteger ¿Y ahora simplemente me dice niña estupida?"Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Karin-chan, disculpa al capitán, esque todo fue tan repentino que...-

-Tranquila, lo importante es que todos estamos bien-Dijo Karin tratando de comprender el comportamiento del joven capitán.

Al día siguiente todos ya se encontraban sentados en el comedor esperando por el desayuno a excepción del chico peliblanco que no había salido de la habitación que le habían designado como suyo, desde anoche cuando llegarón del insidente.

-El capitán ya se tardó demasiado, a esta hora ya esta levantado-Dijo la pelinaranja con preocupación.

-Yo ire por él-Dijo Karin poniendose de pie, era su oportunidad para ver el por que del cambio repentino en su comportamiento.

-Toshiro, ya esta listo el desayuno-Avisó Karin tocando la puerta del chico, sin embargo este no contestó.

-Toshiro...¿Estás ahí?-Preguntó Karin volviendo a tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-Se dijo a sí misma frunciendo el ceño decidiendo abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa esta se abrío dejando ver al albino con su tipico semblante frío.

-¡Tengo rato tocandote la puerta!, ¿Por qué no contestabas?,-Exclamó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-No te escuche kurosaki, disculpa-Dijo el albino cerrando la puerta detras de si pasando por el lado de la chica sin mirarla a los ojos.

Karin se quedó parada viendo como simplemente el albino desaparecía en las escaleras.

"¿Por qué me dice Kurosaki tan de repente?"Pensaba la chica.

-¡Karin-chan, tú comida se esta enfriando!-Exclamó Yuzu desde las escaleras.

-¿Eh?... ¡Si ya voy!-Exclamó la chica saliendo de su transe bajando a comer con los demas.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Bueno, empezaremos por los centros de mesa, ¿Ya tienen los materiales que necesitan para eso?-Preguntó una entusiasmada Rukia con un bulto en la mano que al parecer eran los materiales para hacer el centro de mesa.

-¿Se supone que yo haré esto?-Dijo un cabreado Toshiro con un tic en ojo, no era que no supiera hacerlo ni tampoco el que le diera pena hacerlo, pero ¿Sólo para eso habían requerido su presencia en el mundo humano?, ¿Por esa razón ahora su escuadrón de seguro estaba holgazaneando sin hacer nada y que al final para cuando el volviera le tocara hacer más papeleo de lo normal?, Debían estarle jugando una broma y una muy pesada.

-¡No se queje capitán, esto será muy divertido!-Exclamó Matsumoto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya, no pensé que le molestara hacer este tipo de cosas-Dijo Rukia fingiendo tristeza.

-N-No, no me molesta pero creí que habría algo más que pudiera hacer, ya sabes, esto no se me da muy bien-Dijo el albino tratando de que la chica no llorara, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.

-¡Bueno tengo una idea!-Exclamó Rukia cambiando repentimente su estado de animo.

-Eh-Dijo el albino con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Como usted dice que no es bueno en esto de las manualidades, puede acompañar a Karin-chan a ir por los vestidos de las damas, tengo que recogerlos en una hora pero mientras pueden ir a dar una vuelta-Dijo Rukia llegando al lado del joven capitán.

-¡Es una excelente idea, ¿No lo cree capitá?!-Dijo la pelineranja alegremente.

-Pero...-

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡¿Puedes venir un segundo?!-Exclamó la chica interrumpiendo al peliblanco.

-¡Ya voy!-Exclamó la aludida desde su habitación.

-Kuchiki, yo no ...-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Karin interrumpiendo el habla del chico el cual fruncio el ceño.

-Hitsugaya-san te acompañara por los vestidos-Dijo la chica señalando al albino.

-Amm... esta bien-Dijo Karin volteando a ver al chico.

-Bien ya esta, aquí los esperamos-Dijo Rukia empujandolos hasta la puerta.

-¿Que diablos pasa con Rukia?-Dijo para si la chica una vez que los dejaron solos. -Esto del matrimonio la está volviendo loca, ¿No Toshiro?-Dijo divertida con una sonrisa.

El chico simplemente la ignoró y empezó a caminar, Karin fruncio el

ceño pero no le tomó importancía al comportamiento del chico.

"Este juego se juega de a dos..." Y con esto en mente la chica se tranquilizo.

-¡Ey, genio!, ¿Piensas caminar hasta allá?-Dijo la cihca con unas llaves en la mano llamando la atención del chico. Este solo se dio vuelta en su lugar y se subió al coche que había subido Karin.

-Andando 'Capitán Hitsugaya'-Dijo friamente la chica avanzando hacía la dichosa tienda de vestidos.

Al oir como se dirijio Karin hacia él, sintió como si lo hubieran bañado en agua fria, no le gustaba que ella lo llamase por su apellido y mucho menos que esté junto con la palabra capitán.

'Capitán Hitsugaya'.

Sencillamente no le gustaba, si bien él era el tipo de persona que no le gustaba que se refirieran hacia él sin llevar la palabra capitán junto con su apellido, o que lo llamasen de otra manera irrespetuosamente, pues él había luchado muy duro para llegar al nivel en el que está ahora, pero por alguna razón odiaba que ella lo llamase así, tal ves sea la costumbre de que ella siempre lo llamara así.

No, ¿Cómo iba a ser eso?, a él no le gustaba que lo llamara asi y punto, pero él sabía perfectamente que se lo ganaba, asi que solo trato de soportar el que ella lo llamase asi.

Llegaron a la tienda de los vestidos y aún era demasiado temprano, todavía faltaba poco mas de media hora para que abrieran, asi que solo se sentaron un una banca que había por ahí y no dijieron nada.

Se quedaron callados. Karin sabía que aunque quisiera entablar una

conversación con el albino, este seguiría ignorandola, así que prefirio guardar sus energías.

No lejos de ellos se encontraban un par de muchachos no mas grandes que Karin que no podían dejar de verla, pareciera que la estuvieran desvistiendo con la mirada y el albino se dio cuenta de ello por lo que fruncio el ceño y una venita aparecío en su sien.

Karin estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los muchachos y mucho menos por la reacción de Toshiro, no hasta que notó como el reatsu del capitán comenzaba a subir y la temperatura del clima empezaba a cambiar, era verano pero estando cerca del chico de hielo y elevando su reatsu de esa manera era normal que se sintiera el cambio brusco del clima.

Volteó a verlo, tenía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido y como diciendo algo, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de los susurros del chico fue "Esos malditos hijos de...", entonces volteo a ver a quien insultaba con tanta insistencia que hasta provocó que cambiara la temperatura del lugar.

Al ver a quien le madaba los insultos una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios.

Karin volteo a ver a los muchachos y los miro con cara de 'si vienen, les daré lo que quieres'.

Si.

Era algo atrevido pero solo así Toshiro le volvería a devolver la palabra. Los muchachos al ver las intenciones de la chica no se lo pensaron dos veces y de un momento a otro ya estaban rodeando a Karin.

-Hola amigos, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?-Dijo la chica con una

sonrisa pícara y con una voz cantarina.

Toshiro al oir a la chica hablar abrío un poco los ojos y se dedicó a ver la escena.

-Pues veras... teníamos rato observandote y nos preguntabamos si nos querías acompañar...-Dijo uno de los muchachos guiñandole un ojo, Toshiro fruncio aún más el

ceño si esto se pudiera y una vena más grande que la anterior apareció en su sien. ¿Pero quién se creía ese sujeto?, ¿Qué no veían que ella estaba con él?.

-Espero no se moleste tu amigo...-Dijo el otro muchacho volteando a ver a Toshiro, este lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ay no, él no es mi amigo, es un simple conocido-Dijo Karin despreocupadamente poniendose de pie mientras veía cada reacción del chico y sentía como empezaba a bajar cada ves más y más la temperatura.

-Que extraño, estamos en pleno verano y está empezando a refrescar el lugar ¿No crees linda?-Dijo el chico agarrando a Karin del hombro.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karin estaba siendo sostenida de la cintura de una manera posesiva por el albino pegandola demaciado a él dando a entender que eran algo más que amigos, Karin se sorprendió por la reacción del chico que seguía haciendo que la temperatura bajara provocando que el suelo empezara a congelarse, era increible que sólo tuvo que ver un simple roce de la

mano de aquel 'imbecil'(segúnToshiro) con el hombro de Karin

para hacer tal acto de posesion.

-¡ELLA está conmigo IMBÉCIL!, ¡Que te quede bien grabado en la cabeza!-Exclamó el albino echando fuego por la boca sorprendiemdo aún mas a la chica.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil idiota?!-Exclamó uno de los muchachos.

-¡¿Tú a quién crees?!, ¡Yo no veo a otro imbécil aquí más que a ti y ese bastardo!-Exclamó Toshiro aún más cabreado y bajando más la temperatura.

-¡Sabes que yo me largo de aquí!-Exclamó el muchacho jalando al otro literalmete huyendo de ahí.

-T-Toshiro...-Dijo Karin una vez que los muchachos se fueron y con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qúe diablos hiciste eso?-Gritó Toshiro volteando a verla enojado, iba a

seguir reclamando, pero al ver que la chica temblaba y sentía dolor, aligeró el ceño y ahora la miraba con preocupación.

-M-Me duele el pie-Dijo la chica temblando mientras se sostenía fuertemente del chico por el dolor.

-¿Eh?-Dijo el chico sin entender, pero cuando bajo la vista, al ver la zona afectada, pudo ver como la pierna de Karin se iba congelando lentamente.

-Mierda-Exclamó soltandola y empezando a romper el hielo, si no

lo rompía, era probable que Karin se

congelara por completo.

Cuando logró romper lo que quedaba de hielo, Karin no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayó al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, Toshiro logró sostenerla. Podía

sentir y ver como temblaba de frío, se sentía terriblemente culpable, él

no quería hacer lo que hizo, pero ella tenía la culpa, ¡¿Por qué diablos había echo esa escenita?!.

-Tú tienes la culpa...-Dijo Toshiro con el ceño fruncido depositando a Karin en otra banca donde había más calor para que dejara de sentir frío.

-Y-Yo no congelé a-a nadie-Dijo difícilmente la chica con el ceño igual de fruncido que el albino.

-Pero tu probocaste que pasara eso-Recalcó el albino.

-¡¿Y-y por que demonios y-yo probocaría e-eso?!, ¡Yo no hice nada!-Exclamó la chica reparando su voz.

-Olvidalo kurosaki-Dijo el chico con frialdad despúes de un suspiro al ver que la pelinegra ya estaba mejor.

-¡Ahí vas otra ves con lo de Kurosaki!, ¡¿Por qué diablos me llamas así?- Exclamó una vez que pudo hablar mejor.

-¿A si te llamas no?-Preguntó arrogante el albino sin voltearla a ver.

Karin, ya harta de la situación, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa e hizo que la mirara a la cara.

-¡A ver 'Capitán'!, ¡Ya estoy harta de esta maldita situación!, ¡Desde ayer me estas ignorando y me hablas por mi apellido y no por mi nombre!, ¡Sabes que aborresco que me llamen así! ¡ Y si tanto vas a ignorarme al menos déjame acercarme a chicos que si les gustaría salir conmigo!, ¡Eres un cobarde por no quererme ver siquiera a los ojos!, ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!, ¡¿Qué te dije, Qué te hice?!, ¡Ah!, ya sé, ¡Estás así por lo de ayer ¿No?!, ¡¿Piensas que así el enemigo me dejará en paz?!, ¡Pues no!, ¡No lo hará!, ¡Así que quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas si vas a seguir ignorandome o no!-Exclamó Karin cabreada tratando de hacer entrar a razón al chico que seguía terco en aplicarle la ley del hielo, esperó unos minutos más pero lo que consiguío fue que desviara la mirada y no escuchara una respuesta de parte del albino y sin más lo soltó de golpe y se puso de pie.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Exclamó dandose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda sin dejarla ir.

Toshiro la había abrazado por atras sin querer dejarla ir, Karin abríó

los ojos se par en par al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Perdón... perdome... pero esque...-Dijo el chico con voz entrecortada recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y con los ojos sombreados.

-Tengo miedo...miedo a que te pase algo y todo sea por mi culpa, no quería meterte en esto por eso traté de ignorarte para no meterte más en el problema, pero ...mientras más lo hago, más pienso en ti... ya no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, moriria si te pasara algo Karin...-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo cada vez más a la pelinegra.

Después de un rato de silencio Karin se dío la vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos.

Se veía completamente destrozado, tenía la vista en otro lado y estaba ligeramente sonrojado, lo que decía era verdad, eso se notaba a leguas, pero ¿Por qué?, aunque supiera la respuesta no quería aceptarla, ¿O tal vez si?.

Aún así, lo observób un rato y lo tomó de la mejilla para que él volteara a verla

a los ojos y cuando lo logró karin decidio hablar.

-No seas tonto, no me puede pasar nada, ¿Sabes porqué?, por que tú siempre me proteges, cuando estoy en peligro ahí estas tú para ayudarme, no eres ningún debilucho al que le puedan ganar tan fácilmente, yo comprendo que tengas miedo, todos lo sentimos alguna ves y eso es bueno por que eso demuestra que tan valiente eres, y yo...Yo... tampoco puedo olvidarte tan facilmente-Dijo levemente sonrojada sin despegar su mirada de los ojos esmeralda del joven.

-Y creeme... cuando digo que yo también moriría si te pasara algo-Concluyó Karin luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toshiro bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento por haber actuado tan infantil y cobardemente, pero esque Karin tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente y mucho menos podía alejarla de él, ella se había convertido en su centro de atención, se había dado cuenta hace unas cuantas horas y ahora no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separara de ella porque iba a luchar, no permitiría que la vida de Karin corriera peligro nunca mas, de eso se encargaría él.

-Promete que no lo volveras a hacer-Dijo la chica sonrojada soltando la mejilla del chico pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Lo prometo-Dijo el chico con un sonrisa.

Karin no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos que la miraban de una manera tan...¿Tierna?, si tierna y esque ella había logrado cambiar un poco el caracter frío del albino, además era tan fácil perderse en ellos que nisiquiera te dabas cuenta de la

nocion del tiempo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, ya nada importaba.

Ya medio se habían dicho que no querían separarse la una del otro y las miradas que se mandaban valían meas que mil palabras, hasta terminar por juntar sus labios en un beso, uno que no estaban dispuestos a romper hasta dentro de un largo tiempecito.

-¡Kyaaa!, ¡Dime que le tomaste foto!, ¡Dimelo!-Exclamaba una alegre Matsumoto desde unos arbustos que estaban cerca de donde se encontraban Toshiro y Karin.

-Si si las tomé, pero cállate o nos descubrirán-Dijo Rukia en voz bajita.

-Esque son tan lindos-Decía Rangiku con cascaditas en los ojos, estaba muy contenta de que su capitán mostrara ese tipo de sentimiento, además de que así su queridicimo capitán tendría en que distraerse y así ella podria escabullirse más fácil del trabajo.

O eso pensaba...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Eh aquí el tercer capitulo, espero haya valido la pena haberme dormido a las 4am para terminarla y poder editar y subir hoy xD.

De nuevo me disculpo por la demora jeje, bueno ya estoy empezando a

llevarle el ritmo a esta pagina como veran ya sé como es que ponen

letras negrita xD jeje si no lo sabia u.u pero de eso no quería hablar enverdad escribo todo este verbote para que sepan los significados de los nombres de los villanos y describirlos mejor para los que no hayan entendido bien allá arriba.

Primero tenemos a **Tora** **Hyusen** que como podrán haberse dado cuenta es el antagonista de esta historia, a él no lo quiero describir aún por que es parte del fic y le quitaría la emoción a este xD, solo les diré que tiene un pasado con

Toshiro que se verá en el siguiente Capitulo, sean pacientes :3

En segundo lugar podemos ver a **Ryunosuke**, su nombre significa "El hijo del dragon" quise darle ese nombre por que ese es un personje rebelde que desovedece seguido a sus superiores pues es el más chico de la banda del villano. Este personaje es muy impulsivo y atrevido. Fisicamente es alto de cabellos rubios no muy largos, suele vestir un pantalon de mezclilla con una camisa de manga larga blanca de botones los cuales los lleva desabotonados dejando ver su otra camisa que lleva abajo de esta del mismo color. Es muy apuesto a como yo me lo imagino *w*.

En tercer lugar tenemos a **Takeshi** **Shun**, su primer nombre significa "Audaz y atrevido" el segundo significa "Talento y genio" quize ponerle dos nombres a este personaje porque es tal como lo describe, es inteligente, talentoso, atrevido y audaz lo que lo hace el más sabio del grupo enemigo y es el que siempre planea sus estrategias de ataque. Es una persona de apariencia tranquila pero cuando sus camaradas corren peligro no dudaria dos veces sacrificarse por ellos por el pasado que tiene y gracias a ellos puede salir adelante(Eso lo veran mas adelante :3). Fisicamente no es muy alto pero llega a arrebasar a Ryunosuke y a Natsuki, usa unos lentes parecidos a los de Ishida y tiene el pelo negro no muy largo y lo trae peinado de una manera muy simple. Suele vestirse muy elegante o de apariencia importante como por ejemplo smokin o trajes de seda.

Tambien está **Natsuki**, su nombre significa 7 lunas, le puse ese nombre por que me gustó y suena muy bien para su poder xD, es una mujer pacifica a la que no le gusta recurrir a la violencia pero si le es necesario es obligada a utilizar su poder, tambien es comprensiva y es raro verla enojada o con el ceño fruncido y tambien es muy dilicada, por asi decirlo. Fisicamente es de piel blanca hasta casi llegar a palido (asi como la zampackto de Rukia :3) tiene el cabello en extremo largo a pesar de que lo trae ligeramente agarrado y es de un color entre rosado y purpura claro y siempre viste de ropa tradicional como los kimonos. Es considerada muy hermosa.

Y por último tenemos a **Hayado**, su nombre significa "Halcon", le puseasí por que se me hizo el más adecuado para alguien fuerte, es de apariencia matona y parece un criminal que escapó de prision (aunque literalmemte es cierto pero shh sean pacientes xD), pero también tiene su lado blando, es fisicamente fuerte y con fuerte me refiero a que es el tipico hombre musculoso con sicatrices en todo el cuerpo, tiene el pelo de color negro y peinado en forma de soldado y siempre usa lentes de sol negros, jamás lo veras sin ellos.

Bueno esa es la apariencia de los malos xD esque no me convencio mucho lo que puse en la historia

jeje. Por último quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y en especial a:

**Alejandra. P y o** Gracias por seguir apoyandome xD y aparte decirte que ya actualices tu fic de bimbougami y shinigami xD lo leei y esta genial *0* ya quiero saber que pasara :3

También a una de mis mejores amigas **Resuri-chan** ^0^ y ahora mi nueva sensei xD Gracias por la idea de lo que pasó entre Toshiro y Karin y a otra mejor amiga **Neko-chan **por inspirarme en la trama de mi historia :'D son geniales las amo xD.

Bueno una vez aclarado esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo bay bay ^-^/


	4. el pasado de Toshiro y Tora (parte 1)

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo y me mataran, jeje ^-^", por que son dos partes de este capítulo pero abajito les explico con detalle, ahora a leer.

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo

Aclaraciones

-Dialogo-

~·Cambio de escena~·

"Pensamientos"

'Sarcasmo'

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Capítulo 4: El pasado de Toshiro y Tora (parte 1)

-Ja, te gané-Exclamó una Matsumoto con una sonrisa triunfante, pero no tan alto como para ser escuchadas por el albino y la pelinegra.

-Eso no es justo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos dos tendrían unos pulmones tan grandes como para aguantar tanto tiempo?-Dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido insatisfecha por su derrota dándole dinero de mala gana a la pelinaranja.

-No seas llorona, si mi capitán puede sostener una batalla con alguien poderoso, que no pueda aguantar un beso tanto tiempo no es nada-Dijo Matsumoto con alegría al ver a su capitán de esa manera, Rukia se limitó a volver a ver a los jovenes.

-Mira parece que se están divirtiendo-Dijo Rangiku al ver como reía Karin.

-Si, el capitán Hitsugaya aparte de poder ser cariñoso tiene sentido del humor, esto es algo nuevo para mi- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía la escena.

-Es la segunda vez que los encontramos de esta manera, fue una excélente idea el dejarlos ir solos a recoger los vestidos-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Si, la primera vez fue cuando los fuimos a buscar-Dijo Rukia recordando la hermosa escena entre los jovenes enamorados.

-Si pero esa ves no ibamos preparadas-Mencionó la de cabellos naranjas maldiciendose a si mismacpor no haber ido con una camara.

-Hay que irnos antes de que lleguen a la casa y nosotras no estemos-Dijo la pelinaranja al ver como los jovenes caminaban y conversaban animadamente por la calle.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Rukia siguiendo a la chica.

-Hey, ustedes no se irán sin antes pagarnos-Dijo el mismo muchacho que había coqueteado con Karin.

-Si, antes de irse nos pagarán-Dijo su acomoañante.

-Ash, aquí está ya larguense-Dijo Matsumoto dándole unos billetes al muchacho para luego darle la espalda y empezar a caminar junto a Rukia.

-Creo que después de que ese idiota me humillara, merezco algo más que esto, ¿No crees muñeca?- Dijo el joven haciendo que Rangiku detuviera el paso.

"No puede ser..."Pensó la chica fastidiada despúes de dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Tienes razón bombon, pero que tonta soy- Dijo Matsumoto volteando alegremente con una sonrisa y hacercandose al hombre. Rukia miró al chico con algo de lastima por lo que le iba a suceder y este emboso una sonrisa algo pervertida al ver como se acercaba la pelinaranja.

Y cuando la chica llegó con el muchacho se detuvo frente a este y repentinamente su sonrisa desaparecío dejando ver un ceño fruncido en su rostro para luego dar una patada bien dada en donde no se debe hacíendo que el chico se tirara al suelo y se retorciera del dolor.

-¡Mishin-san!-Exclamó el otro sujeto llendo en aúxilio de su amigo.

-Ups, creo que se me pasó la mano-Dijo Rangiku poniendose de cuclillas ante el muchacho con una mano el la boca fingiendo sorpresa y preocupación.

-Y creo que como te di de más, no necesitarás de esto-Dijo la chica quitándole el billete que le había dado al sujeto mientras se ponía de pie e iba en dirección a Rukia quién ya había empezado a caminar.

-Adiós amiguitos-Exclamó lacpelinaranja dandoles la espalda mientras seguía avanzando con Rukia a su lado mientras al otro muchacho le pasaba una gotita en la cabeza.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·

En la casa Kurosaki estaban llegando Toshiro y Karin con varías bolsas negras que estaban algo grandes pero para nada pesadas pues en estas bolsas habían vestidos, unos muy lindos de echo, antes de venirse de la tienda una colaboradora del lugar les mostró los vestidos para verificar que no tuvieran alguna costura mal echa o que se hubieran roto.

Eran cuatro vestidos en total, todos eran del mismo color el cual era uno muy claro y femenino para los gustos de la Karin, debía decir que estaban bonitos, sencillos, pero finalmente bonitos.

Al venir de regreso Toshiro veía como conducía la pelinegra y esta al sentir una mirada sobre ella empezó a reir lo que hizo que el albino se sonrojara al darse cuenta de tal detalle. Karin comenzó a molestarlo y a echarle carrilla con ella misma, le parecía gracioso molestarlo.

Toshiro contraataco diciendo que

ella no sabía manejar bien y Karin lo reto a que lo intentara haber si él era mejor que ella, lo cual por obvias razones el chico quedaba en completa desventaja pues en la sociedad de almas no hay de esas cosas llamados coches, sólo había carrozas pero aún así en su vida había conducido una, lo veía inesesario pues podía ir y venir con shumpo a cualquier lado, el detalle era que no podía mientras estuviese dentro de su gigai.

Karin le explicó más o menos en que consistía y pidío una oportunidad para probar si eso era difícil o no, al principio fue algo torpe, pero poco a poco fue agarrandole el ritmo hasta que pudo hacerlo sin preocupaciones. Pero justo antes de llegar a la casa Karin aún venía dandole explicaciones al chico y este al querer poner atención a estas, se distrajo y casi se estampaban con otro coche que vanía enfrente de ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Karin asustada Toshiro alcanzó a esquivar el coche y frenaron de golpe al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Despúes de tranquilizarse un poco entraron a la casa discutiendo sobre quien había tenido la culpa sobre el casi accidente.

-Eso no es verdad, tu tienes la culpa por no poner atención a las instrucciónes que uno te da-Dijo Karin entre risas entrando a la casa con los vestidos en mano.

-No es cierto, tu no sabes explicar y por ponerte atención casi choco con el idiota que iba enfrente de mi-Dijo Toshiro con otros vestidos en mano y el ceño fruncido pero con un tono de voz relajado pues no estaba realmente enojado ¿ Cómo podría enojarse con ella?, eso era algo que por más que él quisiera le resultaría difícil.

-Ya llegamos-Exclamó Karin como siempre hacía al llegar a casa.

-¿Ahora resulta que por querer explicarte yo soy la que tuvo la culpa?-Dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás sorda?, eso fue lo que dije-Contestó el albino recriminandole a la chica, esta iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por una chica un poco más grande que ellos, en edad claro, por que de tamaño era casi de la misma estatura que Karin.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Preguntó Rukia picaramente.

-Bueno, esque llegamos algo temprano, así que hicimos tiempo en la plaza-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Ah... ya veo, ¿ Y se divirtieron?-Dijo la pelinegra con la misma expresión picara.

-Claro que si-Contestó el albino volteando a ver a Karin, esta sonrojo ante el comentario del chico.

-Por cierto, ¿Podrías prestarme tu camara un momento?-Preguntó Karin cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Eh... ¿Para qué?-Preguntó Rukia nerviosa.

-Esque quiero tomarles algunas fotos a los vestidos-Se justificó Karin.

-Amm... Esque... ¡No tiene pila!... si, no tiene pila-Exclamó Rukia nerviosa, no podía dejar que viera las fotos que les había tomado.

-No te preocupes, aquí tengo el cargador, sólo será un segundo-Dijo Karin agarrando la camara que estaba en una mesita.

-¡No espera!-Exclamó la pelinegra tratando de detener a Karin.

-Señorita Kuchiki, más vale no mover un solo dedo-Dijo el albino poniendose frente a Karin con su semblante frío y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó atonita.

-Tenías razón, mira-Dijo Karin llendo al lado de Toshiro mostrandole las fotos que Rukia y Matsumoto les habían tomado.

-Reconozco muy bien el reatsu de mi teniente-Dijo el albino mientras fruncía el ceño con cada foto que veía.-¡¿Pero cuantas fotos tomaron?!- Exclamó Toshiro molesto.

Rukia aprobechó la distracción del capitán y les arrebató la camara de las manos.

-¡Devuelveme eso!-Exclamó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No¡, ¡Es mía!-Exclamó infantilmente la pelinegra acurrucando el aparato en su pecho.

-¡Pero es MI privacidad y la de Toshiro!, ¡No tuya!-Volvió a decir la chica ahora molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?, sus gritos se escuchan hasta la concina-Dijo Matsumoto haciendo su aparición siendo seguida por Momo y Yuzu

Ahí fue cuando el albino pudo atacar.

-Si Kuchiki no me da esa camara Matsumoto hará todo el papeleo que queda del año-Amenazó el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó la mencionada abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Que digo de lo que queda, mejor el año completo y para que vea que soy considerado sera un año y medio más- Volvió a decir el chico dandole la espalda a ambas chicas esperando la reacción de su teniente.

-¡DALES ESA MALDITA CAMARA!-Exclamó Matsumoto arrebatandole la camara a Rukia y lanzandosela a su capitán quien agarró agilmente la camara en el aire.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces Rangiku-san?!-Exclamó la pelinegra sorprendida por el acto de muchacha.

-Mas bien, ¿Qué diablos haces tú al negarle algo a mi capitán?, a ti no te castigará pero a mi si-Se defendío asustada.

-Matsumoto...- Llamó el joven capitán con el ceño fruncido.

-¿S-si, Capitán?-Dijo la pelinaranja volteando a ver al, ahora, molesto Toshiro esperandose lo peor.

-Harás el papeleo tú sola cuando volvamos a la sociedad de almas, ya hablé con mi escuadrón para que no movieran un sólo dedo para hacerlo y si no lo haces, tendré una teniente cubierta de hielo y yo no sabré quién lo habrá hecho-Amenazó el albino con su habitual mirada seria congelando a la chica con ella.

-¿P-Pero capitán...?-

-¡Nada de peros!, y usted señorita Kuchiki...-Exclamó el chico volteando a ver a Rukia con una mirada de desaprobación. -Debería darle vergüenza, al ser de una familia noble anda entrometiendose en la vida privada de los demás, debería decirle algo al capitán Kuchiki por su comportamiento-Sermoneo el albino provocando que Rukia abriera los ojos de par en par, si su Ni-sama se enteraba de eso, se molestaría mucho y era capaz de cancelar la boda.

-Pero como yo no soy una persona chismosa no le diré nada al respecto, tomelo como su regalo de bodas-Dijo el albino safandose al menos de una responsabilidad más.

Karin veía divertida la escena "Vaya, parece que cuando se propone algo lo cumple" Pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando lo que había pasado despúes de su confesion.

Flash back

Se habían separado un poco para tomar un poco de aire, el albino ya le había confesado sus sentimientos a la pelinegra y esta obviamente le había correspondido, todo era perfecto hasta que...

-¿Es?...-Insinuó Karin con una sonrisa mientras veía como se fruncia el ceño de Toshiro.

-Matsumoto...-Dijo el albino algo molesto por la presencia de su teniente, Karin se echó a reir.

Era divertido ver los cambios bruscos de humor que tenía el pequeño capitán que ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Mejor vamos a otro lado en lo que abren la tienda, ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo para tomar?-Ofreció el chico ignorando, por ahora, a la pelinaranja.

-Si me encantaría-Dijo sonriente. -¿Y no le dirás nada a Rangiku-san?-Preguntó curiosa.

-No voy a dejar que Matsumoto me arruine el poco tiempo que tengo contigo a solas-Dijo el chico provocando un sonrojo en la pelinegra.-Pero eso no quiere decir que no le reclamare nada, y Kuchiki no se queda atras...-Dijo el joven separandose del abrazo con la chica para empezar a caminar.

-Pobre Rangiku-san, la que le espera-Dijo la chica divertida, el albino sólo empezó a reir.

Fin de flash back

-¡Pero capitán!-Exclamó Matsumoto con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Ya dije, y si no lo haces ya sabes que te pasará!-Exclamó Toshiro fastidiado.

-¡Pero que amargado es usted capitán!, ¡Ya ni por que le ayudamos a que por fin le dijera sus sentimientos a Karin!-Exclamó la pelinaranja tapandose enseguida la boca.

"Estamos jodidas..." Pensabá Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó curioso.

-N-Nada-Dijo Rangiku con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó el albino cabreado.

-¡No fue mi idea se lo juro!, ¡Fue de Rukia, ella dijo que lo de los sujetos acosadores sería buena idea!-Exclamó la pelinaranja tapandose de nuevo la boca al detectar otro error al hablar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Rukia.

-¡MATSUMOTO!-Exclamó el albino echando fuego por la boca elevando su reatsu.

Karin empezó a reír al ver la reacción del chico y a las otras dos muertas de miedo esperando ser asesinadas por el capitán de la decima. Yuzu y Momo veían sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

-Toshiro tranquilizate-Dijo Karin poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo, si seguía elevando su reatsu Yuzu no lo soportaría y posiblemente volviera a congelar todo a su paso.

-¡Harás el doble del papeleo al regresar al sereitei!, ¡Y nada de descansos!-Exclamó el chico tranquilizandose al sentir la mano de Karin en su hombro.

-Usted no puede hacer eso-Exclamó la pelinaranja echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Claro que puedo y si sigues renegando te haré un entrenamiendo especial que ni siquiera un capitán puede soportar!-Exclamó furioso dandose la vuelta y salir del lugar, si seguía ahí era seguro que se quedara sin teniente, Karin siguío al chico para tranquilizarlo mientras Momo y Yuzu animaban a Matsumoto y a Rukia para que dejaran de llorar.

-¡Toshiro espera!-Gritó Karin alcanzando al albino este se paró en seco al escuchar a la chica, pero Karin al ir tan rápido chocó en la espalda del chico provocando que cayera de senton.

-Ay...-Se quejó.-¡Oye no te detengas así!-Exclamó Karin aún en el suelo.

-Lo siento-Dijo ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

Unos minutos después...

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Preguntó Karin una vez que se habían sentado en una banca que había por ahí.

-Si-

-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto?, creo que fuiste muy duro con Rangiku-san-Comentó la pelinegra.

-Odio cuándo Matsumoto se mete en mi vida privada, primero fue con Hinamori y ahora lo consiguió contigo-Explicó el chico algo molesto.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Hinamori?-Dijo Karin en un tono celoso cruzandose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Que antes de conocerte Matsumoto intentó juntarnos, en ese momento ella estaba enamorada del estúpido de Aizen y yo siempre la he visto como mi hermana, es por éso que le fue imposible juntarnos-Explicó el chico al notar los celos de Karin en sus palabras.

-Mmmhh...-Dijo Karin no muy convencida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso estas celosa?-Preguntó el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro que no, ¿Porqué tendría celos de ti y Hinamori?-Exclamó Karin sin voltear a verlo aún con el ceño fruncido.

-jajajajaja-Empezó a reírse el capitán de la décima.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-Preguntó Karin extrañada volteando a verlo.

En cuánto la chica dio la vuelta Toshiro no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó peligrosamente a ella quedando a muy poca distancia de su rostro sin dejar de ver sus ahora sorprendidos ojos onix.

-No es bueno negar tus sentimientos, niña orgullososa-Dijo en un susurro sólo para que ella lo alcanzará a escuchar.

-Que raro eres, ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo la pelinegra con una gotita en la cabeza.

-La rara eres tú-Contestó el chico separándose de ella. Karin iba a replicar pero el albino la interrumpió.

-Oye, antes de ir a casa quería platicarte algo-Dijo con preocupación en sus palabras.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Karin olvidando el tema poniendo atención.

-Es sobre... el enemigo-Dijo con voz seria volteando a ver a Karin.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Karin confundida.

-Bueno, esque yo ayer no te conté algunas cosas, pero estando en esta situación quiero que sepas cada detalle de lo que pasa-

-¿Ósea que lo de ayer era mentira?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-En parte si, pero de que era el más buscado por la sociedad de almas es cierto y también creí que había muerto-Dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Todo empezó desde el primer día que entré a la escuela de shinigamis...-Dijo empesando a recordar.

Flash back

Se podían ver gupitos de estudiantes ir y venir de un lugar a otro, unos iban alegres, otros iban maldiciendo su mala suerte, al fin y al cabo ¿A quién le gusta ir a la escuela?

Pero en medio de todos esos grupitos se encontraba un chico de apariencia infantil de cabellos blancos y ojos color turquesa que sólo mostraban frialdad y a la vez soledad pues nadie se acercaba a él por su aspecto, decían que era un monstruo por su apariencia y que había entrado a la escuela de shinigamis sólo para elevar sus poderes y así poder atacar a la sociedad de almas.

-No les hagas casó, esos idiotas se arrepentirán cuando llegues a ser más eficiente para el sereitei que te pedirán ayuda-Dijo un chico de cabellos negros aparentemente adolecente mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

Toshiro volteó a ver al muchacho y sólo le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Hyusen Tora, puedes decirme como quieras, me da igual la manera en que me hables-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro-Dijo el albino sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Esta bien Toshiro-chan, seamos amigos-Dijo el pelinegro dándole la mano al albino para estrecharla.

-Has lo que quieras-Dijo este ignorandolo.

-¡Oye!, Si haces eso la gente te tratará mal-Reclamó Tora al ver la falta de atención del albino.

Sin embargo este siguió ignorandolo, fruncio el ceño y empezó a jalar a Toshiro.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-Exclamó el albino mientras forcejeaba por el agarre de aquel muchacho.

-Se nos hace tarde Toshiro-chan- Exclamó alegre sin soltarlo.

Fin de flash back.

-Así fue como lo conocí-Explicó el chico.-Con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo hasta llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, dos años después nos graduamos, se suponía que eran tres años de escuela, pero nosotros lo logramos en dos- Karin escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que decía el chico.

-Cuándo nos asignaron a un escuadrón nos separaron quedando yo en el décimo como subordinado y Tora en el onceavo en el mismo puesto que yo, con el tiempo subí a tercero al mando, Tora también subió, siempre íbamos igual, si yo subía él subía, si yo bajaba él bajaba, pero un día mi capitán simplementemente desapareció sin

dejar nota, sólo se fue y tenían que poner a alguien en su lugar. A Matsumoto no quisieron darle se puesto por ser tan am... pues Matsumoto-Dijo Con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Después de éso nos llamaron a mi y a Tora a hacer una prueba, nosotros no sabíamos que haríamos, sólo acatamos órdenes-Explicó mientras recordaba.

Flash back

-¿Qué haces aquí Shiro-chan?-Preguntó Tora.

-Uno, es Hitsugaya y dos ¿Tú que haces aquí?-Preguntó el albino.

-Pues a mi me mandaron a hablar para una prueba, espero que sea la de capitán, quiero ser capitán y al estar vacante el de tu escuadrón podré darte ordenes-Dijo Tora en un tono burlón.

-Si llega a ser así yo seré el ganador-Dijo el albino con la misma mirada fría de siempre.

-Ya lo veremos Shiro-chan-Dijo burlón pasando sus manos por atras de su nuca.

-¡Es Hitsugaya!-Exclamó el albino.

-Si, si Hitsugaya-chan-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tú...-Maldijo Toshiro por lo bajo, Tora empezó a reir.

Iban a empezar una pelea innecesaria de no ser por que las puertas frente a ellos se abrieron dejando ver a tres capitanes y tres tenientes.

En medio estaba un señor de barba larga color blanca y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho con un bastón de madera posando sus dos manos sobre este. Al lado derecho de él había un hombre más joven con un sombrero de paja y un kimono rosado con flores adornandolo sobre su espalda y el pelo agarrado en una coleta con una flor roja adornandolo, y al lado izquierdo del hombre mayor había otro hombre más joven, de apariencia enfermiza que tenía el pelo largo de color blanco.

Atras de ellos se encontraban los tenientes de los respectivos capitanes. Toshiro y Tora hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Levanten sus cabezas tercer puesto Hitsugaya, tercer puesto Hyusen-Pidió con voz autoritoria el capitán comandante. Éstos hicieron caso a las órdenes del capitán y alzaron las cabezas.

-Supongo que ya conocen nuestros nombres, pero se los repetiré una vez más. Yo soy el capitán comandante Genryusai Yamamoto, este hombre a mi derecha es el capitán del octavo escuadrón, Shunsui Kyoraku y este hombre a mi izquierda es el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, Jushiro Ukkitake-Presentó el barbon.

-¿Saben porqué están aquí?-Preguntó Kyoraku.

-No señor, sólo nos pidieron que nos reportaramos-Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ustedes están hoy aquí para hacerles una prueba que consiste endemostrar sus poderes, según sabemos ya llegan al bankai, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Ukkitake.

-Si-Contestaron ambos.

-Bueno, como ustedes sabran el puesto de capitán del décimo escuadrón está vacante, debemos sustituirlo rápidamente como ustedes sabrán-Explicó.

-Así que tienen la oportunidad de demostrar que tan fuertes son, pero sólo uno logrará obtener el titulo de capitán-Continuó la explicacion animadamente el del sombrero de paja.

-Ok-Respondieron Toshiro y Tora.

Tora se veía emocionado, de verdad quería ser capitán mientras que a Toshiro no le quedaba de otra.

Entraron a la gran habitación y se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era este, tenía un gran parecido al subterráneo de Urahara, todo era desierto, no había ninguna planta o casa, sólo tierra, piedras y uno que otro cerrito.

-Primero quiero que me muestren sus habilidades con el kido-Dijo Yamamoto.

Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza para después ponerse de acuerdo para ver quién empezaba. Primero empezó Tora apuntando a una roca y destruyendola en mil pedazos, después le tocó al albino e hizo exactamente lo mismo que su amigo.

-Bien, ahora quiero ver su shikai y después el bankai-

Los chicos volvieron a ponerse de acuerdo y esta ves comenzó el albino.

Empezó a elevar su poder espiritual haciendo que su espada empezará a congelarse.

-Gobierna sobre los cielos helados...-Exclamó mientras un dragón de agua y hielo hacían acto de presencia mientras el portador de este lo controlaba, de la empuñadura de su espada apareció una cuchilla en forma de media luna que colgaba de una larga cadena .

-Bankai...Daiguren Hyorinmaru- Exclamó mientras tomaba la apariencia de un dragón de hielo, una gran capa de hielo se combinó con su cuerpo brindándole en su espalda unas grandes alas hechas de esta misma, su mano derecha toma la forma de una cabeza de dragón y sus pies tomaron la forma de garras de hielo, terminando así en su parte posterior donde poseía una gran cola de hielo.

-Impresionante, ¿No crees Yamy-san?-Preguntó Kyoraku a su superior.

-Mmmhh-Contestó este miradando con interés al joven de hielo.

-¿Qué puedes hacer con él?- Preguntó curioso Ukkitake.

-Pues, con el shikai puedo dominar al dragón de hielo y agua con mi espada, con la que puedo lanzar potentes chorros de reiatsu helado o bien puedo dirigirlo frontalmente contra el enemigo. También suelo recurrir a mi espada de hielo para lanzar ataques más contundentes-Explicó el albino dándoles tiempo para procesar la información.

-Y con el bankai soy capaz de volar con estas alas y replegarlas como protección, además de descargar potentes ataques con mi espada o cola, que desencadenan poderosas solidificaciones de hielo. También puedo lanzar un potente dragón de hielo moviendo la espada, puedo manipular el agua para convertirla en hielo y moldearlo cómo yo quiera para defenderme o atacar, mi bankai trasforma todo el agua que se encuentre a mi alrededor en un arma para mi beneficio, mi bankai también puede reconstruirse rápidamente si tiene agua cerca, también puedo usar el hielo para sellar momentáneamente mis heridas y así aguantar más el ritmo del combate. Estoy practicando una tecnica la cual debo reforzar, consiste en crear un espejo de hielo de mi mismo, es decir un clon, para así evadir un golpe realmente grave, sin embargo, cómo ya dije, aún debo perfeccionar-Explicó mientrasdeshacía su bankai.

-¡Vaya!, Quién diría qué un niño tendria semejante poder-Exclamó un impresionado Kyoraku haciendo que Toshiro fruncido el ceño.

"¿Niño?"Pensó.

-Si, muy impresionante-Dijo de igual manera Ukkitake.

-Ahora usted Hyusen-Pidió.

-Si-Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Hizo lo mismo que Toshiro al inicio, elevó su poder espiritual concentrándo todo en su espada para luego gritar:

-Convierte lo malo en tu beneficio, ¡Hiyasha!-Exclamó el pelinegro activando el shikai mientras una especie de aura maligna lo empezaba a rodear alarmando a los capitanes y al albino.

-No podemos permitir que llegue al bankai, eso sería peligroso-Exclamó Ukkitake.

-¡Tercer puesto Hyusen!, ¡Detenegase en este instante!- Exclamó el capitán de la primera.

-¡Aún no llego al bankai!-Exclamó Tora sin dejar de elevar su poder espiritual.

-¡Hyusen!, ¡Detente!-Exclamó el albino.

-Bankai-Exclamó el pelinegro formando una nube negra en el cielo de donde cientos de hollows empezaban a asomarse. Gritos desgarradores se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar.

-¡Admiren mi poder!-Exclamó de nuevo mientras salían hollows de la nube y lo rodeaban pero antes de que todo continuara, los hollows desaparecieron en cenizas después de ser quemados por la zampackto del capitán general.

-¿P-Pero qué?-Decía Tora mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Hyusen!-Exclamó el albino con preocupación acercándose a él.

El anciano miró al pelinegro con algo de intriga, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no podía tener un puesto de capitán, además de que tenían que hacer algo con ese bankai.

-Salgan unos momentos por favor, Hitsugaya-san, lleve a su amigo al cuarto escuadrón-Pidió el capitán de la onceava.

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a su amigo a que se pusiera de pie y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que se fueron los capitanes tuvieron una larga conversación que duró más de dos horas. Cuando al fin tomaron una decisión, se dirigieron al cuarto escuadrón a darles la noticia de quien sería el nuevo capitán de la décima.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron los dos chicos al oír la noticia.

-Felicitaciones Hitsugaya-san, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde haremos el anuncio oficial a todo el sereitei-Dijo un sonriente Ukkitake.

-P-Pero yo soy más fuerte que él, hasta el capitán comandante tuvo que detenerme para no activar mi bankai-Exclamó molesto el pelinegro tratando de levantarse de la cama en la que estaba.

-El capitán comandante dio órdenes estrictas de que fuera Hitsugaya y también dijo que teníamos que hablar contigo respecto a tus poderes, son una amenaza para la sociedad de almas-Explicó el del sombrero.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna amenaza!- Exclamó enojado Tora.

-Hyusen tranquilisate-Dijo el albino.

-¡Tu cállate!, ¡Lo dices por que ya eres capitán!, ¡Yo deseaba serlo y tú me lo arrebataste!-Exclamó enojado.

-¡En primera, aún no soy nombrado capitán oficialmente!, ¡Y en segunda, ¿Por que diablos te enojas conmigo?!, ¡En todo ccaso deberias enojarte con ellos por elegirme a mí y no a ti!-Exclamó el albino igual de enojado.

-¡Si claro señor capitán roba sueños!-

-¡Silencio!-Exclamó Ukkitake poniendo el orden.

-No puedo decirles nada más que lo que acabo de decir, joven Hyusen debería sentirse orgulloso de que su amigo haya alcanzado el nivel de capitán, usted también tiene el potencial de uno, pero entienda que su poder es un peligro y debemos aclararlo con el capitán comndante-

-¡Yo no soy un peligro!-Exclamó Tora.

-Hitsugaya-san, por favor salga del cuarto-Dijo Kyoraku mientras Ukkitake y Tora seguian discutiendo.

-Pero..-

-No te preocupes, tu amigo estará mejor mañana, hasta entonces sería buena idea el que no vinieras-Recomendó el hombre frente al albino tratando tranquilizarlo.

-Si... esta bien-Dijo no muy convencido mientras salía del cuarto.

Fin del flash back

-Al día siguiente hicieron pública la noticia tal como dijo Ukkitake, y después de eso ya no supe nada de Hyusen, no hasta

dos años después cuando empezaron a haber unos ataques extraños en el Rukongai-Narró el albino recordando.

Flash back

-¡Capitán!, aquí el grupo A reportando el informe sobre los ataques que han sucedido los últimos dias en el Rukongai-Exclamó un hombre inclinandose ante el albino.

-Lo escucho-Dijo el capitán dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hemos encontrado rastros de hollows por varios puntos del Rukongai, sin embargo no atacan a los habitantes del lugar, sólo ocasionan desastre destruyendo todo a su paso, según el capitán Kurotsuchi algo o alguien los está manipulando, de otra manera no hay explicación del porque no atacan a los habitantes-Reportó el hombre.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si capitán-

-Bien, pueden marcharse- Dijo pensativo.

-Si-Exclamó el grupo para después hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

-Será mejor ir a ver por mi mismo antes de sacar conclusiones-Dijo para sí pensativo mientras desaparecía con shumpo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·

-No tenías que venir conmigo-Dijo el albino sin voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-¡Pero capitán!, es mi trabajo como teniente el serle de utilidad en situaciones como estas-Exclamó Rangiku.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo el albino sin tomarle mucha importancia.

La pelinaranja ignoró el comportamiento frío del pequeño capitán, a fin de cuentas ya tenía muchos años conociendolo asi que ya se había acostumbrado.

Pasaron horas buscando pistas sobre quién podría ser el que manipulaba a los hollows pero no encontraban nada e incluso los ataques desaparecieron.

-Esto es extraño...-Dijo para sí el albino pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Aaah!-Suspiró la mujer de gran delantera-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, no estamos encontrando nada y los ataques sesaron-

-Es por eso te dije que te quedarás en el escuadrón-Dijo el albino con una venita en la cabeza.

-Esque ya tenemos más de tres horas buscando y no encontramos ni una sola pista-Se quejó Rangiku haciendo pucheros.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, es por eso que es extraño-Dijo aún pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó, pero cuando el albino iba a responder una mariposa infernal apareció.

-Un mensaje-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras la mariposa se posaba en su mano.

-'Atención a todos los capitanes del gotei 13, se requiere de su presencia en la primera escuadra urgentemente, es relacionado con los extraños ataques en el Rukongai'-Anunció la teniente de la décima a su capitán.

-Quiero que sigas inspeccionando el lugar y si vez algo inusual o a un hollow solo, no le hagas frente, hazmelo saber inmediatamente-Ordenó el peliblanco.

-Si-Exclamó Rangiku llendo en dirección contraria a la del capitán.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·

-Cómo ya sabrán, los he mandado a llamar para dar a conocer ciertas características del culpable a los ataques que a habido en el Rukongai, el capitán Kurotsuchi encontró algo que nos ayudará a dar con el culpable-Dijo el capitán más anciano del gotei cediendo la palabra al mencionado.

-Según nuestras investigaciones en el centro de investigación y desarrollo, hemos descubierto ciertas características sobre el culpable de los recientes ataques en el Rukongai, es un hombre con una zampackuto muy interesante ya que esta puede llamar a los hollows y claro manipularlos a su antojo-Anunció el capitán con extrema curiosidad e interés en el enemigo.

Toshiro abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el dato, aunque ya se esperaba eso no lo podía creer.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, usted mejor que nadie sabe a quien nos estamos enfrentando ya que fue un amigo suyo, por que para atacar de esa manera sin lastimar a alguien quiere decir que sólo está intentando llamar su atención, usted es el único que podrá hacerle frente para hacerlo entrar en razón-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Esta bien, pero yo no pienso lastimarlo, sólo lo dejaré fuera de combate-Advirtió el albino.

-Me parece bien, entonces se lo encargo capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo el anciano al albino el cual asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Toshiro se pasó el resto del día buscando a Hyusen y cuando creyó que le sería imposible, sintió una gran presión espiritual y de inmediato salió en busca de dicha presión, conocía muy bien es a energía espiritual. Y cuando llegó donde se encontraba su objetivo lo que vio lo impresionó demasiado, sin lugar dudas no se había equivocado pues ante sus ojos se encontraba su ex-compañero de escuela y gran amigo, o al menos para él aún era era eso, su amigo.

-¿H-Hyusen...?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte...capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo cínicamente el pelinegro.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Bueno pues creo que valió a pena la tardanza o almenos a mi si me gustó xD, no había actualizado no por que no quisiera, esque en mi condición como estudiante de preparatoria, más los problema en mi casa, más la pérdida que sufrí hace :'( poco pues no tuve mucho tiempo y la inspiración se me corto bien feo u.u pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa ;) les prometo actualizar más rápido :3.

Y volviendo con el tema de allá arriba, mi idea era poner toda la historia entre Toshiro y Tora en este capítulo pero tenía que poner un motivo para que Toshiro le contara toda la historia a Karin y pues una cosa salió a la otra y me quedo todo lo que puse al inicio (supongo que esrelleno o no se :B) y pues por eso lo haré así jeje.

También quería decirles que haré

como una secuela de la prometida falsa, por que...ummm...no se, siento que estuvo muy cortante, en algunas partes, y no me convenció mucho el final (bueno me gustó la última última parte :3), pero a lo que me refiero es a que estuvo incompleto al menos para mi punto de vista y el de algunas personas y tal vez para uno de ustedes (los que lo hayan leído) para que se vayan preparando, porque no pienso (al menos hasta ahora) dejar sólo este fic pero de que habrá una secuela de la prometida habrá así que esperenlo ;D.

Y para finalizar con el bla bla bla, un agradecimiento especial para:

Alejandra.P y o: Gracias por seguir apoyandome, espero seguir contando con tu ayuda :'D y también quiero decirte una cosa :3 si no actualizas tu fic pronto investigare donde vives y te haré sufrir :D jaja naa no te creas(me da weba investigar xD) pero si deberías actualizar,pronto no puedo esperar tanto tiempo TT 0 TT me dejaste con la duda -3-*, pero bueno, tus motivos deberás tener u.u nos vemos ^-^ y actualiza pronto ^-^.

Guest: Jaja pues gracias por apoyarme y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y sobre todo que ahora sea uno de tus favoritos :3 eso me halaga jaja xD espero me sigas apoyando :'D.

También agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y toman algo de su tiempo para dejarme un review :3. Sin más que decir hasta el siguiente capítulo ;D


	5. el pasado de Toshiro y Tora (parte 2)

**Hola, he aquí trayendo el siguiente capítulo xD, espero les guste y haya valido la pena esperar ^w^.**

**Declamier (creo que así se escribe .-.): Bleach y sus personajes no pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo-Sama :3.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**-Diálogo-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**Toshiro pasó el resto del día buscando a Hyusen y cuando creyó que le sería imposible, sintió una gran presión espiritual y de inmediato salió en busca de dicha presión, conocía muy bien esa energía espiritual. Y cuando llegó donde se encontraba su objetivo lo que vio lo impresionó demasiado, sin lugar dudas no se había equivocado pues ante sus ojos se encontraba su ex-compañero de escuela y gran amigo, o al menos para él aun era su amigo.**

**-¿H-Hyusen...?-Preguntó sorprendido.**

**-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte...capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo cínicamente el pelinegro.**

**Capítulo 5: El pasado de Toshiro y Tora (parte 2)**

Seguía sin creerlo, no podía ser verdad, su antes amigo y compañero de clases, ¡Era ahora el más buscado por la sociedad de almas!.

-¿Qué pasa 'capitán'?... pareciera como si viera a un fantasma...-Dijo cínicamente sin quitar esa sonrisa fingida de su rostro.

-¿Por qué...?-Susurro para sí el albino.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso Hyusen?!, ¡¿Por qué desapareciste sin dejarrastros?!, ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sindecirme nada?!-Exclamó el albino confundido, de verdad no quería creer que ahora él fuera su enemigo.

-¿Y por qué tendría que decirte algo?, tu no eres más que un conocido, uno que jamás debí conocer-Dijo antes de blandir su espada y atacar al peliblanco, quién apenas pudo reaccionar esquivando el ataque sin embargo la espada del pelinegro logró cortarle levemente la mejilla derecha haciendo que un chorrito de sangre saliera de este.

-¿P-Pero qué dices?-Preguntó el albino con el ceño fruncido respondiendo a los ataques del pelinegro.

-¡Tú y toda la sociedad de almas puede irse al infierno!, ¡Me rechazaron diciendo que yo era una amenaza!, ¡Que mis poderes sólo trairian desgracias!, ¡¿Pero sabes qué?!, ¡Ya no me importa lo que digan!, ¡Se arrepentirán de haberme tratado así!, ¡Y tu, por haberme quitado mi sueño!-Exclamó furioso el pelinegro dando cada vez más fuerte sus ataques.

-¡No era mi intención quitarte tus sueños!, sabes lo mucho que me esforse para llegar a este título de capitán-Exclamó el shinigami devolviendo los ataques.

-¡Yo también me esforse y lo sabes!-

-¡Pero aún eras inexperto con tus poderes!-

-Ya no más... ¡Ya no más!-Exclamó Tora haciendo retroceder al albino con la espada.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, si te entregas reducirán tu castigo e incluso, si dices como te sientes, podrían darte un puesto en los 13bescuadrones de protección-Exclamó Toshiro sin soltar su katanabtratando de hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro.

-No haré tal cosa cómo entregarme, eso sería suicidio...-Dijo mientras empezaba a elevarse en el aire y elevaba su katana, esta empezó a dar vueltas creando una gran nube gris en el cielo, Toshiro abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el ataque.

-Convierte lo malo en tu beneficio...-Recitó.

-¡Detente!-Exclamó mientras empezaban a escucharse chillidos de hollows y se sentía una presión espiritual muy fuerte.

-¡Hiyasha!-Exclamó el pelinegro mientras era rodeado por cientos de hollows que salían de aquella nube gris.

Toshiro no tuvo más opción que activar su bankai para después volar hasta donde se encontraba Tora y acabar con los hollows, sin embargo eso le fue imposible ya que los hollows no paraban de salir de la nube, Toshiro empezaba a desesperarse, ¿Cómo es que podía llamar a tal cantidad de hollows y aún así seguir llamando a más?.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Que no se supone que eres un capitán?, ¡Apúrate y matalos de una vez!-Exclamó cabreado el pelinegro mientras hacia aparecer a más hollows.

"Esto no está bien, si sigue así no podré controlarlo yo sólo, debo hacer algo ya"Pensaba el albino mientras congelaba y partía en dos los hollows.

-No me dejas otra opción más que llevarte a la fuerza-Dijo el albino empezando a elevar su poder espiritual.-No quería tener que usar este ataque contigo...pero no me dejas más opción-Dijo el albino apuntando al pelinegro con su zampackto.

-¡Jee!, ¿Qué me puede hacer un enano como tú?-Dijo Tora buscando molestar al albino, este no le diovimportancia al comentario del chico y empezó con su ataque.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras era rodeado por varios pilares de hielo que empezaban girar su alrededor.

-Sennen hyoro...-Dijo el albino mientras los pilares empezaban a acercarse más y más a él hasta el punto de encerrar al pelinegro y derrotarle debido a la temperatura que hay dentro de esta prisión helada.

-Perdóname...-Dijo mientras bajaba la vista sombreado sus ojos sólo para escuchar como explotaba la prisión de hielo donde se encontraba Hyusen y antes de que este cayera al suelo lo alcanzó con shumpo.

Lo puso un momento en el suelo para que su cuerpo descansara antes de llevarlo ante el capitán comandante.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Buen trabajo capitán Hitsugaya, yo me encargaré del resto-Dijo una mujer de estatura baja y cabellos color negro con cierto tono azulado, el cual era corto, a excepción de dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda, que se encuentran envueltos en tela y con una anilla dorada atada al final de cada uno de ellos.

-Yo lo llevaré, no es necesario que lo haga usted, capitana Soi Fong- Dijo el albino ignorandola mientraspasaba por un lado de ella.

-Son ordenes estrictas del capitán comandande-Exclamó la capitana

de la segunda encarnado al albino.

Toshiro detuvo el paso al ver a la peliazul frente a él.

-A mi me impusieron la orden de encargarme del enemigo, y si no escuché una orden directa del capitán general, no pienso entregarte al prisionero-Dijo con el ceño fruncido entrando a la oficina de la primera escuadra dejando a una estupefacta Soi Fong.

Al entrar al lugar depósito a su viejo amigo en el suelo ante el capitán de la primera, quien ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

-Buen trabajo capitán Hitsugaya, ahora puede marcharse, yo me encargaré del resto-Dijo sin voltear a ver al albino quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Le echó una última mirada a su amigo, ciertamente Tora había cambiado mucho, al menos su comportamiento, ya que era una persona alegre y parlanchin, el verlo en ese estado de sufrimiento y sed de veganza hacia la sociedad de almas y sobre todo hacia él, lo hacía sentir meramente culpable, pero él tambien había puesto todo su empeño para llegar al puesto de capitán.

-¿Ocurre algo capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó el Barbón sin dejar de darle la espalda al albino sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué... pasará con él?-Preguntó inconscientemente.

-Será enjuiciado por la central 46 y ahí se decidirá su castigo, ir en contra de la sociedad de almas es un grave delito-Dijo el anciano capitán.-Le adverti que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero veo que no le importó la advertencia-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Preguntó el albino curioso

-Antes de que el joven Hyusen desapareciera, le había advertido sobre lo peligroso que podia ser su zampackuto tanto para él como para los de su alrededor, ahora veo que sólo perdía el tiempo en explicaciones-

-Ya veo... capitán, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-Preguntó el peliblanco, el anciano volteó a verlo.

-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podría mantenerme al tanto sobre la decisión que tome la central 46?- Preguntó el albino esperando que la repuesta fuera una negativa, ¿Como diablos lo mantendrían al tanto de la situación?, si, era su amigo, pero eso de mantenerlo al tanto era algo que...

-Está bien-Dijo Genryusai dándole la espalda de nuevo sorprendiendo a Toshiro.

-¿D-De verdad?-Preguntó sin creerlo.

-Si eso es todo lo que quiere decirme puede retirarse, mañana veremos que pasa y prepare su informe para la junta de mañana- Ordenó sin responder a la pregunta.

-Si-Dijo el albino más tranquilo llendose del lugar.

Al día siguiente ya todos los capitanes se habían reunido en la primera escuadra, cada capitán pasó a dar su respectivo informe concluyendo así con la reunión cerrando el caso de los ataques en el Rukongai.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, quisiera hablar con usted un momento-Pidió el capitán comandante.

-¿Qué pasa capitán?-

-La decisión sobre el castigo deHyusen ha sido tomada y se llevará acabo dentro de unas horas-Informó al albino tal como había prometido.

-¿Y.. usted sabe que harán?-Preguntó esperandose lo peor.

-Él...-Dijo siendo interrumpido por un rugido.

-¿Hollows?-Preguntó para sí el chico de cabellera blanca, pero al sentir un reatsu recordó.

-No puede ser-Dijo el albino abriendo los ojos de par en par reconociendo el reatsu.

-Y sigue sin entender-Dijo el Barbón suspirando con pesades.

-¡Capitán!, ¡Él prisionero escapó y hay hollows por todo el sereitei saliendo del cielo!-Exclamó su teniente entrando a la sala.

-¡Yo me encargó capitán!-Exclamó el albino saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose hasta Hyusen.

Todo era un caos, varias tropas del cuarto escuadrón iban de un lugar a otro con shinigamis heridos lo cual era extraño "¿A caso Hyusen los está atacando, o de verdad los hollows pueden dejarlos fuera de combate?"Pensaba el chico, era raro que tantos shinigamis fueran heridos de esa manera solo por unos hollows.

-Llegas tarde, mi estimado 'amigo'-Dijo sarcasticamrnte el pelinegro.

-Ja, ¿Ahora si soy un amigo?- Preguntó el albino alzando una ceja.

-Che... tienes razón, después de todo, no puedo llamar amigo a alguien que me traicionó-Exclamó esto último atacando al albino con su zampackuto, Toshiro lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Yo no traicione a nadie-Exclamó Toshiro cruzando espadas con el pelinegro.

-¡No te lo Perdónare!-Exclamó Tora echando fuego por la boca.

A cada minuto que pasaba sus ataques eran más y más potentes, si las cosas seguían así se le dificultaria mucho al peliblanco así que era mejor atacar con todo ahora que podía.

-Tenso jurin..-Susurro el albino mientras el clima empezaba a tornarse frío.

-No caire en tu trampa de nuevo-Exclamó el pelinegro empezando a formar una gran nube en el cielo.

-Junsui hollows-Exclamó mientras de la nube gris una grieta empezaba a aparecer.

-N-No puede ser...-Dijo el albino para sí abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Un rugido se escuchó por todo el sereitei llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué diablos cres que estas haciendo trayendo a un menos grande?!-Exclamó Toshiro.

-Se supone que eres un capitán, eso no debería importante-Exclamó el pelinegro antes de ordenar al menos grande atacar al capitán de la décima.

-Maldición...-Susurro para sí.

-¡Dairuguen Hyorinmaru!-Exclamó el albino cambiando de apariencia y elevando su reatsu al máximo.-Hyoten Hiakkaso...-Dijo para luego apreciar como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y cambiaba bruscamente de clima y del cielo varios copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente.

-Jajajaja, ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!, ¿Sólo harás nevar?, ¡No me subestimes!-Exclamó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al albino que no movió un sólo dedo y lo miraba fríamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo le fue imposible llegar al muchacho de cabellera blanca.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?-Preguntó Tora abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver como cada copo de nieve congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo, volteó a ver al albino quien tenía la mirada sobre él, era una mirada de lástima y eso lo enfurecía, que su oponente le tuviera lastima. Solo así se sentía más dañado por el joven capitan.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya... juro, que me vengaré... regresare y te quitare lo más preciado de tu vida así como tu lo hiciste conmigo- Exclamó el hombre de cabellos negros mientras

terminaba de congelarse y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por

hielo.

-Perdóname Hyusen... perdóname-

Dijo deshaciendo su bankai con la

cabeza baja haciendo que varios

mechones le sombrearan los ojos y

sus manos las hacía puños, no pudo

evitar que una lágrima traicionera

saliera de sus hermosos ojos

turquesa al escuchar la explosión

que terminaría con el pelinegro.

"Tora..."Pensaba el chico.

Fin del flash back

-Después de eso supusieron que había muerto, ni siquiera habían encontrado su cuerpo después de esa explosión, yo me siento tan culpable por eso-Término de narrar el albino.

-Pero no fue tu culpa lo que pasó, no deberías sentirte así-Dijo Karin buscando consolar al chico.

-No puedo evitarlo y ahora por culpa de eso va a querer hacerte daño sólo para hacerme daño a mi-Dijo el albino frustrado, se sentía mal por el pelinegro pero tampoco podía darle el lujo de querer hacerle algo a Karin.

Karin no sabia que hacer para sacar al chico de esa frustración, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, pero no podía decir nada porque si decía algo talvez el albino lo tomaría por el lado negativo y posiblemente terminarian discutiendo, así que sólo optó por abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído un -No te preocupes, todo saladrá bien- Tranquilizandolo un poco.

-Vamos a casa, seguro ya nos estarán buscando para cenar-Dijo Karin poniéndose de pie extendiendole una mano a Toshiro para que la siguiera.

El chico puso una media sonrisa y tomó la mano de la chica poniéndose de pie también y caminando hacia la casa de la pelinegra.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~

Al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki se dieron cuenta de que en la casa no había nadie puesto a que todo estaba muy silencioso, cuando se adentraron más en la casa Karin vio una nota que decía:

_**"Queridos Karin-chan y Hitsugaya- san, fuimos a cenar en un puesto nuevo de comida**_

_**rápida que esta cerca del centro comercial, si gustan venir pueden hacerlo si no, ahí hay algo de comida en el refrigerador, sólo calientenla, que tengan buen provecho**_

_**Atte:Yuzu."**_

-Parece que no vendran por un buen

rato-Dijo Karin mostrándole el recado al chico.

-Si, eso parece-Dijo tomando la nota.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Karin llendo a la cocina por la comida que había senseñalado la rubia.

-Más o menos, ¿Y tú?-Preguntó el albino dejando la nota por ahí mientras la seguía.

-También, empiezo a tener hambre-Contestó al chico volteando a verlo.

-Vamos a comer algo afuera-Propuso el chico.

-Aquí hay comida no te preocupes-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces rechazas mi invitación de ir a cenar a otro lado?-Preguntó el albino acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

-Eh... c-claro que no...jeje... es sólo que no necesitas gastar dinero por eso-Dijo Karin con una risita nerviosa mientras sentía que se hacía chiquita por la cercanía del joven.

-No seas tonta, eso no me pesa Karin, yo quiero invitarte a cenar en otro lado-Dijo el albino poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su patalón dejando a una confundia a Karin.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos?-Insistió Toshiro esperándola en la puerta.

-Esta bien, si tu insistes-Dijo siguiendo al albino.

Una vez decidido ambos chicos salieron de la casa y fueron caminando a un lugar cercano en donde poder comer algo y así llegaron a un puesto pequeño donde vendían okonomiyaki, cuando terminaron de comer la dueña del puesto les ofreció un postre que ni Karin ni Toshiro podían rechazar ya que el postre consistía en un delicioso helado de sandía, Karin no lo rechazó por la parte del helado y Toshiro no pudo rechazarlo por la parte de la sandía.

Una vez satisfechos, dieron las gracias y se fueron a caminar un rato por ahí en lo que se le pasaba la comida.

Fueron al parque donde se encontraron a Uryu y a Orihime. La verdad no querían acercarse a ellos, no por sangrones sino porque sabían que los llenarían de preguntas y no tenían ganas de responderlas por ahora.

-Oye, ¿Que no ese es el capitán de la décima escuadra del gotei 13?- Preguntó confundido Uryu. Orihime lo pensó un rato.

-¡Claro!, Es Hitsugaya-san-Exclamó infantilmente chocando su puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

-¿Pero que hace por aquí?, ¿Habrá pasado algo?-Preguntó pensativo más para sí que para la chica.

-No se, vayamos a preguntarle-Dijo Orihime de igual forma que el peliazul.

-¡Hitsugaya-san!-Exclamó la pelinaranja.

-¿Los saludamos?-Dijo Karin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No tengo ganas de preguntas absurdas, además no quiero que

Kurosaki se entere de lo nuestro por terceras personas, no conozco mucho a esa mujer, pero si es como

Matsumoto le dira a Kurosaki antes de decircelo nosotros-Dijo antes de jalar a Karin de la mano, pues las tenían agarradas, mientras empezaba a correr huyendo de los jóvenes.

-¡Hitsugaya-san...!, ¿Uh?-Dijo la chica deteniendo el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detienes?-Preguntó Uryu alcanzandola.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esa chica era Karin-chan?-Preguntó la chica

confundida mientras veía como desaparecían en una esquina el

albino y la pelinegra.

-¿Te refieres a la hermana de Kurosaki?-Preguntó Uryu.

-Uhm...-Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza -Iban tomados de la

mano...-Concluyó la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!, Debes haber imaginado cosas, que yo sepa la hermana de Kurosaki no sabe nada acerca de la sociedad de almas y shinigamis, por eso es imposible que conozca al capitán Hitsugaya-Respondió el peliazul ajustsndose las gafas.

-Pero es lógico ¿No crees?, Kurosaki-kun se casará con una shinigami, posiblemente Hitsugaya-san esté aquí para ayudar y se esté quedando en casa de los Kurosaki por ese motivo y como consecuencia haya conoconocido a Karin-chan-Dijo pensativa.

-No creo que aparezca un sentimiento de ese tipo de la noche a la mañana Orihime-Dijo Uryu con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero ellos son jóvenes, y están en la edad en que buscan a alguien especial para después ununirse en matrimonio-Dijo emocionada la chica con unas estrellitas en los ojos imaginado la historia de amor entre Toshiro y Karin.

-Pero el capitán Hitsugaya debe tener más de un siglo-Exclamó el peliazul.

-Uryu, en el amor no hay edad-Dijo la Melinapelinaranja haciendo pucheros infinitamente.

-Tal vez, pero si ese fuera el caso los shinigamis tienen prohibido tener ese tipo de relación con los humanos, Kurosaki es una excepción pues ahora es un capitán del gotei 13 y de todas maneras ¿Qué no el capitán Hitsugaya salía con la tenienteteniente de la quinta escuadra?-Preguntó curioso.

-Mmm... ahora que lo dices, es verdad, ¡Ya se!, ¡Vayamos a averiguar que pasa!-Exclamó emocionada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Con quién?-Preguntó confundido.

-Si aquí está hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-san también debería estar aquí-Exclamó la chica antes de jalar al peliazul mientras se dirigía a la residencia Kurosaki.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡Toshiro, ya!, ¡Deja de jalarme, ya no nos siguen!-Exclamó Karin tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

Toshiro se detuvo y agarró un poco de aire, era por eso que odiaba tanto los gigai, además de que no le permitía correr rápido se cansaba mucho más rápido de lo normal pues hace mucho tiempo que no lo utilizaba y seguía sin acostumbrarse aún.

Una ves que tomaron aire empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y sin sentido hasta que llegaron a la casa, pero antes de entrar Toshiro detuvo a Karin.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó confundida.

-¿Les diremos a todos de lo nuestro o prefieres esperar a Kurosaki?-

Preguntó directamente.

-Amm... pues de cualquier manera Ichi-nii se enterará, así que da igual si se enteran o no, solo preparate por las idioteces que diga el viejo o al llanto exagerado de Yuzu-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Está bien y lo mismo digo por Matsumoto, ella será capaz de hacer una fiesta, creeme, busca cualquier pretexto para hacer una estupida fiesta de alcohol-Dijo de igual manera.

Una vez tomada la decisión tomaron un poco de aire y entraron a la casa y en cuanto la abrieron Toshiro fue embestido por un eufórico Isshin al borde del llanto.

-¡Hijo!-Exclamó mientras lo tenía en el suelo asfixiandolo con un abrazo exagerado.

-¡¿Q-Qué...Demo...?!-Exclamó como pudo el albino mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al más viejo de los Kurosaki.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Exclamó Karin dándole una patada a su padre estrellándose contra la pared cayendo de cara suelo.-¡¿Por qué eres tan infantil?!-Le gritó al pelinegro para después ayudar al albino a ponerse de pie.

-Te dije...-Dijo Karin avergonzada por el acto tan infantil de su padre.

-Me esperaba todo menos eso-Dijo Toshiro incorporándose.

-¡Oh Masaki!, ¡Nuestra Karin esta creciendo rápido!-Exclamó llorando exageradamente ante un póster gigante que estaba en la pared, era la imagen de una mujer cuya protagonista era su difunta esposa.

-¡Kya!, ¡No pensaban esconderlo!, ¿Verdad capitán?-Exclamó Matsumoto a su capitán arrebatandole a Karin y asfixiando abesta con un eufórico abrazo.

-¡Sueltala idiota!, ¡La ahogas!-Exclamó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh!, ¡Perdóname Karin-chan!, me dejé llevar por el momento-Dijo la pelinaranja soltando a la chica.

-¡¿Que diablos pasa contigo?!-Exclamó Karin agarrando aire.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡Felicitaciones!- Exclamó Yuzu abrazando a su

hermana cariñosamente.

-P-Pero Yuzu...-Dijo Karin algo harta del alboroto.

-¡Shiro-chan!, ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!-Exclamó Hinamori abrazando al albino quien correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, ante esto Karin fruncio el ceño.

Si bien sabía que entre ellos no había nada más que una buena amistad e incluso llegaba a ser hermandad, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de ella, no debería sentirlos pues Toshiro ya le había dejado bien en claro que la única para él era ella y que Momo sólo era una amiga.

-Lo vez, si era Karin -chan-Dijo Orihime alegre.

-Pues si, tenías razón-Dijo mirando la escena divertido.

-¡Ustedes!-Exclamaron ambos chicos apuntandolos con el dedo índice acusadoramente.

Los aludidos se tensaron, no sabían porque pero se sentían intimidados por ambos chicos ya que estos los fulminaban con la mirada.

-Te dije que no les dijéramos nada-Reclamó Uryu por lo bajo sólo para que la pelinaranja lo escuchara.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡Toshiro-kun!, Ishida-san e Inoue-san nos contaron todo lo que pasó, bueno sólo que iban tomados de la mano, pero más las evidencias de Rangiku-san y Kuchiki-san ¡Confirmamos que ya son novios oficialmente!-Exclamó Yuzu emocionada y feliz por su hermana mientras Rukia y Matsumoto chocaban las manos viendo triunfante su plan de juntarlos, aunque a decir verdad no esperaban que fuera tan rápido.

Toshiro y Karin se sonrojaron por el comentario de la rubia, Isshin volvió a abrazar a Toshiro como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras gritaba que quería que no se tardaran en darle nietos ya que Ichigo había tardado mucho.

Pasaron horas tratando de quitarselos de encima, y Karin empezaba a molestarse a cada carrilla que recibían de parte de los presentes y así terminó el día.

Matsumoto y Hinamori se fueron con Uryu y Orihime, las chicas habían decidido quedarse en la casa de Orihime ya que en la casa Kurosaki eran muchos, Toshiro ocupó el cuarto de Karin que una vez fue el cuarto de Ichigo. Karin, Rukia y Yuzu durmieron en el cuarto de esta última, al principio Karin compartiría cuarto con el albino, propuesta echa por el eufórico y sobre animado Isshin, pero Yuzu dijo que aunque fueran novios, no estaba bien que compartieran cuarto al menos no aún.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó?-Exclamó una emocionada Rukia.

-Si si, ya te dije que pasó, ahora déjame entrar-Exigió la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kawaii!, el capitán más frío, aparte de Ni-Sama, así de blando con una chica, no lo puedo creer-Exclamó Rukia.

-No tienes que gritarlo ¡Y ya déjame entrar!-Exclamó Karin cabreada, ¡Sólo quería cepillarse los malditos dientes!.

-Si si, ya me voy-Dijo Rukia llendo sonriente a su, por ahora, cuarto.

Karin suspiró con pesades, apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas desde su confesión con Toshiro y ya no soportaba las preguntas, las carrillas y las estupideces que decía su padre, ¡Era sencillamente molesto!.

Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes se disponía a ir al cuarto de su hermana y hubiera sido así sino hubiera sido por que alguien la jaló del brazo y la llevóecho de su hogar.

Empezó a forcejear, patear y golpear a la persona que la jalaba hasta que esta la soltó.

-Golpeas muy duró...-Dijo el albino sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Toshiro?-Preguntó confundida.-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Sabías que existe la comunicación verbal?, pudiste haberme dicho 'Karin vamos al techo' no jalarme de esa manera y..-

-Ya cállate, solo quería darte las buenas noches, pero en esta casa no hay privacidad ni siquiera para darte las buenas noches-Dijo el chico interrumpiendola.

-Aa... ya veo, pues amm... yo-

-Ya te dije que te calles-Dijo elalbino robandole un beso fugaz a la chica en los labios.

-¿Desde cuando eres así?-Preguntó levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Desde hoy en la tarde y ¿Sabes que?-Preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué?-

-Me alegro de que Matsumoto y Kuchiki hubieran hecho todo lo que hicieron, si no hubieran llegado esos sujetos probablemente seguiría tratando de evitarte-Le susurró al oído para después separarse de ella y sentarse en el techo mientras observaba las estrellas.

Al principio se sorprendió pero después de unos segundos fue a sentarse a un lado de él y contemplar un rato las estrellas,Toshiro pasó su brazo por el cuello de la chica acercándola más hacia él mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro del chico.

Pasaron unos minutos más así hastaque tuvieron que volver a la casa,pues ya era muy tarde y los demás se preguntarían donde estaban.

Toshiro acompañó a Karin hasta su 'por ahora' cuarto, volteó para todo lados y cuando se aseguró de que nadie los veía la volvió a besar pero ahora fue un beso más prolongado, tranquilo, pero larguito.

-Buenas noches...-Susurró la chica una vez que se separaron.

-Buenas noches-Contestó el albino de igual manera.

Karin entró al cuarto Toshiro se dirigió al suyo.

"Vaya todo está silencioso, ¿Ya se habrán dormido?"Pensaba Karin tratando de no caerse en la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

-Vaya, ustedes no pueden separarse ni un minuto ¿Verdad?-Dijo picaramente Rukia.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Rukia sólo rió un poco.

-Bueno, aprovechando que sigues despierta quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo Karin preparado el fotón en el que iba a dormir.

-Dime-Dijo Rukia poniendo atención a Karin.

-¿Como le dijiste a tu hermano sobre tu e Ichi-ni?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Jajajaja, debiste ver la cara de Ichigo y la reacción de Ni-Sama-Exclamó la pelinegra recordando el acontecimiento.

Flash back

-¿Estás listo?-Preguntó Rukia nerviosa.

-No... ¡Digo si!-Dijo Ichigo no muy seguro de igual manera.

-Bien-Suspiró-Aquí vamos-Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta dejando ver a Byakuya haciendo una clase de papeleo.

-Eto...Ni-Sama, ¿Podemos robarte un poco de tu tiempo?-Preguntó Rukia temerosa esperando un no por respuesta.

-Que sea rápido, tengo mucho trabajo-Dijo el hombre noble sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Bien... amm... quería decirte que... I-Ichigo y... y yo...-Dijo dudosa.

En cuanto Rukia dijo "Ichigo y yo" Biakuya prestó atención.

-Ichigo y tu ¿Qué?-Preguntó friamente el pelinegro.

-Rukia y yo estamos saliendo-Dijo Ichigo sacando valor de quien sabe donde.

Esperaron un poco para ver la reacción del capitán de la sexta, este se quedo pensando al rededor de unos cinco minutos repasando la información que le acababan de dar.

Minutos después, Biakuya se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados.

-Kurosaki Ichigo...-Dijo el noble mientras su mano la posaba en elmango de su zampackuto.

Ichigo lo miró estatico.

-Muere-Dijo desenvainando su espada contra Ichigo.

-¡Sabia que sería difícil!-Exclamó el chico deteniendo el ataque de Biakuya.

Fin del flash back

-Después de eso Ni-Sama me prohibió volver a verlo pero yo hablé con él y lo hice entender que yo tenía la suficiente edad para estar con quien yo quisiera hasta que al final aceptó a Ichigo, de mala gana claro-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Vaya..-Dijo Karin entre risas.-Quisiera haberlo visto-Dijo con dificultad pues no podía parar de reír.

Una vez que se tranquilizó se puso a pensar... si el hermano de Rukia reaccionó así por un simplemente noviazgo...¿Como habrá reaccionado con lo del matrimonio?, así que se aventuró a preguntar.

-Pues... no fue lo mejor que le haya pasado a Ichigo, incluso puedo

asegurar que fue lo peor que pudo pasarle-Dijo pensativa y con una

sonrisa recordando lo sucedido unos

meses atrás.

Flash back

Los últimos cuatro años habían sido los mejores de su vida, a pesar de cierto hermano de cabello negro sobre protector de su novia ya que siempre los andaba vigilando.

Sólo podían tener su privacidad en el mundo humano y sólo iban cuando tenían misiones allá ya que Biakuya no dejaba que Rukia fuera al mundo humano por el simple hecho de que allá no podía vigilarlos y hasta él muy cínicamente se los hacía saber.

Era sencillamente molesto e incómodo.

Afortunadamente ese día los habían mandado al mundo humano por órdenes del viejo Yamamoto, y dirán ustedes, ¿Por que mandar a un capitán y una teniente?, pues verán, la respuesta era sencilla ambos conocían muy bien a esa ciudad e Ichigo le había pedido al comandante que cuando se tratara del mundo humano y en especial Karakura, lo enviaran a él fuera algo urgentente o no y mandaron a su teniente, Rukia, porque sabían que esos dos hacían un muy buen trabajo juntos.

Al llegar a Karakura se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara por sus gigai, antes de ir a trabajar querían ir a visitar a la familia de Ichigo y después de la visita tal ves irían a pasear por allí, de cualquier manera la misión consistía en supervisar Karakura unos días en lo que el patrullador de esa zona se recuperaba.

Todo fue 'normal'.

Si.

Muy 'normal'(notase el sarcasmo)

Al menos si por normal se entiende recibir a tu hijo con una patada voladora y que este lo esquivara con extrema agilidad para después recibir una paliza de su hijo y un grito como:

-¡Maldito viejo!, ¡Ya madura!-Que por dicha 'normalidad' era costumbre.

Ese viejo nunca cambiaría.

Unas mellizas opuestas en su totalidad.

Una era amorosa, cariñosa, excelente ama de casa y femenina mientras que la pelinegra era orgullosa, para nada femenina y para lo único que era buena era el fútbol.

El más grande de la familia lloriqueaba ante un gran póster mientras acusaba a Ichigo con aquel pedaso de papel que se encontraba en la pared.

Sip, un día 'normal' para la familia Kurosaki.

Una vez todos callados gracias a Karin, quien ya se había hartado de la situación, los cayó para que Ichigo y Rukia pudieran dar la noticia que deseaban con ansias revelar. Y cuando soltaron la sopa un eufórico Isshin se encontraba llorando junto a su amada hija de cabellos rubios y Karin sólo sonrió de medio lado y con un -Se tardaron demasiado- y abrazó a su hermano y próxima integrante de la familia.

Aunque ya se contaba como una pero ahora sería oficial y eso le agradaba a Karin.

Pasaron los días en que les tocó patrullar y regresaron a la sociedad de almas.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a Ni-Sama?- Preguntó la pelinegra con cierta

preocupación, no quería que su boda se convirtiera en un funeral.

-Yo hablaré con Byakuya, no te preocupes-Dijo tranquilizandolabmientras rezaba porque el noble no le hiciera daño.

Una vez en el sereitei fueron al primer escuadrón dando el informe de su estancia en el mundo humano. Cuando terminaron de hacer el informe se dirigieron a la casa de Rukia para hablar con Biakuya.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana?-Dijo el pelinegro sentandose en el sofá de la sala con su típico semblante serio y con esa mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Ichigo se tensó.

-Ni-Sama... yo..-Dijo a penas duras la chica, no sabía como decirlo.

-¿Tú... qué?-Preguntó alzando una ceja, no sabía por que, pero algo no olía ben.

-Esque...Ichigo y ...yo-Dijo tartamudeando con la mirada baja mientras fruncia el ceño, ¿Qué no se suponia que el que daba esa noticia era el novio? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que...-Insinuó fruncido más el ceño mientras mataba a Ichigo con la mirada.

-¿Eh?...-Dijo la pelinegra, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano se sonrojo a más no poder mientras agitaba las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No, no, no, no!, ¡N-No es lo que piensas!-Exclamó Ichigo reaccionando.

-¡¿Entonces tú y Rukia qué?!-Exclamó furioso, odiaba que lo hicieran perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Ambos voltearon a verse entre sí.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaban. Biakuya notó esto.

-¿Se metieron en problemas?,¿Se irán lejos a alguna msión?, ¡Digan algo!-Exclamó irritado.

-Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar-Soltó por fin Ichigo.

Biakuya se sorprendió por la noticia, pero claro, por su orgullo no lo mostró así que sólo les dedicó una mirada seria.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y reflexión para el pelinegro este se puso de pie. Ichigo y Rukia se esperaban lo peor pero se sorprendieron al ver al capitán de la sexta salir del lugar dejándolos atónitos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Tal ves Ni-Sama lo tomó bien, me alegra que no se halla enfadado y ..-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡SÓLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!-Exclamó un

cabreado Biakuya al otro lado de la puerta.

-C-Creo que... no lo tomó bien-Dijo Ichigo empezando a sudar frío.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, desde el momento en que te conocí no has hecho otra cosa más que causarme molestias...-Dijo el noble entrando a la sala sin su haori puesta.

-¿P-Por qué... no traes tú haorí puesta?-Preguntó atónito.

-Bankai...Sembonsakura kageyoshi...-Dijo el pelinegro

poniendo su espada boca abajo

dejándola caer lentamente al suelo

mientras está se desbanecia al

hacer contacto con el suelo.

Fin del flash back

-Jajajaja jajajaja-Carcajeaba Karin imaginando la golpisa que le han de ver puesto al idiota de su hermano.

-Después de eso Ni-Sama lo persiguió durante todo el fin de semana yo creo que con intenciones de matarlo, pero no lo alcanzó hasta que de la nada se hartó y dejó de perseguirlo, aceptó de mala gana nuestro matrimonio pero le dijo a Ichigo una advertencia que hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos me quiere decir-Explicó haciendo pucheros.

-Desearía haber estado allí-Dijo tratando de calmarse.

-¿Cómo crees que se ponga Ichigo cuando sepa lo tuyo con el capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra. Karin paro de reír en seco.

Es cierto, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Ichigo?, sabía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su hermano, ¡¿Pero ella que culpa tenía?!, era el primer chico con él que se podía sentir identificada, la pasaba agusto a su lado y era tan... oh por dios era tan guapo, tenía que decirlo, su novio no era para nada feo, tal ves un poco extraño por su color de ojos y el blanco de su cabello, ¡¿Pero eso que más da?!, ella lo amaba y él le correspondía, eso era lo único que importaba y si Ichigo o cualquier otra persona se atrevía a separarlos se las verían con ella.

¿Y qué si sonaba egoísta?, Eso era lo de menos, cuando se trataba del albino podía ser egoísta, posesiva e incluso celosa y caprichosa.

Ok, exageramos un poco las cosas, pero lo que si era cierto es que mataría a cualquiera que los quisiera separar a menos claro que él deje de sentir algo por ella, lo cual le daba miedo.

No quería separarse de él, sonaba algo cursi para su gusto, pero eso pensaba.

Ahora entendia a su hermana cuando la obligaba a escuchar sus historias de amor con 'bastardos'(Según ella) que la hacían sentir de mil maneras, ahora entendía esos mil"sentimientos que siempre le contaba su hermana y jamás creyó sentirlos.

-Me importa muy poco lo que Ichi-ni diga, yo no estaré soltera toda la vida, ya es hora de que se haga a la idea ¿No crees?-Dijo la chica acomodandose en su fotón.

-Si y no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de que no te moleste con el capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo una alegre Rukia mientras apagaba la luz.-Descansa-Dijo por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches-Dijo de igual manera quedando profundamente dormida.

Hola a todos!, si lo sé tarde un poco, pero al menos no fueron 15 días - w -, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y apoyarme con sus reviews :3.

Un mensaje para:

**Alejandra. P y o** : jaja lo sé, pobres de Matsumoto y Rukia, Toshiro debería ser más agradecido xD, gracias por seguirme apoyando :'D y la secuela de la prometida falsa va muy bien :3 pero la subiré cuando termine o lleve más avanzado este fic, así que esperalo ;D y respecto a tu fic parece que quieres sufrir :D, jaja ntc lo sigo esperando con ansias, ¡Ya quiero sáber que pasa! TT 0 TT, Ojalá actualices pronto gracias por apoyarme de todas maneras :3 espero seguir contando con ello :)

**Hitsukarin**: Perdón perdón perdón, creo que tarde un poco pero de eso a no terminar bien el fic prefiero hacerte esperar un poco más y quedes satisfecho con el capítulo, de hecho lo termine ayer, bueno hoy en la madrugada, pero te juro que moría de sueño, gracias por apoyarme ^-^ y respecto a la prometida falsa, tendras que esperar un poco más, al menos cuando este fic este más desarrollado esque ya me conozco, si hago otra cosa aparte de lo que hago, no termino lo que empecé xD, pero se paciente, juro no tardar mucho ;) gracias y espero seguir contanto con tu apoyo.

**Sin mas que decir gracias! Y hasta el siguiente capítulo bay bay ^-^/.**


	6. el nuevo objetivo de Hyusen

**Holi :B, ok no los retendre aquí leyendo suplicando por mi vida (pero abajo sí TT W TT), así qe a leer ;D.**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo :3.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**-Diálogos-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Capítulo 6: El nuevo objetivo de Hyusen...**

Los tres días que Yoruichi le había dado de descanso a Karin habían llegado a su fin y como era natural, volvió a los entrenamientos de su felina entrenadora. Los próximos dos días fueron los más agotadores de su vida y no era para más ya que como Yoruichi había dicho entrenaron dos días y dos noches sin descanso.

El entrenamiento consistía en ataque, defensa y resistencia, se escuchaba simple pero para su opinión era una vil tortura, al principio fue algo muy fácil pero a medida en que sus poderes iban evolucionando, la felina iba aumentando sus ataques hasta el punto de volverse agotador hasta para ella, sin embargo no hubo descanso alguno.

Al llegar a la segunda noche finalmente pudo pasar esa prueba para luego pasar a la siguiente, sin embargo con esas fuerzas que tenía sólo la expondria y no sólo traería a Ichigo encima, sino que también el capitán de la décima se le uniría, de por si el chico se oponía por completo a que ella entrenara para convertirse en shinigami, pero no podía convencer a la chica de lo contrario, siempre que hablaban de lo mismo ella le respondía con un -No quiero depender de nadie- o -Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella-, simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea.

Aunque por un lado estaba bien ya que si ella se encontrara sola y la atacaban, al menos podría defenderse.

Yoruichi le dijo a Karin que se tomara todo el día siguiente como descanso y regresara al que seguía, con eso tendría más que suficiente para descansar, y claro Karin no se opuso, es más salió corriendo del lugar.

Una vez que llegó a su casa gritó como siempre lo hacía pero al no escuchar respuesta supuso que no habría nadie, entonces...

¿Por qué estaban las luces prendidas?, no

podía ser verdad, ella sólo quería

dormir.

Agarró lo primero que encontró, lo cual fue un cuchillo que estaba en la cocina y se dispuso a revisar la casa.

Primero revisó los cuartos de abajo para luego seguir con la sala, pero de pronto escuchó como se abría una puerta en el segundo piso así que se dispuso a subir cuidadosamente.

Al subir se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que la del cuarto de Toshiro se cerraba, entonces se acercó con sigilo y cuando estuvo frente a esta respiró ondo y la abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Quién está ahi?!-Exclamó la pelinegra entrando al cuarto que se veía vacío.

"Que extraño..."Dijo pensativa bajando la guardia.

-Nunca baje la guardia señorita...-Susurró en su oído por la espalda una voz muy conocida para ella sobresaltandola.

-¡Demonios Toshiro!, Me asustaste-Exclamó volteando a ver al culpable.

- Tú tienes la culpa por bajar la guardia-Dijo el chico divertido cruzado de brazos.

Karin se sonrojo a más no poder por lo que veía, al parecer el albino acababa de tomar una ducha y aparentemente aún no se había cambiado, pues sólo traía una toalla cubriendole parte del dorso hasta poco abajo de las rodillas.

Sinceramente no podía despegar su mirada de él, se podía decir que no era una persona floja que no hace ejercicio, al contrario, pareciera que se sobre esforzaba. Y no era por que ella fuera la clase de mirona a la que le encante ver chicos medio desnudos.

¡Para nada!, pero no podia evitarlo.

"Karin... te estás volviendo pervertida" Pensó la pelinegra cacheteandose mentalmente desviando la mirada del albino.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó curioso.

-Eh...¡No no, nada!, saldré para que te cambies-Dijo moviendo las manos escandalosamente mientras salía huyendo del lugar.

-Uff... no se dio cuenta-Susurró aliviada.

Toshiro sin entender el comportamiento de la pelinegra decidio vestirse y bajar con ella.

-¿Quieres un poco?-Ofreció la pelinegra mientras terminaba de servirse comida.

-No gracias, yo ya comí-Dijo sentándose con ella en la mesa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Fueron a la feria que se puso hace dos días en la siguiente cuadra-Dijo el albino mientras jugaba con un salero.

-¿Feria?, a es verdad, Yuzu y Rukia estaban esperando esa feria, ¿Termina hoy cierto?-

-Si-

-¿Y por qué no fuiste?-

-Por que no tenía con quien ir, además me dijo Yuzu que a lo mejor llegabas hoy y que si le hacia el favor de recibirte ya que ella no iba a estar-Dijo volteando a verla.

-Ya veo, pero ¿A qué te refieres con ir sólo?, no se suponía que irian los demás?-Dijo confundida.

-Si pero Matsumoto estaría de aquí para allá junto con Kuchiki y eso de andar de aquí para allá no es lo mio, Inoue e Ishida querrán tener su espacio y no quiero estar cerca de tu padre, y tu hermana y Hinamori estarían con él, así que de eso a ir sólo es lo mismo-Explicó.

-Ya veo...-Dijo entendiendolo con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ir a un lugar asi con esas personas?.

-¿Quieres ir?-Preguntó Karin después de un momento.

-¿No estás cansada?-

-Si, pero me gustaría ir contigo, hace dos días que no te veo-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato, tienes que descansar-Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de la chica.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Cuando llegaron a la feria buscaron a los demás que de seguro estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Primero se encontraron con Uryu y Orihime, estos estaban comiendo algodón de azúcar, preguntaron por los demás y dijeron que Rukia y Matsumoto estarían en los puestos de apuestas y que Isshin, Yuzu y Hinamori estaban en las atracciones.

-Ya veo-Dijo la chica.

-Pero al finalizar la feria habrán fuegos artificiales en aquella colina, dijimos que no reuniremos allá en aproximadamente una hora-Dijo Uryu señalando la colina.

-Entonces en una hora los veremos allá-Dijo el albino con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Está bien, diviertanse, todos están ocupados podrán estar a solas lo que resta de la feria-Dijo la pelinaranja guiñandoles el ojo picaramente. Toshiro y Karin se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la chica y tratando de ignorarla se fueron a otro lado.

Habían pasado una buena noche juntos olvidándose de todo y todos, no subieron a ninguna atracción pero si aprovecharon cada puesto de comida que veían, no es que fueran tragones ni nada por el estilo, pero nadie podía resistirse al olor de aquella comida, ademas Yoruichi no había dejado que Karin comiera adecuadamente, a lo más un pedazo de pan y aveces ni eso.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales y tenían que ir a la colina donde se encontrarían con los demás y se dirigieron hacía allá. Pero al llegar Toshiro paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa...?-Dijo siendo interrumpida por el albino que se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó este cayendo eencima de ella.

-Pero que buenos reflejos tienes Toshiro-chan-Dijo un hombre muy conocido por ambos.

-¡¿Qué diablos crese que haces viejo?!-Exclamó una cabreada Karin mientras se ponía de pie junto al chico pues gracias al impulso que agarró cayeron ambos al suelo.

-¡Toshiro-chan!, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una preocupada Momo.

-Si tranquila, ¿Tú estás bien Ka...rin? Ugh-Dijo el chico con una

gotita en la cabeza mientras veía como la pelinegra le hacía una llave a su antiguo capitán.

-Si, gracias-Dijo Karin dedicándole una sonrisa al albino sin soltar a su padre, ante esto Toshiro sonrió levemente.

-¡No Karin-chan!, ¡Piedad!-Gritaba el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-¡Nada de piedad!, ¡Viejo infantil!-Exclamó Karin aplicando más fuerza.

-¡Yuzu-chan!, ¡Yuzu-chan ayúdame!-Pedía auxilio a su hija.

-Lo lamento Otto-san-Dijo la chica con la vista baja.

-Vaya, parece que tu novia es algo ruda...-Dijo Momo con una risita nerviosa.

-Si, pero tiene su lado bueno-Dijo el albino de igual manera.

-Me alegro tanto por ti shiro-chan-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Eh...¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó con curiosidad sin molestarse por el apodo.

-Esque, nunca te había visto tan feliz y mucho menos enamorado, ¿Quién lo iba a decir?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-P-Pues, no esperabas que... que estuviera sólo el resto d-de mi vida ¿No?-Dijo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y un notable sonrojo.

Momo se sorprendió al inicio por la confesión del chico pero después de unos segundos empezó a reír.

-Ya cresiste shiro-chan-Dijo Hinamori sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Y es capitán Hitsugaya!-Exclamó apenado y sonrojado a más no poder cruzandose de brazos como un niño chiquito, esto hizo que la chica riera más alto.

-¡Capitán!, ¡Por aquí!-ExclamóRangiku a lo lejos haciéndole señas al albino.

-Karin, yo creo que tu papá ya entendió, sueltalo-Dijo el chico.

-Se merece esto y más...-Dijo soltandolo al fin.

-¡Oh Toshiro-chan!, ¡Me has salvado!-Exclamó Isshin apunto de abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta de que los demás ya habían caminado un buen tramo.

-¡Oh Masaki!, ¡Nuestro nuevo hijo me ignora!-Exclamó llorando escandalosamente mientras sacaba una foto de su amada. Pero de momento sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, observó detenidamente el lugar, hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No puede ser-Exclamó sorprendido al ver un bulto en el suelo. -¡Yuzu!-Exclamó alterado mientras corría hacia la rubia que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Karin y los demás voltearon de inmediato al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su padre y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-¡Yuzu!-Exclamó la pelinegra corriendo en dirección a sus familiares.

Los demás la siguieron hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, no se veía bien, su respiración era agitada y tenía mucha temperatura.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital-Sugirió Uryu.

-No, esto no es algo que pueda arreglar un doctor-Dijo el albino con un aire de miesterio mientras analizaba a la chica, y se sorprendio al ver una marca extraña en su cuello, no era más que un golpe, pero ¿Quién o que lo había echo?, no parecía que fuera un humano y un hollow... imposible, no se sentía nunguna clase de poder espiritual cerca.

-Inoue utiliza tus poderes para recuperar su energía espiritual, Ishida tienes que acompañarme, debemos revisar los alrededores, localizare a Kuchiki y a Matsumoto para que ellas busquen por el otro lado de la feria, quien quiera que allá sido sigue cerca-Dijo el albino mientras salía de su gigai encargandole a Momo que

protegiera a Orihime, Yuzu, Karin y a su padre de cualquier posible peligro con ayuda de su gigai, que bien no podía hacer mucho pero de algo serviría.

-Está bien-Dijo la pelinaranja poniendo sus manos ante la chica que empezaba respirar con más dificultad.

-Espera, quiero ir contigo, quien quiera que haya sido me las pagará-Dijo Karin con sed de venganza.

-No, tú quédate aquí con tu hermana, ella te necesita, ademas...-Dijo el albino viendo sólo la preocupada mirada de ella.

-No te concentrarias al momento de luchar si es que llegamos a encontrar algo-Dijo viendo como respuesta una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la chica.

-Tranquila, encontraré al culpable - Dijo buscando tranquilizarla poniendo sus manos sus hombros,

Una vez más tranquila los dos chicos desaparecion empezando su busqueda.

-Matsumoto, ¿Dónde estas?-Preguntó el chico con voz seria al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estamos esperándolo desde hace un buen rato capitán, no me regañes por...-

-Matsumoto, cállate, sólo quiero que tú y Kuchiki revisen los alrededores, atacaron a Kurosaki Yuzu-Dijo el albino interrumpiendola .

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y está bien?!-Preguntó alarmada.

-Si, ahora busquen-Dijo colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por que gritas?- Preguntó Rukia.

-Rápido, debemos buscar a un sospechoso, atacaron a Yuzu-chan- Dijo la pelinaranja saliendo de su gigai.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó alarmada.

-Vamos-Dijo Rangiku desapareciendo con shumpo mientras Rukia salía de su gigai y la seguía.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto, en algún punto del sereitei...

Un chico de cabellos naranjas con vestimentas de shinigami y una haori blanca con un gran número cinco(en japonés) en la parte trasera de esta representando ser cpitán de la quinta, iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su oficina para terminar con su labor del día y poder descansar un poco antes partir al mundo humano el día siguiente.

Pronto se llevaría acabo su boda con Kuchiki Rukia, cinco días faltaba para eso y estaba más que nervioso, no queria imaginar como estaria el mero día.

-¡Capitán Kurosaki!, ¡Capitán

Kurosaki!-Exclamaba un subordinado tras el mencionado sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Yamada?-Preguntó .

-El capitán Kuchiki lo busca-Informó el chico.

-¿Byakuya?, ¿A mi?, ¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó el pelinaranja confundido.

-¿Es tan increíble que yo venga a verte?-Preguntó el serio capitán de la sexta.

-Viniendo de ti si, pero dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece Byakuya?-Preguntó Ichigo cruzandose de brazos.

-Me retiro-Dijo el subordinado haciendo una reverencia a lo que Ichigo correspondió con otra.

-Debes ir al mundo humano-Dijo el pelinegro sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?, Pero, creí que mañana me iría-Dijo confundido.

-No, no irás como invitado, iras por trabajo-Explicó el noble.

-¡¿Qué?!, Pero a partir de mañana me darían el permiso para estar alláb¿No?-Preguntó algo molesto.

-El capitán Hitsugaya dijo que tenías que ir...-Dijo haciendo una pausa.

Ichigo iba a rebuznar pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

-Es tú familia, estan en peligro-Dijo seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó serio.

-Ya esta listo el sekaimon para irte- Dijo el noble saliendo de la sala.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al mundo humano.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Tú ve por allá y yo voy por aca-Ordenó el albino al peliazul, el cual asintió y se fue en dirección contraria a la del peliblanco.

Dos horas después...

-¿Encontraron algo?-Preguntó un fatigado Uryu.

-No y ya llevamos más de hora y media y no encontramos nada-Dijo Rukia.

-¿Dónde está mi capitán?, ¿No estaba contigo?-Preguntó la pelinaranja.

-No, hace rato nos separamos, creívque ya estaría aquí-Dijo Uryu ajustándose las gafas.

-Esto es raro, si no hubiera aunque sea un pequeño rastro del enemigo el capitán ya estaría aquí-Dijo pensativa la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-¿Quieres decir que el enemigo sigue cerca?-Preguntó el chico a lovque Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ya buscamos por todos lados-Exclamó Hinamori, que desde hacenuna hora se encontraba ayudando.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Toshiro balanceandose hacía Momo

protegiendola de un ataque.

-¡Hinamori-chan!, ¡Capitán Hitsugaya!-Exclamó asustada Rukia.

-Creí que sólo tenías una novia, o a caso ¿Ya cambiaste a la otra porvesta?, ¡Eso es genial!, ¡Me dejas el camino libre amigo!-Exclamó fingiendo felicidad un hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¡Cállate!, no te atrevas a meter a Hinamori en esto ni mucho menos a Karin-Exclamó cabreado el albino mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mm... Karin eh?, así que así se llama esa mujer-Dijo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Cállate y pelea!-Exclamó el albino poniéndose en defensa de ataque.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres decir que ahora si pelearas encerio?-Dijo envtono de burla el rubio.

Toshiro sólo ignoró al rubio y empezó con a atacarlo con ráfagas de viento helado que salía de su espada. Ryunosuke evadia cada ráfaga como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero mientras más ráfagas enviaba, más potentes se volvían estos.

Pero Ryunosuke no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, atacó de igual

forma al albino, este último respondía igual ante los ataques del chico que tenía enfrente suyo, los esquivaba con extrema facilidad.

-¿Por qué heriste a la rubia?-Preguntó el albino una vez que pudo retener a Ryunosuke con la zampakuto.

-Sólo quería llamar la atención...-Dijo despreocupadamente.

-Desgraciado..-Murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficiente alto para que el rubio lo escuchara.

-¡Ja!, No me digas que te molesta el que haya lastimado un poco a esa mocosa rubia...-Dijo burlonamente.

-Tal ves tengas razón...él no debería molestarse por esos detalles pero...-Dijo una voz amenazadora detrás de Ryunosuke, este volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-Pero yo le encargue a MI familia mientras no estaba...así que es natural que se sienta así- Continuó el hombre.

-Llegas a tiempo Kurosaki-Dijo el albino.

-Gracias por avisarme Toshiro, te debo una-Dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ja, ¿Creen que por que ahora son dos ya tienen ganada la batalla?-Exclamó el rubio burlonamente.-No me hagan reír...-Dijo antes de

tratar de propinarle un golpe al albino, pero Ichigo se interpuso entre los dos y chocó espadas contra este.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!, ¡Tú no eres mi objetivo!-Exclamó cabreado el rubio.

-Tal vez yo no sea tu objetivo, pero quien se atreva a poder un dedo a mi familia o amigos... se vuelven MI objetivo-Dijo el pelinaranja con voz decidida.

-Hmm... No me subestimes -Dijo el rubio mandando a volar a Ichigo no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Ichigo!-Exclamó Rukia al ver a su prometido estrellarse contra unos árboles.

-¡Kurosaki!-Exclamó el albino tratando de ir en su ayuda pero Ryunosuke se lo impedia.

-No he terminado contigo-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

''Tsk... ¿Por qué tan de repente viene a atacar?'Pensaba el chico al momento en que el rubio lo atacaba.

-Sabes que... ya me aburrí, no estás peleando enserio...-ComentóRyunosuke mientras hacia una cara de cansancio a lo que el albino no supo como interpretar.

-Tengo una idea...-Dijo con una gran sonrisa volteando a ver al peliblanco.

-Dime...¿Qué pasaría si voy con 'ella' y no sé... talvez "alguien" llegara a hacerle daño?-Dijo el rubio refiriéndose obviamente a Karin.

-No te atrevas...-Dijo el albino amenazadoramente.

-¿A quien te refieres con 'ella'?-Preguntó Ichigo detrás del rubio.

-A ella- Dijo mostrándole una foto de la chica.

-¡¿Karin?!-Exclamó un sorprendido Ichigo.

-¡¿De dónde diablos has sacado esa foto?!-Exclamó el albino arrebatandole la imagen a Ichigo mientras la veía.

Era Karin sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿Cómo la había sacado?.

-Sabes, me he interesado un poco en esa chica, es agresiva, orgullosa y muy valiente, puedo decir que es dificíl de domar, pero eso es lo que la hace interesante ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Ryunosuke provocando que ambos chicos hirvieran de coraje.

-¡Cállate!, ¡No hables así de Karin!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué te pones así?, ella es mi hermana y es normal que me exsalte, ¿Pero tú?..-Preguntó extrañado el pelinaranja.

-Te lo contaré más tarde, ahora sólo hay que acabar con esta escoria antes de que dañe a Karin-Dijo el albino con una vena en la frente, no podía evitar enojarse por las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio.

"Me he interesado un poco en esa chica..."

Esa frase se repetía una y otra ves en su mente, no permitiría tal cosa así que decidío atacar de una vez por todas.

-Jaja, eso es, sólo con mencionarla te pones así pero ¿Sabes que?, estoy hablando enserio, ella a logrado llamar mi atención...-Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó lanzando varíos proyectiles de hielo de su espada.

Hubieran continuado si no fuera por una barrera de protección que se interpuso entre el albino y el rubio.

En un intento desesperado por romper la barrera, Toshiro e Ichigo lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo haciendo así que el Getsuga tensho de Ichigo y el Gunsho tsurara de Toshiro se convinaran creando que los proyectiles de hielo, por

parte del albino, empezarán a mezclarse junto el aura negra, de parte de Ichigo, haciendo más potente el ataque y así romper aquella barrera lo cual fue imposible.

Empezo a salir humo de donde lanzaron sus ataques, producto del impacto de estos, y solo pudieron apreciar como poco a poco del humo se veían tres siluetas, una de ellas sostenía a Ryunosuke fuertemente mientras la otra estaba frente a ellos y al parecer era una mujer.

Y no se equivocaron, efectivamente era un hombre que sujetaba a Ryunosuke y una mujer frente a ellos.

-Por favor, disculpe el atrevimiento de Rynokuse-kun, no volverá a pasar-Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencía en señal de arrepentimiento por parte del rubio.

-¿Eh?-Dijieron al mismo tiempo los

shinigamis.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces disculpandote Natsuki?!, ¡Y tu

sueltame Hayado!-Exclamó forcejeando.

-¡Cállate idiota, por tu culpa el amo se ha molestado!-Exclamo el mencionado.

"¿Amo?..., Se refiere a... ¿Hyusen...?" Pensaba el albino.

-¡Que me importa!, ¡Yo solo quiero pelear!-

-Y lo haras, pero no es el momento, recuerda que nosotros también queremos luchar, pero ni es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo-Dijo Natsuki.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-A que no es el momento de luchar contra ustedes, no sean impacientes, solo esperen-Dijo la mujer despareciendo detrás de Hayado y Ryunosuke.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Exclamo el pelinaranja.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades mientras envainaba su espada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Toshiro?, ¿Los conoces verdad?-Cuestionó Ichigo curioso.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!, ¡Ichigo! ¿Estan bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Rukia.

-Estamos bien, ¿Dónde estan los demás?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Fueron a la colina, al parecer Yuzu ya recuperó la conciencía-Dijo aliviada.

-Vamos-Dijo el albino, desapareciendo en shumpo.

Al llegar pudieron ver como Yuzu era abrasada fuertemente por Karin, a su lado estaban una agotada Orihime junto con Uryu quien le daba agua, Isshin lloraba de

felicidad por su hija y Momo y Matsumoto habían ido por algunas bebidas para los demás.

-Yuzu, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto un procupado Ichigo dentro de su cuerpo humano.

-¡Oni-chan!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-Pregunto una sorprendida Yuzu.

-Amm jeje hace unos minutos, ¿Tú estas bien Karin?-Preguntó igual de preocupado.

Karin solo asintío y se puso de pie.

Toshiro la miro preocupado, se veía extraña, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que paso, pero no había sido culpa de ella asi que no debía sentirse asi. Asi que prefirio preguntarle.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró.

-Si-Dijo ella.-Solo me siento un poco cansada,

éso es todo-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Oigan, nos adelantaremos en ir a casa-Dijo el albino a los demas, quienes aceptaron sin ningun problema. Sin embargo Ichigo lo miro a los ojos tratando de decir que tenian una platica pendiente, Toshiro asintió y se fue junto con Karin. -¿Segura que es solo eso?-Preguntó por tercera vez el chico una ves que se encontraron solos.

-Ya te dije que si, es sólo cansancio-Dijo Karin empezando a molestarle el comportamiento del chico.

-Hmm...-Toshiro dejó de insistir con lo mismo y mejor quedó callado.

Al llegar a la casa Karin fue a darse una ducha y entró a su habitacion. Toshiro se encontraba en la sala pensando en lo sucedido.

"-...no es el momento de luchar contra ustedes, no sean impacientes, solo esperen...-"

"¿Sólo esperen...?, ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?"Se preguntaba el albino una y otra vez.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de los dueños de la casa: Ichigo, Yuzu e Isshin, junto con Rukia.

-Ya llegamos-Anunció el pelinaranja.

-Oni-chan ¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó una entusiasmada Yuzu.

-No Yuzu, gracias pero ya comí, mejor ve a descansar un poco-Contestó su hermano.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó.

-Si, gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien -Dijo la menor de los Kurosaki.

-Rukia-san, ¿No vienes conmigo?-Dijo la chica a mitad de las escaleras.

-Si, en un momento subo-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Ok-Dijo alegremente llendo a su habitación.

-¿Y Karin?-Preguntó Ichigo sentándose al lado del albino.

-En su cuarto, dijo que se sentía cansada-Explicó el chico.

-Ya veo...Oye tú conoces a esos tipos ¿Verdad?, ¿Quiénes eran?-Preguntó Ichigo curioso.

-Iré a preparar algo de té-Dijo Rukia llendo a la cocina.

-Yo sólo conocía al rubio, a los otros dos no los conozco pero deben formar parte del bando de Hyusen-Dijo el albino.

-¿Hyusen?-Preguntó extrañado,

Toshiro suspiró con pesades.

-Supongo que tendré que contarte todo-Dijo con cansancio.

-Si por que no te entiendo nada-Respondió.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace ya unos años...-Empezo a relatar el albino.

-Ya veo, así que quiere venganza, pero...ay algo que no me queda claro...-Dijo el pelinaranja con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa?, si fui muy claro-Dijo el albino con una vena en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué este sujeto...mencionó a Karin...?-Soltó el pelinaranja.

(SILENCIO INCÓMODO)

Toshiro suspiró con pesades.

-Mañana hablaremos de eso-Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué?, esto es importante Toshiro no lo podemos pasar por alto-Dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie también.

-No es algo que te deba responder yo, o al menos no sólo yo, mañana hablaremos Kurosaki, ya es hora de dormir y es capitan Hitsugaya para ti-Dijo Toshiro dándole la espalda llendo en dirección a su habitación.

-Ese mocoso...-Decía entre dientes el pelinaranja.

-Ya tranquilizate Ichigo, el capitán Hitsugaya dijo que hablarían mañana-Dijo Rukia mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si el objetivo del enemigo está contra mi familia?-Exclamó exaltado.

-Ichigo-Dijo con voz decida llamando la atención de este.

-Tenemos que posponer la boda-Dijo después de un largo suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Ponte a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si al enemigo se le ocurre atacar a media ceremonia? O ¿Qué pasará con tú familia?, debemos posponerlo por nuestro bien y por el bien de tú familia-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo entrar en razón al pelinaranja.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿De verdad quieres eso?-Preguntó con preocupación acercándose a la chica.

-Pues...no lo quiero, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que encuanto todo esto acabe, tendrás la mejor boda del mundo-Dijo Ichigo pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica. Esta sonrió de medio lado.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?!-Exclamó un molesto Hayado propinandole un

golpe a Ryunosuke.

-Vamos Hayado-san, no seas tan rudo-Dijo Takeshi tratando de

calmarlo.

-¡¿Qué no sea tan rudo?!, ¡Por culpa de este idiota el amo se a molestado!-Exclamó el moreno de gafas para el sol.

-¡Yo sólo quería divertirme un rato !- Exclamó en su defensa el rubio.

-Tú, maldito...-

-Silencio los dos, ya he tenido demasiado con el alboroto de Ryunosuke-Ordenó el líder de los presentes.

-¡Si!, Lo sentimos amo-Exclamaron los cuatro inclinados ante él.

-¡Ryunosuke!, ¡De pie!-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Tus actos fueron demasiado imprudentes, ahora el enemigo estará alerta a cada cosa extraña que pase a su alrededor-Regaño. -Sin embargo, conociendote, ya lo tenía previsto así que planee algo para una situación así teniendo un nuevo objetivo-Dijo más calmado a lo que sus subordinados les llamó la atención.

-Quiero... que me traigan a esa tal Kurosaki Karin, al parecer tiene un gran poder oculto para se una simple humana-Dijo con un aire interesado haciendo una pausa.

-Ryunosuke, tú la traeras ante mi, sera como tú castigo por atrabancado-Dijo con una vena en la frente.

-Si señor-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Am, ¿Señor?- llamó Natsuki.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Está bien que vaya ese chico?, quiero decir, el mismo acaba de decir que esa chica humana...-

-No te preocupes, por eso dije que sería su 'castigo'-Dijo

interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Ustedes tres se encargarán del resto-Ordenó el líder.

-Si-Exclamaron los tres subordinados desapareciendo de ahí.

-Esto será muy divertido-Dijo Hyusen soltando una carcajada al viento.

**Lo se lo se!, quieren matarme lo se! Pero no lo hagan, si lo hacen se quedan sin fic ;P jaja okno pero enserio no me maten, no les echaré el verbote de siempre, sólo diré que**

**he estado muy ocupada con exámenes y tareas además la inspiración no me llegaba y la verdad me daba flojera escribir xP pero ya estoy regreso, quisiera compensarselos con un one-shot ¿Qué les parece? ;D, ya se que antes les había prometido uno pero**

**ps ya ven jeje, pero esto es enserio mañana subire un One-shot asi no duerma hoy lo juro.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, son muy lindos, gracias**

**por el apoyo :'D y Alejandra. P y o sigo esperando con ansias el próximo capítulo de tu fic, apresurate en actualizar! TT W TT ya quiero saber que más pasa OwO y gracias por u apoyo xD.**

**Sin más que decir me despido Bay- Bay, nos leemos ^-^/**


	7. secuestro

**Hola, yo aquí dejandoles un capítulo más de "¿Y por que no?", la verdad es que no sé porque le pusé así a la historia xD pero ps ya ven - w -.**

**Bueno abajito les tengo una notita, por ahora sólo preocupense por leer.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**-Díalogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**~·Cambío de escena~·**

**'Sarcasmo**_**'**_

_**-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Está bien que vaya ese chico?, quiero decir, el mismo acaba de decir que esa chica humana...-**_

_**-No te preocupes, por eso dije que seria su 'castigo'-Dijo interrumpiendo a la joven. -Ustedes tres se encargarán del resto-Ordenó el líder.**_

_**-Si-Exclamaron los tres subordinados desapareciendo de ahí.**_

_**-Esto será muy divertido-Dijo Hyusen soltando una carcajada al viento.**_

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Capítulo 7: Secuestro

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó una muy sorprendida Matsumoto.

-No me grites en el oído-Se quejó el albino sobandose la oreja pues se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-¡¿Cómo que se cancela la boda?!- Volvió a exclamar ignorando a su pequeño capitán.

-No queremos arriesgarnos a que el enemigo venga cuando nosotros estemos distraídos-Trato de explicar Rukia.

-¡Pero es su boda!, ¡No pueden posponer algo asi!-Insistió la pelinaranja.

-¡Lo sentimos tanto Kuchiki-san!-Exclamaron Momo y Orihime con cascadas en los ojos mientras la abrazaban, Rukia sólo rió nerviosa y una gotita de sudor resbaló en su cabeza.

-Ya calmate Inoue, no es para tanto Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san sólo van a posponer la boda, no es como si no se fueran a casar ¿No?-Dijo Uryu volteando a ver a Ichigo.

-Así es, sólo la dispondremos para otro día-Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Oni-chan!-Exclamó Yuzu hecha um mar de lágrimas mientras se aventaba hacia Ichigo.

-¿Que pasa Yuzu?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Y Karin?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Si estoy bien y Karin sigue en su cuarto, pero... pero...-Dijo la chica entre llantos.

-¿Qué pasa Yuzu?-Preguntó Ichigo cada vez más preocupado.

-¡De verdad lo lamento!-Exclamó confundiendo al pelinaranja

-¡Rukia-chan estaba tan emocionada y ahora tendrá que

esperar más tiempo!-Exclamó la pobre abrazando cada ves más fuerte a su hermano

-Vamos no es para tanto, sólo pospondremos un poco la boda

hasta que se arregle un pendiente que tenemos en el trabajo Yuzu-Dijo el pelinaranja acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hermana buscando consolarla.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Por que haces llorar a tu herma...?!-Exclamó Isshin sin poder terminar su regaño pues el susodicho ya lo había estampado contra la pared.

-¡No estoy para tus juegos!-Exclamó

Ichigo cabreado.

-¡Oh Masaki!-Exclamó el más anciano, perdón, viejo de la familia Kurosaki.

"En verdad no puedo creer que éste sujeto haya sido el capitán Shiba aunque... no ha cambiado mucho"Pensaba el albino recordando las estupideces y locuras que su antiguo capitán hacía y seguía haciendo.

Una ves todos más calmados, optaron por comer algo antes de ponerse a investigar al enemigo.

-Hitsugaya-kun, ¿Podrías despertar a Karin-chan?, ya está listo el desayuno-Pidió una alegre Yuzu.

-Claro-Dijo el aludido.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y subió al cuarto de la pelinegra.

-¿Karin?, ya despierta el desayuno está servido-Exclamó el albino tocando la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta decidio abrirla.

-Voy a pasar-Anunció entrando al cuarto.

Y al hacerlo, éste se encontraba vacío, la cama donde ella dormía estaba bien tendida y todo estaba en completo silencio lo cual fue muy sospechoso para el peliblanco.

-¿Karin?-Llamó el chico buscandola.

Abrió cajones, buscó en el armario, la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón y nada, volvió a meterse y vio en el escritorio una hoja que al parecer era una nota.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó comenzando a leerla.

-¿Pero qué...?-Exclamó alarmado abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Salió corriendo de la casa a todo lo que su gigai le permitía mientras sostenía la pequeña nota que había encontrado en su mano empezando a formar un puño.

Desesperado por querer ir más rápido, salió del bendito gigai dejandolo en cualquier lado sin darle una órden, en ese momento su prioridad era encontrar a Karin. ~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¿Estas segura de esto Karin?-Preguntó Yoruichi.-Si-Contestó la pelinegra asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces ¡Ya nos vamos!-Exclamó la pelimorado desapareciendo con shumpo.

Karin bajó un poco la mirada con una media sonrisa al sentir el reatsu de Toshiro cerca.

-Sabía que serías el primero en darte cuenta...-Dijo desapareciendo, al igual que Yoruichi, con shumpo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No tardó mucho en llegar cuando el sombrerero, dueño del lugar, ya se encontraba en la puerta esperandolo.

-Oh, pero si es el capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está Karin?, dejame entrar-Dijo de mala gana el albino.

-Pero que grosero es usted capitán Hitsugaya, uno que lo saluda de buena man...-

-Ya cállate y dime dónde esta Karin-Exclamó el albino agarrandolo del cuello de su kimono verde.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilizece capitán, ¿Qué le parece si lo discutimos mientras tomamos un poco de té?-Dijo el rubio agarrando la muñeca del albino tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien-Dijo soltandolo de mala gana y entrando al local con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces no sabes dónde está?- Preguntó el albino con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es-Dijo alegremente el rubio.

Uno..dos..tres...

-No te creo nada, ¡Ya dime donde está!, de seguro esta con Shihoin ¿Verdad?-Exclamó enojado, se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-No lo sé, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirselo?-Dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades.

Cuando Urahara no quería dar información definitivamente no había como hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que se puso de pie y se dío la vuelta con la intención de seguir buscandola.

-¿A dónde va capitán?-Preguntó el rubio.

-A buscar a Karin-Dijo secamente.

-Bueno, entonces le sugiero que vaya a las montañas del norte, no es seguro, pero tal ves encuentre algo ahí-Dijo el sombrerero sin tomarle mucha importancía mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

Toshiro detuvo el paso al escuchar la sugerencía del rubio, ¿A caso se burlaba de él o qué?, en las dos horas que lo estuvo interrogando no le había dicho nada, ¿Por qué le decía eso ahora?, no lo sabía pero más valía ir a echar un vistazo, no perdía nada con hacerlo así que, desapareciendo con shumpo, se dirigío a las montañas del norte.

-¿Está bien que haya hecho eso señor Urahara?-Preguntó un hombre

de cabello trenzado y lentes obscuros.

-Yoruichi-san me dijo que era necesario que el capitán Hitsugaya estuviera presente en el entrenamiento especial de Karin-chan-Contestó el rubio poniendose de pie.-Vamos Tessai, la pelea no tarda en comenzar-Dijo desapareciendo en un cuarto siendo seguido por el aludido.

-Si-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¿Los encontraste?-Preguntó el pelinaranja a la teniente de la decíma.

-No, pero se me hace muy extraño que mi capitán haya desaparecido de esa manera con Karin-chan, aunque creo que se verían muy bien juntos, ¿Tú que crees Ichigo?-Preguntó la pelinaranja alegremente esperando la reacción del chico.

-Que si no los encontramos para antes del anochecer, te quedaras sin capitán-Dijo el pelinaranja arrastrando las palabras mientras un

aura obscura lo rodeaba.

Matsumoto solo empezó a reír como loca, si asi estaba Ichigo sin saber sobre su relación ya quería ver como se pondría al saberlo, pero ella no se lo iba a decir, no era

la indicada para decirlo pues si lo hacía no era seguro que viviera para contarlo con lo gruñon que era su capitán, asi que mejor prefirío dar indirectas y con lo idiota que era Ichigo no sospecharía nada.

-¡Deja de reir y sigue buscando!-Exclamó cabreado.

-S-Si ya voy-Dijo alejandose de él.

"Cielos... esta igual o peor que mi capitán"Pensó mientras suspiraba con pereza.

-Naaa... nadie supera a mi capitán, ¡Es la persona más amargada y enojona que conosco! Jajaja-Exclamó sin poder parar de reír.

-¿A sí?...-Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Pues claro que si, mi... ¡Capitán!-Exclamó alarmada."Ups" Pensó esperando el sermon de su vida al ver a su capitan frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y varias venas que resaltaban en su sien.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿Cómo que Karin se fue?!-Exclamó el pelinaranja.

-Como lo escuchas Kurosaki, ella se ha ido a entrenar y me dijo, gracias a esta nota que encontre en su habitación, que te dijiera todo lo que ella ha hecho, hace y piensa hacer, ella sólo quiere mantenerte al tanto de lo que hace, yo creo que deberías confiar más en tu hermana-Dijo el albino.

-Está bien, muestrame la nota-Dijo el pelinaranja de mala gana después de un largo suspiro.

Toshiro le dío la nota que Karin le había dado recordando lo que le había dicho en aquellas montañas...

Flash back

Ok, ya empezaba a desesperarse.

¡Más de dos horas y aún no encontraba rastro de la pelinegra!,

Ah... pero cuando la encontrara entonces esa chica conocería a Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Y cuando al fin se iba a dar por vencido, sintió, por un segundo, el reatsu de la pelinegra, se dirigió a donde se encontraba ese pequeño reatsu y cuando llegó al lugar no había nadie asi que supuso que había una barrera de energía espiritual por que aún podía sentir el reatsu de la pelinegra.

Asi que desenvaino a Hyorinmaru y con un ágil movimiento con la zampackuto logró acabar con aquel campo de energía encontrandose al fin con la pelinegra con varios moretones en todo el cuerpo y una que otra herida acompañada de algo

con sangre, su ropa estaba algo deagastada y rasgada, su cabello estaba algo desarreglado y respiraba con dificultad mientras sontenía su zampackuto con ambas manos que empezaban a temblar y frente a ella se encontraba la causante de su estado actual.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo Shihoin?!-Exclamó el albino echando fuego por la boca mientras se ponía frente a ella y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse de un color azul claro(N/A: asi como cuando protegió a Hinamori en elanime en el capitulo veitnti algo, justo después de la muerte de Aizen creo).

-Hmm... nos tomaremos un descanzo en lo que terminas de hablar con tu novio Karin-Dijo la pelimorado sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el albino.

-Está bien-Dijo Karin mientras envainaba su zampackuto y soltaba un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Karin?!, ¿Qué es eso de

'no me busques estaré bien'?, ¿Y por que diablos te andaba medio matando esa mujer?-Exclamó molesto sosteniendo la nota que encontró en el cuarto de la rubia en

su mano.

Bueno, pero antes de continuar... de seguro ustedes se preguntaran:

¿Qué diablos decía esa nota?, pues veran, lo que decía era lo siguiente:

_"Toshiro_

_Sé que seras el primero en leer esto y el primero que empezará a buscarme, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para poder irme, quiero pedirte dos cosas: no me busques y no le muestres este mensaje a nadie. Yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes por mi por favor. _

_Karin."_

-Ademas eso fue demasiado cortante-Dijo el peliblanco cruzandose de brazos.

-Que infantil eres ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo Karin en su defensa.

-Eso no es una respuesta-Dijo molesto a lo que Karin suspiró con pesades y dijo:

-Sabes que no soy buena expresandome con los demas, quisiera ser menos cerrada y poder decirte abiertamente todo lo que pensé en ese momento y creo que fui muy clara con eso de no buscarme-

-Ya lo sé y eso de buscarte es algo que no puedes evitar, al menos pudiste haber dicho a donde irías-Dijo volteando a verla.

-Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve, dale esto a Ichigo y le cuentas TODO sobre mis poderes y no le digas donde me encuentro, tampoco vayas a decir aún lo nuestro, eso me gustaría tratarlo los tres-Dijo Karin dandole una carta al albino.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo diablos quieres que le dé esto a Kurosaki?, más bien ¿Cómo le digo de donde la saque?-Preguntó tomando la carta.

-No se, inventa algo, ¿Eres capitán no?, piensale-Dijo divertida burlandose claramente de él.

-Oye... no es el momento de burlas Karin...-Dijo Toshiro rodando los

ojos.

-Jajaja, sólo inventa algo cómo: 'Noté la falta de presencía de Karin y la busque en su cuarto, después de todo lo que ha pasado supuse que habría escapado, fue entonces cuando leeí esa nota y esta carta' o algo así, se supone que eres un prodigío, piensale-Dijo Karin dandole otra nota a Toshiro dirigida a Ichigo.

-Mm... bueno haré lo que pueda pero ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí con exactitud?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, quise adelantar un poco mi entrenamiento por que esos tipos ya

no tardan en aparecer y no quiero que mi familia se involucre es esta pelea en la que de seguro ni siquiera saben que los ataca-Explicó la pelinegra con cara de preocupación.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades.

-Bueno, entonces llevaré esto, nos vemos-Dijo el albino claramente molesto dando la vuelta empezando a caminar.

-Eh, ¡Espera!-Exclamó alcanzandolo, Toshiro paró en seco al escucharla y se dío la vuelta para verla mejor.

-¿Qué?-Dijo secamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pues que quieres que te diga?, si te digo algo como 'deja lo que estas haciendo, vamos a casa' o 'No necesitas volverte fuerte, yo te protegeré' o cualquier otra cosa que diga no me harás caso y aún así te quedarás aquí, si te llevara conmigo te escapariás y no sabre a donde diablos irías, así que para evitarnos discusiones sin sentido te dejaré hacer lo que sea-Dijo enfadado.

-No me... no me refería a eso-Dijo con la vista puesta en cualquier lado que no fuera el albino.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades, se acerco a ella y la tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltear a verlo a los ojos.

-Yo no creo que esté bien lo que haces, sólo te estas exponiendo y demaciado, pero si es lo que quieres te apoyare en tu decisión, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado-

-Gracias-Dijo la pelinegra con una media sonrisa.

Fin del flash black

-Voy a matar a Yoruichi-Dijo Ichigo entre dientes.

-No ganas nada molestandote de esa manera Ichigo-Regaño Rukia.

Suficientes problemas tenía con la banda de Hyusen.

-¡¿Y tú de dónde sacaste esto enano?!-Exclamó cabreado.

-¡No me digas así!, Karin me dijo que cuando llegara el momento te dijiera todo lo que sé y te diera esto-Dijo el albino con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Karin... cuándo la vea me va a escuchar-

-¿Por qué no confias más en tu hermana?, ella no es débil y lo sabes-Dijo Toshiro tratando de hacer entrar a razón al pelinaranja.

-Yo sé que es fuerte, la conozco, es mi hermana, lo que no quiero es que la sociedad de almas se la lleve y la utilize para su beneficio, yo sólo me preocupo por su futuro, con el reatsu que tiene era más que obvio que algún día ella desarollara poderes pero no creí que la afectaría tanto-Dijo el chico con preocupación.

-Sabes que es mejor que ella vaya a la sociedad de almas, al ser tu hermana le darán un buen trato-

-Tengo que encontrarla, ya después hablaré con ella-Dijo Ichigo saliendo de la sala.

-¿Por qué no le dijo nada capitán?-Preguntó una curiosa Rukia al lado de Matsumoto refiriéndose a su relación con Karin.

-No me consierne sólo a mi en darle esa noticia a Kurosaki y también es algo que no debe importarles-Dijo el albino frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que nos importa capitán, después de todo gracias a nosotras ustedes dos por fin estan juntos-Dijo Matsumoto haciendo pucheros.

-Si si claro, ahora si me disculpan

tengo que investigar al enemigo-Dijo el albino saliendo de la sala.

-Que mal agradecido es mi capitán-Dijo una molesta pelinaranja. Rukia solo asintío con la cabeza.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Con cada minuto que pasaba más deseaba morir, era mejor eso que lo que estaba experimentando ahora.

Esto de acelerar un entrenamiento no es divertido y claro, para nada fácil. Tener esta clase de poderes tiene sus desventajas, pues Yoruichi la había obligado a usar sólo kidos y bakkudos para desarrollar una buena defenza sin la necesidad de un arma, si llegaba a blandir su zampackuto estaba firmando su sentencía de muerte y no lo digo sólo por su felina entrenadora, si no que si aún no mejoraba con su zampackuto, en un movimiento mal empleado con dicha arma podría perder la vida, y esa no era una opción.

Ahora mismo se escontraba corriendo o mejor dicho, huyendo de la felina quien no se apiadaba de nadie y mucho menos de sus disipulos, no les dejaba las cosas faciles.

Jamás se imaginó que ese entrenamiento fuera tan agotador, era peor que cuando entrenó en el subterraneo del sombrerero, al menos ahí le daban agua y pan, aquí ni siquiera eso, aquí tenía que buscar su propia comida y hacerla ella misma.

El hacerla no la molestaba en lo más minimo, el conseguirla era el problema.

-Esta tipa no se cansa con nada-Exclamó deseperada sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que ya te rendiste-

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó molesta parando en seco obligando a Yoruichi a detenerse.

-Bueno, toma un descanzo, si te mueres por falta de energía y hambre no me quitaré a Ichigo de encima y mucho menos al capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo la pelimorado estirando sus brazos.

-¿Quieres decir que traes comida?-Preguntó curiosa sin bajar la guardia, podría ser una trampa.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Me ves cara de niñera o qué?, consigue tu comida que yo conseguiré la mía, también es parte de tu entrenamiento-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Era demaciado bueno para ser verdad-Se quejó la pelinegra con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que primero voy a dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada-Dijo la chica mientras bostezaba.

-Pero que lastima...-Dijo alguién a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-Exclamó Karin volteando al lugar de donde había escuchado la voz, pero al verlo no había nadie.

"Que extraño..." Pensó para sí mientras se giraba pero al hacerlo sólola cabeza se topó con una cara muy desagradable.

-¿A quién buscas Karin-chan?- Preguntó el hombre con cinismo.

No estaba muy retirado de la chica, sólo se encontraban a pocos milimetros de sus rostros y hasta se mezclaban sus respiraciónes.

-Qué...¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-Exclamó Karin saliendo de su trance mientras aventaba a Ryunosuke lejos de ella y se ponía en guardia.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué?, ¿Te sorprende que venga a verte?, vamos no lo niegues más...-Dijo burlonamente.

-Yo sé que sientes algo por mí...-Dijo con voz seductora apareciendo justo a unos pocos centimetros de su rostro.

-¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices?!, ! Alejate de mí!-Exclamó Karin dandole una bofetada al rubio.

-Así me gusta... que no se dejen dominar tan fácilmente...-Dijo el chico sosteniendo a Karin de la muñeca mientras la recargaba en un árbol y ponía su mano libre en su mejilla.

-¿Dominar?, ¡Ni que fuera animal!, ¡Alejate!, ¡No me toques!-Exclamó la chica tratando de safarse del agarre del chico.

-Pero que interesante chica... lo he decidido, seras mía-Dijo el rubio alejandose un poco de la chica dejandola confundida.

-¿Eh?-No pudo decir algo más pues el chico, en un rápido movimiento, la cargó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal.

-¡Oye sueltame!, ¡Dejame en paz idiota!-Decía la pelinegra tratando de safarse del agarre del chico, pero era imposible, ese tipo era muy fuerte y eso más la fuerza que apenas tenía ella y que no podía usar su zampakcuto no le ayudaba mucho.

-Bien,nos vamos-Dijo el rubio asotando un pie en el suelo.

-¡¿Irnos?!, ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!, ¡Sueltame!-Exclamaba la chica sin dejar de forcejear y patalear.

-Ay ya calláte, eres una molestia-Dijo el chico golpeandola lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza como para dejarla inconciente provocando que un collar de unoscritales azules se callera del cuello de la chica al piso.

El suelo comenzó a cuartearse y a temblar mientras unaa escaleras aparecian ante los pies de Ryunosuke, de las escaleras se podía ver que enmanaba un aura maligna como entre rojiza y negra y así sin más entró por el misterioso pasadiso.

Al entrar su cuerpo completamente, el pasadiso se cerró dejando el lugar intacto a excepción de aquel collar que se le había caido a Karin.

~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~··~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·

-Vamos Yoruichi-san, fue muy cruel de tu parte dejar a Karin-chan sola en esas montañas tan peligrosas-Dijo Urahara tapando su rostro detras de un abanico.

-Esa niña es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse de cualquier animal o pervetido que se quiera meter con ella-Dijo Shihoin comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, de verdad había sido agotador el entrenamiento.

-Si pero, ella también debe estar cansada y muerta de hambre ¿No crees?-

-No te preocupes por ella, ya mañana veremos como amanecío-

Al día siguiente, con renovadas energías la chica gatuna salió temprano a las montañas donde se encontraba cierta pelinegra. Al llegar a la montaña se dío cuenta de que el reatsu de Karin no se encontraba en la montaña.

"Vaya, veo que mejoró con el reatsu"Pensó la chica empezando a buscar a la pelinegra creyendo que Karin lo escondía.

-¡Karin!, ¡Sal de una maldita vez!-Exclamó la pelimorado. Si bargo no escuchó respuesta por parte de! ésta.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó de nuevo tratando de encontrar su reatsu, siguió buscando y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas.

-¿Habrá regresado a su casa?-Se preguntó, mientras caminaba con una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

Sus pensamientos fueron imterrumpidos al escuchar como se cuarteaba algo en sus pies, bajó la mirada y vío algo brillante, lo recogío y lo miró con sospecha.

-Esto es...-Dijo para sí y enseguida, como si fuera un rápido y pequeño flash back, recordó que ese collar se lo había visto puesto a la pelinegra.

"Es un pequeño obsequio que me dieron..." Recordó las palabras de la chica.

-No puede ser posible-Susurró la chica saliendo del lugar.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡¿Qué Karin qué?!-Exclamó Ichigo cabreado. Toshiro solo apretó los

puños mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y no congelar el lugar.

-Eso sospecho, lo único que

encontré de ella fue esto-Dijo la pelimorado sacando el collar de la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el pelinaranja extendiendo la mano para tomar el collar, pero le fue imposible tomarlo ya que el capitán de la decíma se le adelantó.

-Esto es...-Dijo sosteniendo el collar en sus manos.

-¿Tu sabes que es eso Toshiro?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Esto es de Karin, yo se.. yo se lo ví puesto el otro día-Dijo nervioso, si decía que él se lo había dado, se delataría.

-Debemos encontrarla antes de que...-

-¡Capitán!-Exclamó Matsumoto interrumpiendo al albino.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Karin-chan... la han secuestrado Hyusen y su gente-Informó la teniente con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Ichigo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Ese bastardo...-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras mientras fruncía el ceño.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Hola, lo sé de nuevo tarde u.u no me golpeen porfa, esque me ha pasado de todo x.x quiero agradecerles la pasiencía que me tienen al publicar tan tarde y hacer tan corto el capi ¡Gomen!. Y bueno, no se que poner más que darles las gracias y mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza ^-^.**

**Hitsukarin**: jeje perdona que apenas te conteste, pues mira yo creo que si son pareja jaja la verdad no se xD pero si se ven kawaii juntos así que creo que si(por la relacion de Uryu y Orihime), con el tiempo se sabrá y gracias por tu apoyo y reviws :3.

**MikeRyde16**:jaja yo también creo que será divertida la reacción de Ichigo xD y lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto u.u, y sobre las faltas de ortografía jeje mucha gente me ha dicho lo mismo, una amiga me dijo:"esque tú escribes historias curadas, sólo te falla un poco la ortografía y a veces algo de trama" y ¿Sabes qué?, creo que es cierto, creo que aún no me acostumbro a escribir, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo te lo prometo, gracias por ser una persona honesta y gracias por tus reviews y apoyo ^-^.

**Alejandra. P y o:**Gracias por tu review en "me gustas", me alegra que te haya gustado y disculpa las faltas de ortografía ^-^", espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. (Y, si ya se que doy mucha lata xD, pero actualiza tu fic TT 0 TT me matas de la curiosidad TT w TT). Sin más que decir me despido, bay bay ^-^/.


	8. un alma corrompida

**Hola, aquí dejandoles el siguiente capítulo de ¿Y por qué no?. Espero y les guste :3.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**Declamier: "Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo"**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Capítulo 8: Un alma corrompida**

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo Ryunosuke-kun, yo me encargaré del resto-Dijo Natsuki que esperaba en la puerta de la gran mansion con una tipo camilla, pero dicha camilla flotaba en ves de apoyarse en dos ruedas.

-Hm..-Asintió el rubio depositando a la pelinegra en la camilla.

Al dejarla ahí se detuvo un tiempo a contemplarla, se veía linda con los ojos cerrados y ceño blando, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y relajadas. De verdad que esa chica estaba agotada.

"Se parece tanto a ella"Pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué piensas?-Preguntó curiosa la mujer de largos cabellos.

-Nada, sólo apurate-Dijo el chico saliendo de su trance dandole la espalda con la clara intención de irse.

-Se parece mucho a ella ¿Verdad?Comentó Natsuki dirigiendo una mirada a Karin provocando que Ryunosuke detuviera su paso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el chico indiferente volteando a verla.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, es identica, su personalidad, su aspecto fisico...su esencia...dime, ¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?-Dijo la mujer de piel palida.

-¿Qué insinuas?-Preguntó curioso.

-Olvidalo, serán imaginaciones mías, pero no puedo descartar esa idea ¿Tú qué opinas?-Preguntó pensativa.

-Que te estas volviendo loca, además ella murió hace mucho tiempo-

-Por eso es que saco estas conclusiones, si no mal recuerdo han pasado más de cincuenta años, todo es posible y si eso me vuelve loca, pues lo soy-Dijo la mujer entrando a la mansion siendo seguida de la camilla flotante en la íba Karin, dejando a un confundido Ryunosuke.

"¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?..."

-Ja, eso no puede ser verdad...-Dijo para sí tratando de convencerse.

"No puedo descartar esa idea ... si no mal recuerdo han pasado más de cincuenta años, todo es posible..."

-¡Agh!, ¡Maldición!-Exclamó el rubio frustrado entrando a la mansion.

Mientras tanto un hombre observaba toda esa escena detras de una ventana mientras una sonrisa triunfante aparecía en su rostro.

-Así que... ¿A esto se refería con castigo, señor Hyusen?-Preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros acomodandese ligeramente sus anteojos.

-Hacer que recuerde a la mujer que amaba no creo que sea un castigo, más bien sería un favor ¿No crees Takeshi?-Dijo el mencionado pasando por un lado de él.

-Me parece una tortura, ya que si Ryunosuke llegara a tocar a esa chica probablemente usted lo 'castigaría' por tocar a su presa-

-No, esa chica no es mi presa, es sólo un anzuelo, si Ryunosuke quiere hacer algo con ella por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando el 'Capitán' Hitsugaya esté enterado-Dijo Hyusen saliendo del lugar.

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo lo que hace el amo, por algo lo esta haciendo pero...¿Por qué?-Dijo para sí pensativo.

-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Hayado, creí que habías ido a caminar-Dijo el chico con indiferencía volteando a ver al chico de los lentes obscuros que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Se supone que el cerebrito aquí eres tú, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta-Dijo el hombre poniendose bien de pie.

-Claro que sé que es lo que trama, es obvio que Hyusen-sama no quiere ensuciarse las manos, por eso utilizará a Ryunosuke para que haga el trabajo sucio y él dará el golpe de gracia-Explicó el pelinegro desinteresadamente.

-Pero sigo sin entender por que querrá a Ryunosuke dentro de todo esto-Dijo pensativo y claramente preocupado por el rubio.

-No sé, pero se lo tiene bien merecido-Dijo Hayado cruzandose de brazos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Ryunosuke?, siempre estas discutiendo con él-Preguntó curioso.

-Por idiota, por eso-Contestó cortante.

-Ya veo, está bien que te preocupes por tus amigos no seas tan timido- Exclamó Takeshi dandole palmadas en la espalda al moreno, este se sonrojó por el comentario y enseguida fruncío el ceño.

-¡Calláte!, ¡No digas tonterías!-Exclamó correteando al pelinegro por toda la mansion.

-Menos mal que el menor era yo...- Dijo Ryunosuke mirando al par de 'Adultos' correr de aquí para allá con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Ryunosuke-kun!, ¡¿Podrías venir un segundo?!-Exclamó Natsuki desde la puerta de un cuarto que se encontraba algo retirado de donde estaba el rubio.

Ryunosuke volteo y se dirigió a ella.

-Dime-Dijo fríamente.

-Podrias quedarte con la chica un momento, tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi habitación-Pidió la hermosa mujer.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices que quieres que te traiga de tu cuarto y te las ...traigo...?-Dijo el rubio pero sus palabras murieron al ver la mirada tan alegre y angelica de la mujer, si, se veía sonriente y lo que quieras, ¡Pero esa expresión te ponía los pelos de punta!.

-Entonces...¿Si me haces el favor?- Preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

-S-Si-Dijo el chico sudando frío.

-Bien, cuidala muy bien por que si algo le pasa esa chica no sólo los shinigamis querran molestarnos, el amo se les unirá y cuando despierte dile que se ponga esto, su ropa esta muy gastada y rasgada esto debería ser suficiente-Dijo divertida.

-Ok-Dijo el chico.

Natsuki se fue y él entró al cuarto donde se encontraba karin puso una silla junto a la cama donde se encontraba la pelinegra y la observo un poco de los pies a la cabeza.

Sus respiraciones eran lentas y tranquilas ni siquiera pareciera una chica secuestrada, más bien parecía que andaba de pasada ahí.

La observó más detenidamente al rostro.

"Se parece tanto..." Pensabá sin dejar de observarla.

"¡Ryunosuke-kun!... Vamos Ryunosuke-kun" Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza mientras la imagen de una chica hermosa de piel entre blanca y morena de cabellos negros que le llegaba poco abajo de los hombros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y vestida con un vestido de vuelo blanco, se sostenía un lindo sombrero de paja con una flor color rosa adornandolo, lo llamabá.

-Cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba-Dijo Karin burlesca.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dío cuenta de cuando se había despertado la pelinegra y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Calláte!, Toma esto-Exclamó el rubio volteando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras le extendía la ropa que Natsuki le había dicho que se pusiera.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Karin con desconfianza.

-Sólo tomalo ¿Quieres?-Dijo fastidiado.

-No lo quiero-Dijo Karin haciendose la desentendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dije tomalo-Insistío el rubio volteando a verla a los ojos empezando a cabrear.

-Y yo dije que NO lo quiero-Dijo Karin de igual manera.

Una guerra de miradas comenzóbpero no duró mucho cuando se escucho un gran suspiro de cansancio de parte del rubio.

-Bueno, entonces te lo pondré yo- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa acercandose peligrosamente a Karin.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Oye alejate!-Exclamó la chica saltando al otro lado de la cama quedando a distancia del chico.

-Entonces TOMA esto-Dijo el rubio de nuevo.

Karin lo miró con el ceño fruncido y agarro la bolsa de mala gana.

-Saldré para que puedas cambiarte, si quieres puedes usar el baño que está por ahí-Dijo el chico señalando la puerta del baño pero no escuchó respuesta de la chica, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza desconfiadamente.

-Apurate, no tengo mucha pasiencia, te daré quince minutos-Dijo Ryunosuke saliendo del cuarto dejando a la chica sola.

Karin alzó una ceja mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo se veía elegante y antiguo a la vez, observó la bolsa con detenimiento y la abrió para ver lo que contenía. Era un simple cambio de ropa que consistía en unos jeans azul marino y una blusa de tirantes color negra con una blusa de manga larga que iba arriba de la de tirantes haciendo juego. Era ropa muy comoda para su gusto, así que no lo pensó dos veces para ponersela.

Una ves vestida pensó en una manera de poder escapar pero no tenía ni las armas ni conocimiento sobre el lugar las que no le quedaba de otra más que arriesgarse a tratar de huir así, pero ahora estaba en su cuerpo humano y si salía de éste era muy probable que su cuerpo peligre.

La única manera de poder salir de ahí era escabullendose útilizando kido y bakkudo, aunque sería mucho más facíl útilizar su zampakuto, si las cosas se ponían feas tendría que útilizarlo, ni modo, era eso o quedarse ahí hasta que fueran por ella y claro que esa no era una opción, no le gustaba ser la damisela en peligro, esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió convertirse en shinigami en primer lugar.

Los quince minutos que Ryunosuke le había dado habían pasado y ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza, lo mejor ahora era obedecer las ordenes del enemigo y analizar el lugar para poder escapar sin problemas.

El rubio entró a la habitación y al no ver a nadie en el cuarto tocó la puerta del baño pero tampoco recibío respuesta, la tocó más fuerte y en eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!-Exclamó Karin saliendo del baño.

-Ya pasaron los quince minutos que te dí, ¡Y no me grites!-Exclamó cabreado.

-Te lo mereces por molestar a la gente y secuestrarme-Dijo Karin indignamente cruzandose de brazos.

-Arg... que molesta eres, ¡No te pareces a ella en lo absoluto!-Exclamó sin pensar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Parecerme a quién?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Olvidalo, hablé de más, vamos-Dijo el chico después de dar un suspiro de cansancío.

-¿A dónde?-

-Preguntas muchas cosas, sólo camina-Órdeno con el ceño fruncido.

-Es obvio que pregunte idiota, no se donde diablos estoy y no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo-Dijo Karin cruzandoae de brazos.

-No empieces de nuevo y ven de una buena vez si no quieres que te obligue-Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Sólo intentalo y veras-Dijo la pelinegra retadoramente.

-Luego no te quejes-Dijo el chico acercandose a ella.

En un rápido movimiento el rubio cargó a karin tomandola de la cintura y la apoyó

sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratara.

-¡Sueltame animal!, ¡Bajame de una maldita vez!-Exclamó Karin forcejeando.

-No, ahora vamos-Dijo el chico.

-¡Aagg!, ¡Ya estoy harta!-Exclamó la chica logrando safarse del agarre del chico.

-¡Oye tu...!-

-Bakudo #1: ¡Sai!-Exclamó Karin apuntando al rubio mientras sus brazos eran sujetados por una energía espiritual que no podía verse a simple vista.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-Exclamó Ryunosuke tratando de safarse inútilmente del conjuro de la chica.

-Es inutíl que hagas eso, no podras safarte hasta que yo quiera-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste bruja?!-Exclamó el chico retorciendose, pero por más que quería no podía safarse.

-Te dije que si me tocabas te arrepentirías-Exclamó la chica dandole una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire.

-Mal..dita-Dijo el chico retorciendole de dolor. Karin lo ignoró y salió corriendo de ahí.

"¡¿Dónde?!, ¡¿Dónde hay una salida?!"Pensaba la chica mientras corría sin rumbo por toda la mansion. Por más puertas que abriera ningúna la llevaba a la salida.

-¡Ahí esta!, ¡Atrapenla!-Exclamó un hombre de lentes obscuros aputando a Karin.

Enseguida una manada de hombres se le echaron encima como si de un trozo de carne se tratara.

-Maldición-Exclamó Karin para sí mientras extendía ambas manos hacia enfrente.

-Bakudo #62: ¡Hyapporankan!-Exlamó la chica mientras varias baras de un color morado salian de su mano disparadas a sus atacantes.(N/A: Es la técnica que siempre usa Hisagui :3).

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!-Exclamó uno de los hombres.

-Es kido, ¡Esa mujer es un shinigami!-Dijo otro hombre.

-¡Dejen de parlotear y traigan a la chica!-Exclamó Hayado cabreado.

Karin logró perder a aquellos hombres de vista pero su problema no acababa ahí.

-Oye tu...-Se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡Ahh!, ¡¿Otra ves tú?!, ¿Cómo te deshisiste de mi kido?-Preguntó confundida.

-¡Me las pagaras!-Exclamó cabreado.

-¡Alejaté!-Exclamó Karin un poco asustada pues el chico que tenía enfrente estaba que echaba fuego por la boca de la furia.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-Exclamó persiguendola.

-¡Dejame en paz!-Gritaba la joven.

-¡Ryunosuke-kun!-Exclamó Natsuki apareciendo frente al rubio.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamó el chico callendo de bruses al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!, ¡No ves que estoy ocupado!-Exclamó echando fuego por la boca.

Sin embargo Natsuki lo ignoró y de un segundo a otro aparecío frente a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!-Exclamó Karin callendo de espaldas.

-Disculpame pero no puedo dejarte ir-Dijo la mujer sacando un pequeño espejo redondo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la pelinegra mirandose al espejo con un mal presentimiento.

-Las siete lunas alineadas muestran el camino bajo la luz de la noche... Dark orbit moon-Recitó la mujer frente a Karin.

Del espejo se vío como despedía una intensa luz resplandeciente que cegó por un momento a Karin, esta última empezo a ver borroso y parecía no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Qué... qué me pasa?-Preguntó sintiendose mareada mientras se sontenía fuertemente la cabeza y hacía todo por mantenerse de pie viendo como Natsuki movia los labios sin pronunciar una palabra.

"No la escucho..."Pensó la chica antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡Ichigo calmate!-Exclamó Rukia.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Karin ha sido secuestrada?!-Gritó Ichigo alterado.

-¡Kurosaki!, Primero que nada tenemos que tranquilizarnos, el estar así de inquietos no nos ayudará a encontrarla-Sugirío el albino.

-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón, calmate un poco-Insistío la pelinegra.

-¿Tranquilizarnos?, ¿Tú también estas inquieto?-Preguntó el pelinaranja con curiosidad.

-Claro que estoy inquieto, mi amiga ha sido secuestrada pero si no nos calmamos no resolveremos nada-Dijo Toshiro omitiendo el hecho de que éll y Karin eran algo más que amigos.

-Oye... ¿No te estas agarrando muchos privilegios como su amigo?-Dijo Ichigo insinuando algo mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ahora resulta que preocuparme por una amiga es tomar un privilegio?, Tu no sabes nada Kurosaki, ¿Y sabes qué?, pensaba esperar a Karin para decirte esto pero yo no quiero ocultar nada-Exclamó Toshiro parandose bruscamente de donde se encontraba sentado encarnado al pelinaranja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Contestó este último con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Capitán!...-Exclamó Rangiku entrando al cuarto donde se encontraban, interrumpiendo al peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Hemos localizado a Karin-chan-Dijo con voz seria la pelinaranja.

-Perfecto, vamos-Dijo el albino llendo tras Matsumoto.

-Toshiro...-Llamó al peliblanco. Este volteó.

-Tenemos una platica pendiente-Finalizó el pelinaranja saliendo rápidamente del cuarto siendo seguido por el albino.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí?-Preguntó insatisfecho el pelinaranja.

-Si, hasta aquí encontré el reatsu de Karin-Explicó.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!-Exclamó desesperado el ex shinigami sustituto.

-Calmate Ichigo-Dijo Rukia tratando de tranquilizar a su prometido.

-Las apariencias engañan Ichigo, Karin desapareció justo por aquí ya que aquí encontre su collar-Dijo Yoruichi haciendo acto de presencia.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó curioso Ichigo.

-Pensé que tal ves querrían mi ayuda, además yo tengo algo de culpa por dejarla sola-Dijo la pelimorado ganandose una mirada recorosa de parte del joven capitán.

-¡Agh!, ¡Que desesperante!-Exclamó Ichigo.

-Traquilizate Kurosaki, la encontraremos-Dijo Uryu dandole animos a su amigo.

-Si tan sólo pudieramos sentir un poco de su reatsu... tal ves-Susurró Rukia pensativa.

-Tal vez esto ayude-Dijo una voz muy conocida por los presentes.

-Urahara-sa..., ¡¿Viejo?!, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras dejo que sólo tú busques a Karin-Dijo el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, se ve igual que siempre ex capitán Shiba-Dijo el albino al ver a su ex- capitán con la vestimenta de shinigami.

-¡Shiro-chan!, ¡Rangiku-san!, ¡Tanto tiempo sin estar reunidos de esta manera!-Exclamó el Kurosaki llendo a abrazar a los aludidos.

-¡Tu hija ésta perdida y empiezas con tus payasadas!-Exclamó Ichigo deteniendo al pelinegro.

-Kurosaki tiene razón...-Dijo el albino con una gran vena en la frente. Su ex-capitán jamás iba a cambiar.

-¿Qué es eso Urahara-san?- Preguntó Rukia ignorando a los escandolosos de su prometido y suegro, mientras veía lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos.

Era un maletín negro a simple vista sencillo y corriente.

-Oh, ésto nos servirá a encontrar a Karin-chan-Dijo el rubio.

-¡¿Enserio?!, Pero sólo es un maletin-Dijo Matsumoto ignorantemente.

-Pero funcionará-Recalcó el rubio.

-¿Y cómo se usa?-Dijo el pelinaranja metiendose a la conversación.

-Bueno, ésta maquina sirve para encontrar energías espirituales que han viajado a otras dimensiones, es un invento mío por cierto, pero...-

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Viajar a otra dimension'?-Preguntó Ichigo interrumpiendo la explicación del hombre.

-Yo creo que si fue secuestrada, la llevaron a otra dimension, eso explicaría la desaparición repentina de su reatsu-Explicó Urahara.

-Ya veo-Dijo el chico pensativo.

-Bueno, y continuando con la explicación de mi maquina, para que funcione necesito algún objeto que ella alla utilizado lo suficiente como para que algo de su presencia espiritual siga presente-Explicó el rubio.

-¿Su ropa no serviría?-Propuso Inoue.

-Tal vez, pero ¿No traen algo de ella aquí?, para que esto sea más rápido-

-Si, el collar-Exclamó el albino.

-Cierto, aquí esta-Dijo Rukia dandole el collar a Urahara.

-Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente...-Dijo el rubio tomando el collar.

Se acomodó en el suelo y abrió el maletin, el cual era como un tipo de computadora extraña con letras clave, la pantalla era pequeña y sólo se veían pequeñas cifras y una que otra palabra, en codigo claro.

El rubio pulsó un botón y del maletin se abrío un pequeño compartimiento donde deposito el collar, el compartimiento se cerró y enseguida empezó a teclear ciertas caracteristicas que tomó del analísis del reatsu de la chica.

Todos miraban atentos a lo que hacía el hombre del sombrero, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar. Al fin de unos diez minutos la computadora sacó unas lecturas impresas en papel, el cual Urahara tomó y empezó a leer.

-¿Qué dice?, ¿Dónde está Karin?-Preguntó un impaciente Ichigo.

-Isshin-san...Tu sabes el tipo de zampackuto de Karin-chan,

¿Cierto?-Dijo el rubio dirijiendose al aludido el cual asintió con la cabeza y mirada seria.

-Sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?-Preguntó de nuevo.

Isshin volvío a asentir con la cabeza.

-Esto es malo...-Susurró Yoruichi para sí.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A qué se refieren?-Preguntó Ichigo con cara confundida al igual que los demás.

-Si no traemos a Karin de vuelta ella...-Dijo Isshin haciendo una pausa dejando a todos en suspenso.

-¡No te quedes callado maldita sea!-Exclamó el pelinaranja agarrando a su padre del cuello de sus ropas.

-Karin morirá-Dijo sin más sorprendiendo a los demás.

Ichigo soltó a su padre impactado por la noticia mientras una preocupada Rukia lo agarraba por los hombros dandole su apoyo.

¿Muerta?, tal vez exageró un poco, pero conociendo al ex-capitán, su cara denotaba que era cierto lo que decía y en un impulso de desesperacion el albino exigío aclaraciones.

-¿A qué te refieres con que podría morir?-Preguntó.

-El lugar donde Karin se encuentra es el más peligroso para ella, y no lo digo solo por Hyusen, sino por su zampackuto, al ser una espada de tipo fuego-demonio, está expuesta a ser controlada por su espada por tanto poder negativo acumulado- Explicó el pelinegro.

-Pero ella puede lograr el bankai ¿No es cierto?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Aunque pudiera, aún es muy joven para hacerlo, su alma se rompería al tratar de dominar dicho poder-Continuó el rubio.

-Por eso es que empezó a entrenar..-Dijo Ichigo sacando conclusiones.

-Por eso y por lo mismo que tú, Karin desde pequeña atrae a los hollows y tú no lo sabías ¿Cierto?- Dijo Yoruichi.

-Yo... yo no sabía-

-En ves de seguir lamentandose, dinos Urahara-san, ya rastreaste a Karin, dinos donde esta-Dijo Uryu ajustandose las gafas.

-Se encuentra más allá deinframundo-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Y cómo entraremos?-Preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Tendremos que abrir una dimension-Dijo el rubio. -Por suerte, siempre traigo uno de estos conmigo en casos como estos-Continuó sacando un sobrecito de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Rangiku.

-Es mi último experimento, aún no le pongo nombre, pero es muy efectivo-Dijo vaciando el sobre en un charco que encontró por ahí.

-Tomen distancía y preparence-Dijo el rubio poniendo alertas a los demas.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y el charco empezó a hundirse creando así una puerta que parecía una azotea.

-Vaya...-Dijo Inoue sorprendida.

-Tienen que darse prisa, a lo más, esta puerta durará 24 horas abierta, tomenesto-Dijo Urahara sacando de una bolsa que traía Isshin varios relojes.

-Ajustenlo a las 10:30 am, no se lo quiten por nada del mundo, sólo busquen a Karin-chan y regresan, éste botón los traerá de regreso aquí si la encuentran antes de las 24 horas-Dijo señalando el botón.

-También sirve como comunicador,bpueden hablar entre ustdes o conmigo aún estando fuera de la dimension-Explicó.

-Espera, ¿Tú no vas?-Preguntóichigo.

-No y tu padre tampoco, debemos estar alertas en el mundo humano también, con Yoruichi-san de su lado todo ira bien-Dijo el rubio.

-Esta bien, vamos-Dijo Ichigo entrando a la dimension seguido de los demas.

-Am, capitán Histugaya-Llamó Urahara al albino antes de entrar al portal.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-El único que puede traer a Karin- chan aquí es usted, así que asegurese de encontrarla primero-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Yo?-Dijo confundido.

-Al ser su espada de tipo hielo, calmará la íra de la zampackuto de Karin-chan y sólo así se salvará-Explicó Isshin.

-¿Por qué no lo dijieron mientras los demás estaban presentes?-Preguntó curioso.

-Porque, aparte de que se me había olvidado, Ichigo ubiera atrasado más la busqueda con sus estupidos celos de hermano mayor y Karin no puede esperar tanto-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ya veo-Respondío el albino con una gotita en la cabeza, literalmente era cierto.

-Entonces me voy-

-Si-

Y así empezó la busqueda de la pelinegra que se encontraba más allá de inframundo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~

-Traigan a la prisionera-Ordenó Hyusen.

Enseguida las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron dejando ver a Karin quien se encontraba atada con cadenas en manos y piernas, sin contar que en el cuello también tenían cadenas.

-Esto es una exageración, mira que ponerme cadenas hasta en el maldito cuello...-Dijo la pelinegra con fastidio por lo bajo.

-¡Camina!-Exclamó un sujeto empujandola con la punta de un estandarte.

-¡Oye idiota, con decir :'Camina por favor' entiendo!-Exclamó la chica.

Jaja, pero que interesante muchachita, en el fisico no se parecerán mucho, pero en la forma de hablar...-Dijo Hyusen desde su trono.

-Oye viejo, no hables en clave ¿Quieres?, ¿Dónde estoy y que quieres de mí?-Exclamó la chica estando frente a él.

-Kurosaki Karin, reencarnación del gran Natsukamaru, te ordenó que tus poderes vuelvan y que tu alma fallesca ante las garras de Lucifer...-

Recitó el hombre ignorando por completo a Karin.

-¿Estás sordo o qué?, No escuchaste lo que...-Dijo la chica sin entender, pero de pronto sintío un inmenso dolor en el pecho que hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

-Ma...Maldito...-Masculló por lo bajo.

-Oh Lucifer, grande y poderoso seas, guía a esta alma y corrompela-Dijo finalmente observando a la chica que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sostenía el pecho y gemía del dolor.

-¿Crees que ella si aguante?-Preguntó con preocupación sin darse cuenta Ryunosuke.

-No me digas que ya te enamoraste de ella, ya sé que se parece a Ayumi pero...-Dijo burlonamente Hayado.

-Calláte-Dijo sin más.

-Hayado-kun, creo que deberías dejarlo en paz, recuerda que Ayumi-san también era mi amiga-Dijo tristemente Natsuki.

Hayado se quedó callado y observó.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cincominutos y la chica al fin había dejado de gritar, y sin más cayó al suelo inconciente. Los hombres que la tenían agarrada con las cadenas se acercaron para levantarla pero Hyusen no los dejó, no tardo mucho para que la pelinegra cobrara conciencia.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, levanto un poco la cabeza y vío a la gente presente, intentó mover la mano para llevarla a su cabeza pero se dío cuenta de que una cadena se lo impedía, esto la molestó, hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia y volteo a ver al hombre que lo sostenía.

-¿Tú hiciste ésto?-Preguntó con una mirada llena de íra mientras señalaba sus manos y pies atados a las cadenas.

-Claro idiota, no lo recuerdas o ere tonta-Dijo el hombre despreocupadamente.

-Hm... ya veo, y además grosero con las damas-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Quitalas-Ordenó desapareciendo su sonrisa.

Hyusen y los demas veían atentos el cambío tan brusco de actitud.

-¿Y por que yo recibiría ordenes de ti?-Exclamó el hombre jalandola.

-Esto lo pagaras-Dijo la chica por lo bajo con la cara sombreada, producto de su cabello.

Agarró un poco las cadenas con sus manos a como pudo y de estas empezó a salir fuego.

-¿Pero qué?-Dijo el hombre alarmado mientras tiraba las cadenas.

La chica se puso de pie y enseguida fue levantada en los aires mientras una misteriosa aura maligna color rojo la rodeaba. Las cadenas se incendiaron desapareciendo de ambas manos y pies e incluso la del cuello y de un movimiento rápido atravesó al sujeto con una lanza que aparecío en sus manos. Los hombres que la habían tenido sujetada salieron corriendo alarmados pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que Karin los alcanzó y llevaron el mismo destino de aquel hombre que se había osado a maltratarla.

Una vez que terminó volvío para dar la cara a Hyusen.

-Perfecto-Dijo por lo bajo mientras veía a la pelinegra ahora toda llena de sangre.

-Cuanto tiempo Hyusen-Dijo la chica.

-Como siempre desordenada a la hora de pelear-Dijo el hombre burlonamente.

-Calláte y dame algo para cambiarme-Ordenó la mujer.

-Natsuki, acompaña a nuestra invitada a cambiarse-Dijo el sujeto.

Natsuki asintío con la cabeza y llevó a Karin a cambiarse.

-Ahora falta esperar al pequeño capitán-Dijo Hyusen soltando una risa malvada.

Sin embargo Ryunosuke veía con rencor al pelinegro.

~·~·~·~·~·~~··~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**:O, ¿Qué le paso a Karin?,**

**¿Porqué se comporta así?, ¿Por que Ryunosuke mira con rencor a Hyusen?, ¿Quién es Ayumi y Natsukamaru?, ¿Cómo reaccionarán Toshiro y los demás al verla en ese estado?, No sé pero esto se pone interesante xD (Enserio, no se que pasará más adelante ._.).**

**Okey conté los días y ya han pasado 9 días asi que creo que no tardé mucho ¿Verdad? OwO.**

**Bueno primero que nada espero les haya gustado el capi, no se si vaya bien, si les gustó o no y eso me mortifica mucho: ¡Que no les guste!, espero les all gustado :).**

**Gracias por sus reviews, siempre son de ayuda al momento de escribir, me motivan :'D. Quiero decirles que tengo varíos proyectos después de éste fic, empezando claro con la secuela de la prometida falsa que traera varias sorpresitas jeje más adelante les diré que clase de sorpresita son :3.**

**MikeRyder16**: Jaja, al contrario gracias a ti por tu apoyo, eres una persona genial xD (Yo también soy buena hablando pero no hago nada por mi TTwTT) que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia ¡Gracias!, pienso que tu también seras un gran escritor animo, y esperare esa Historia ;D.

**Alejandra. P y o**: Jaja gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gustó y gracias por comprenderme TTwTT, escribir y asistir a la escuela no es facíl xD y no te preocupes, esperaré con ansias tu fic (Aunque falta mucho TTwTT).

**Hitsukarin**: perdón si no te gusto la historia u.u y ya sé que Yoruichi no es tan cruel pero debes admitir que es muy seria con sus entrenamientos xD y lo del secuestro se me ocurrió de última hora ¡Gomene! Espero que este capi lo compense :).

**Karin hitsugaya**: Jaja gracias por amar mi fic y yo también amo esta pareja *w*.

**Por su apoyo gracias, nos vemos**

**^-^/**


	9. un nuevo aliado

**Hola, felices vacaciones de semana santa xD, la playita, la arenita, los raspaditos, oh si y lo mejor de todo, ¡No clases por dos semanas! ^0^, quiero decirles que a lo mejor no subo en estos días pero haré lo posible ;D.**

**Sin más que decir a leer...**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Dialogos-**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo :D**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Capítulo 9: un nuevo aliado**

-¿Qué pasa Ryunosuke?, ¿Por qué esa mirada tan rencorosa?-Dijo la cabeza del grupo burlesco.

El rubio sólo desvío la mirada fastidiado y salío de la sala, ante éste acto el pelinegro atinó a sonreir de medio lado, pareciera que le gustara hacer sentir menos a los demás, aunque literalmente era cierto.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del inframundo. Un grupo de shinigamis junto a un quincy, una humana con extraños poderes y un gato eran perseguidos por varios hombres que al parecer eran subditos de Hyusen.

-¡Altó ahí!-Gritaban los hombres.

-Tenemos que responder a los ataques para encontrar a Karin más rápido-Sugirío el pelinaranja.

-¡Por eso te dije que no te aceleraras idiota!-Exclamó la forma gatuna de Yoruichi con una gran vena en la frente.

-Si tuvieras una hermana pequeña en peligro ¿Qué harías?-Exclamó de igual manera el chico.

-¡Mejor callense y dividanse!, ¡Matsumoto, Inoue, Ishida y yo iremos por este lado, Kurosaki y el resto por aquel lado!-Exclamó el albino poniendo el orden.

-¡Ahora!-Volvío a gritar haciendo que el grupo se dividiera en dos partes dejando a los tipos que los estaban persiguiendo confundidos.

-¡Ustedes por allá y nosotros por acá!-Exclamó un hombre de entre tantos, los demás asintieron y enseguida se dividieron.

-Que persistentes son-Se quejó Shihoin mientras veía a los hombres correr tras de ellos.

-¡Hado #33:Shakkaho!-Exclamó Hinamori logrando derribar una pared y gracias a eso se formó un gran cerro de escombros que impidieron el paso a los sujetos.

-Buena idea teniente Hinamori-Dijo Rukia respirando agitadamente.

-Gracias-Respondío de igual manera con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Karin no nos esperará toda la vida-Dijo el pelinaranja recuperando el aliento.

Las otras tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron su camino, pero ahora más tranquilamente que antes.

Mientras tanto, regresando con el grupo de Toshiro, no se habían alejado mucho cuando escucharon una explosión y varios gritos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Matsumoto.

-Hinamori-san utilizó kido-Explicó el chico de las gafas.

-¡Buena idea!-Exclamó Rangiku.

-¡Hado #33:...-

-¡No, espera!, ¡No hagas eso!-Exclamó un nervioso Toshiro.

-¡Cuidado Inoue!-Exclamó Uryu cubriendola.

-...¡Shakkaho!-Terminó la frase haciendo que de su mano brotara una bola de energía color rojo se estrellara en el techo haciendo que este empezara a temblar y caer, pero no como ella quería.

-¡Idiota!, ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- Exclamó el albino cabreado, de verdad que Matsumoto se las ingeniaba para hacerlo enojar.

-Creí que sólo esa parte se caería, no pensé que todo se viniera encima-Exclamó la pelinaranja con cascaditas en los ojos.

Ahora escapabán no sólo de los sujetos, si no de la abalancha que provocó la teniente de la decíma.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-Exclamó furioso el albino corriendo a todo lo que podía.

-¡Lo siento!-Gritaba.

-¡Shiten koushun... yo rechazo!- Exclamó Orihime dandose vuelta al mismo tiempo que que se sostenía los broches de su cabeza con ambas manos, un lado en cada una.

De los broches de la chica, tres rayos salieron y formando un triángulo crearon un potente escudo que al hacer contacto con los escombros éstos salían disparados hacía el lado contrarío.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Entren ahí!-Exclamó Orihime señalando una pequeña puerta de escape .

Uryu abrío la puerta rapidamente y enseguida se metió Rangiku seguida del albino.

-¡Ahora!-Exclamó el peliazul. En ese momento Inoue deshizo subescudo y corrío hasta la pequeña puerta mientras Ishida hacía una abalancha con sus flechas para que los escombros cayeran más lento.

Una vez estando del otro lado trataron de tomar un poco de aire.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?-Preguntó Uryu recuperando el aliento, se había llevado un buen susto.

-Yo sólo quería hacer que esosbsujetos retrocedieran-Se justificó la chica.

-Pues lo lograste-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenemos que seguir, se nos acaba el tiempo-Interrumpío el albino comenzando a caminar, los demás asintieron y siguieron al peliblanco.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Me gusta-Soltó la pelinegra.

-Me alegra que te gustara Natsukamaru-sama-Dijo cortesmente su acompañante.

-Oye Natsuki, ¿Qué piensa hacer Hyusen ahora?, ¿Para qué me revivío?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues, a lo que yo sé, el amo Hyusen quiere vengarse de Hitsugaya Toshiro-Explicó.

-Mmm... ya veo-Dijo con una mano en la barbilla pensativa para depués cambiar a una expresión burlesca.

-Que infantíl puede ser un hombre ¿No crees?, ¿Sólo venganza?, ¿Lo

quiere matar o qué?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Creo que su objetivo en un principio era matarlo directamente, pero él dice que lo torturaría quitandole lo más preciado que tiene-Explicó.

-Oh, ya veo, y ¿Con qué lo torturaría?-

-Pues, el cuerpo en el que usted está pertenece a Kurosaki Karin, ella es lo más preciado para él-

-Mm... ya entiendo, entonces piensa utilizarme-Dijo sacando sus conclusiones a lo que Natsuki no supo que responder.

-Esto se pone interesante, ¿Quién es ese Hitsugaya Toshiro?-

Natsuki empezó a explicarle los motivos de su amo para hacer lo que hacía y una ves hecho Natsukamaru agregó:

-Tengo un plan...-Y sin más salío de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin entender nada ni darle mucha importancía, Natsuki respondío un teléfono que se encontraba en la sala y había empezado a sonar.

-¿Si?-Preguntó tranquílamente.

-"Los intrusos han llegado y han entrado al castillo por diferentes lados"- Informó un sujeto al otro lado de la bocina.

-Ya veo, voy para allá-Dijo amablemente colgando el teléfono.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Estos sujetos no se acaban-Exclamó Yoruichi noqueando a un tipo.

-A este paso jamás llegaremos-Dijo Ichigo de igual manera.

-Kurosaki-san, yo me encargo de estos ustedes sigan-Exclamó Hinamori poniendo una barrera de kido frente a ellos impidiendo el paso a sus atacantes.

-¿Estaras bien Hinamori-san?- Preguntó Rukia con preocupación pues sabía la condición en la que se encontraba respecto a lo de su ex capitán.

-No te preocupes, ya superé eso y aún manejo muy bien el kido y si no en todo caso tengo a Tabiume y Yoruichi-san que se quedará conmigo, lo que importa ahora es traer a Karin-chan-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ten cuidado-Dijo Rukia más tranquila, después de todo la chica tenía razón, lo que importaba ahora era encontrar a karin.

Así que sin más Ichigo y Rukia.

Continuaron su camino, pero no avanzaron mucho cuando sintieron una gran presión espiritual tras ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Soltó Rukia.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarlos avanzar más dentro del castillo-Dijo la mujer de cara palida.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu y dónde esta Karin?!-Exclamó Ichigo exigiendo respuestas.

-Yo soy Natsuki, reyna de las siete lunas-Explicó la mujer.

-Ya veo, nos gustaría seguir charlando pero tenemos algo de prisa-Dijo el pelinaranja tratando de sacarle la vuelta a Natsuki pero al pasar por un lado de la mujer se

regresaba al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba al inicio.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-Dije que de aquí no pueden pasar-Repitío.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?-Preguntó Ichigo confunfido, era ilógico que si había pasado por un lado de ella regresara al mismo punto que había empezado.

-He utilizado mis poderes en tí así como tu has utiluzado los tuyos en mis hombres-Dijo sabiamente la mujer.-Dime, ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo y he venido por Kurosaki Karin-Respondío desafiante.

-Ya veo, así que has venido por eso...lo lamento pero te sera inútil por que ella ha muerto-Soltó la mujer.

Ichigo y Rukia abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar tal noticia.

-Mentira...¡Mientes!-Exclamó el pelinaranja atacando a la pelipurpura.

-¡Ichigo calmate!-Exclamó Rukia al ver al pelinaranja perder el control.

-La íra sólo cega la vista y el objetivo de una persona-

-¡Estas mientiendo!, ¡Karin aún sigue con vida!, puedo sentir un poco de su energía espiritual, pero esta mezclada con otra energía muy extraña-Exclamó.

-Eso es por que Natsukamaru-sama aún no ha consumido por completo la escencia de esa jovencita-Explicó.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que consumir escencia?, ¡Explicate!-Reclamó saber el jóven.

-Hemos utilizado el cuerpo de esa niña para revivir a Natsukamaru-sama, ella nos ayudará a terminar con la sociedad de almas y claro que a Hitsugaya Toshiro también-Dijo la mujer.

"Eso quiere decir que aún podemos salvarla..."Pensó Rukia.

-¡Malditos!, ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con la sociedad de almas!-Exclamó Ichigo volviendo a atracar a lamujer.

-Claro que si, es la hermana menor de un capitán del gotei 13 sin mencionar su noviazgo con el capitán de la decíma, más aparte ser la reencarnación de Natsukamaru y tener tremendos poderes tanto vizard como shinigami y también tener un entrenamiento especial para shinigamis, dime ¿Aún piensas que no tiene nada que ver con la sociedad de almas? -Explicó la bella dama haciendo que Ichigo frenara los ataques.

-Espera... ¿Noviazgo?, ¿Capitán de la decíma?, ¡¿Toshiro?!-Decía el pelinaranja frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

"Ay no puede ser..."Pensó Rukia con una gota de sudor resbalando en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver ese enano con Karin?!, Ella no esta relacionada con ningún shinigami más que conmigo y Rukia, ¡¿Y quién diablos tiene una relación con quién?!-Exigío saber el chico.

-¡Idiota!, este no es momento para tus estupidos celos de hermano mayor, Karin está en peligro y si no la sacamos de aquí antes de las díez treinta ya sabes que es lo que

pasará-Sermoneó la pelinegra dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo.

-¡Calláte!, Eso ya lo sé, pero cuando todo esto termine juro que mataré a ese chaparro-Dijo el chico entre dientes, Rukia suspiró con pesades.

-Te ves muy confiado jovencito pero ya te dije que de aquí no puedes avanzar-Amenazó Natsuki elevandose en el aire.

-Siete lunas danzan en la obscuridad de la noche: ¡Destellos lunares!-Exclamó la pelipurpura a la vez que su espejo comenzaba a brillar y de un momento a otro, del destello, varias luces salieron disparadas como si de balas se trataran.

-Diablos..-Dijo la pelinegra por lo bajo.

-Mae Sode no shirayuki-Dijo por lo bajo la pelinegra transformando así de color y tamaño su zampakuto volviendose más larga y de un color blanco inmaculado y con un largo lazo también de color blanco bajo la empuñadura.(N/A: Mae significa baila o danza)

-Some no mai, tsukishiro-Recitó la pelinegra mientras un circulo se formaba bajo Natsuki hasta que del circulo salío un gran pilar de hielo logrando congelarla.

-Debes seguir tú, yo me encargo de esta-Ordenó la chica.

-Pero..-

-Sólo vete, tienes que encontrar a Karin-Repitío Rukia.

-Si pero... ¿Tú sabías eso de que Toshiro y Karin salían?-Preguntó infantilmente.

-¡Largate a buscar a tu hermana!-Exclamó Rukia cabreada sacando volando a su prometido por los aires.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso en estos momentos?, ¡Idiota!-Refutó con los brazos cruzados.

En eso se escuchó romper una grita en el salón. Rukia volteo a ver el pilar de hielo poniendose en guardía esperando a la chica de las lunas.

-Vaya, los he subestimado, disculpame-Dijo amablemente.

-Hmm... ya estoy acostumbrada-Respondío la pelinegra.

-Como muestra de arepentimiento recibe esto por favor-Dijo la mujer abriendo los brazos formando una cruz.

-Lunas de saturno, ¡Aliniense!- Exclamó a la ves que un destello cegador se vío por todo el lugar.

-Hmm...-Expresó la pelinegra con una sonrisa de medio lado devolviendo el ataque de la mujer.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Así no encontraremos nada-Dijo el albino perdiendo la poca pasiencia

que le quedaba

Llevaban más de una hora buscando a la pelinegra sin encontrar rastro de ella y esto molestaba cada vez más y más al jóven capitán sin contar que ahora su camino se dividía en tres partes.

-Tranquilicese capitán, Karin estará bien-Soltó su teniente tratando de animar a su capitán.

-¿Por qué no nos dividimos?, yo e Inoue por este camino, el capitán Hitsugaya por allá y Matsumoto-san por la de allí-Opinó el peliazul.

-Es una buena idea, cualquier cosa urgente utilizen los comunicadores- Dijo Toshiro antes de salir corriendo en dirección al camino que le correspondía.

-Nos vemos-Exclamó Rangiku entrando de igual manera al camino que le tocaba tomar.

Uryu y Orihime asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron su camino. No tardaron mucho cuando se toparon con el enemigo.

-¿Quiénes son y cual es su motivo?- Exigío saber una voz masculina que resonaba por todo el pasillo.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, dejanos pasar-Respondío Uryu.

-Claro que me incumbe ya que estan en mis territorios y exijo que me digan quienes son y qué hacen aquí-Insistío.

-Somos un quincy y una humana con poderes de regeneracion y venimos en busca de Kurosaki Karin-Dijo Inoue tapandose sorpresivamente la boca.

-¿Qué haces Inoue?, ¿Por qué le contestaste?-Preguntó el peliazul confundido.

-N..No sé-Respondío la chica igual de sorprendida que el chico.

-Ya veo... así que a eso vienen, ¡Ja! Pues han llegado algo tarde, su amiga a caido ante Natsukamaru-sama -Soltó el hombre saliendo de su escondite.

Uryu y Orihime abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Q...Qué quieres decir con eso?-Prenguntó la chica imaginandose lo peor.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-Preguntó el peliazul.

-Yo soy Takeshi y ¿Qué crees que quiero decir cuando digo 'ha caido'?, en pocas palabras he dicho que ella ha muerto-Contestó fríamente.

-Eso no es verdad, aún se puede sentir la presencia de Kurosaki Karin en los alrededores-Reclamó el chico de la gafas.

-Bueno, es verdad creo que me apresure un poco en decir las cosas ya que su amiga aún no ha muerto del todo, pero ya falta muy poco para que la transformación se complete-Explico el pelinegro.

-No me importa que hayan hecho, mientras parte de su escencia siga presente podremos regresarla a la normalidad-

-Eso no les resultará tan fácil ya que el cuerpo de su amiga ha sido poseido por Natsukamaru-sama y antes de llevarsela deberan sacarla de su cuerpo-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-Exclamó Ishida apuntando su arco al pelinegro quien esquivó facilmente las flechas.

-Un quincy y una simple humana no estan a mi nivel-Exclamó Takeshi aventando unos polvos explosivos haciendo que sus victimas tosieran y se protegieran con ambos brazos por el polvo que se levantó en el lugar.

Cuando el polvo se disolvío y Uryu pudo afinar su vista, se percató de que el pelinegro había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se metió?-Dijo el peliazul buscandolo con la mirada.

-¡Ahí, mira!-Exclamó Inoue señalando una gran cueva que empezaba a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se preguntó abrumado.

Y de la nada una gran pantalla apareció frente a los dos chicos.

-Bien, comencemos con la primera prueba: los reflejos de un quincy-Exclamó el pelinegro al otro lado de la pantalla.

Uryu y Orihime veían la pantalla confundidos hasta que de un compartimiento oculto de la sala, unos brazos mecanicos tomaron por sorpresa a la pelinaranja.

-¡Kyaaaa!-Gritó la chica tratando de safarse del agarre de las manos mecanicas pero fue imposible.

-¡Inoue-san!-Exclamó un preocupado Uryu.

-¡Alejate de mí!, ¡Sueltame sueltame sueltameeeee!-Gritba la chica.

-Ay como hablas-Soltó el pelinegro fastidiado oprimiendo un botón que hizo que las manos mecanicas soltaran a la chica en una caja de cristal encerrandola.

-¡Waaa!, ¡Ishida-san, ayudame!-Exclamaba lloriquiando la chica.

-¡Sueltala cobarde!-Exclamó Uryu cabreado apuntando con su arco y flechas en varias direcciones buscando al enemigo.

-Si yo fuera tú bajaría ese arco y escucharía las instrucciones- Amenazó el pelinegro aplastando otro botón haciendo que un gas se esparciera en la caja en la que se encontraba Inoue.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Preguntó con preocupación al ver como la chica comenzaba a toser exageradamente y empezar a caer al suelo.

-Es un somnifero que la dormirá a lo más unos 10 minutos, pero si no despierta después de los 10 minutos dormirá por el resto de su vida ya que no es un somnifero común y corriente yo lo creé especialmente para esta clase de situaciones-Explicó Takeshi.

-Mierda...-Maldijo por lo bajo el peliazul.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que ella se salve?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, primero pelearas con un ser que yo mismo he creado, si lo matas antes de los diez minutos ella no dormirá por la eternidad, es decir, te daré el antidoto-Dijo.

-Esta bien, sólo debo pelear ¿No es así?-

-Si-Dijo el pelinegro.-Bien tienes diez minutos, no los desperdicies-Dijo el chico presionando otro botón.

Esta vez una gran puerta se abrió y una luz brillante se hizo aparecer dejando ver la sombra de aquel misterioso ser.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos blancos iba de prisa por un estrecho pasillo, a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar una puerta así que decidío empezar a buscar en aquel lugar.

Era muy grande y algo anticuada pero al fin y al cabo bonita y elegante, empezó a examinar cada rincón del lugar y en una esquina de la habitación pudo ver un bulto blanco en el suelo, se hacercó rápidamente y al ver el rostro de la pelinegra se sorprendío mucho, era Karin quien llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de vuelo.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó tomandola entre sus brazos.

-¿T-Toshiro...?-Preguntó debílmente la chica con los ojos entre abiertos.

-¿Qué te pasó, que te hicieron?-Preguntó con preocupación acomodandole unos mechones de pelo que tapaban su rostro.

-Ellos, quieren matarte... si me dejas aquí ellos no te haran nada-Dijo debilmente.

-¿Pero que estupideces dices?, No te dejaré aquí a tu suerte y ya sé que ellos quieren matarme-Soltó el chico abrazando a la azabache fuertemente.

La chica sonrió de medio lado mientras correspondía el abrazo del albino.

-¿Tanto amas a esta chica?-Preguntó una voz indiferente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo por lo bajo el chico confundido separandose levemente de la chica.

-¿Eh?-Dijo confundida la pelinegra.

-Nada, fue mi imaginación, ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto?-Preguntó olvidando lo que había escuchado.

-¿Eh?, ahora que lo dices... no sé, hasta hace poco desperté-Explicó poniendose de pie.

-Te sientan bien los vestidos-Dijo el chico.

-¿Encerio?, ¡Gracias!-Exclamó alegremente. Toshiro suspiró con pesades y desenvaino su espada apuntando a la pelinegra.

-¿T-Toshiro?, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó incredula.

-¿Dónde esta Karin? Y es capitán Hitsugaya para ti-Dijo fríamente sin dejar de apuntarle con la zampackuto.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿Por que me hablas así?-Decía llena de confusión.

-Ya deja de tratar de imitarla que no te queda y dime ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Karin?!-Dijo levantando la voz.

-Hmm, ¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta?-Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Desde que comencé a sentir el cambio brusco de tu comportamiento, además Karin jamás actuaría de esa manera, si alguien le hiciera un cumplido con un vestido su primera reacción no sería reir como niña tonta, sería algo así como "Calláte, los vestidos no son lo mío" y eso no es todo, el reatsu de Karin a bajado demasiado cuando normalmente debería estar subiendo y se a mezclado con otro extraño-Dijo el peliblanco.

-Ya veo, que listo eres Toshiro-Dijo la chica por lo bajo pero sufucientemente alto como para que la escuchara.

-Es Hitsugaya y ya quitate es disfraz, pelea-Reclamó el peliblanco fastidiado.

-Jajajajaja, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso, ya que si salgo de este cuerpo no creo poder poseer otro-Explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué quieres decir con poseer?-Preguntó esperandose lo peor.

-Pues veras, si bien sé esta chica posee una zampackuto de tipo fuego mitad demonio ¿No es así?, sólo alguien con suficiente poder espiritual puede resistir esta clase de poderes y si resulta ser que esta jovencita es débil, su cuerpo se destruira y yo tendré que buscar otro cuerpo y eso no es todo, tu más que nadie debe saber que si esta chica pasa mucho tiempo aquí puede ser controlada por su espada y para eso no quedan más de 20 horas-Explicó burlonamente la chica.

Toshiro fruncío el ceño, él sabía lo que podía pasar si Karin permancía en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, tal ves aguantaría si hubiera tenido el debido entrenamiento, pero todo saldría bien, sacarían a Karin de ahí y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¡Calla y pelea!-Exclamó el chico atacando a la no se movío ni un centimetro, solo esperó el golpe pero éste no llego ya que un ataque de otro lado de la habitación intervino. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la tercera persona que se encontraba ahí y no era nada más y nada menos que Ryunosuke.

-Tú maldito, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-Exclamó el chico arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo siento pero si le tocas un sólodedo a esta mujer también dañaras el cuerpo de Karin-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Toshiro y a la

pelinegra.

-Ja, ¿No me digas que te has enamorado de una humana mitad shinigami?-Preguntó burlesca.

-Calláte-Dijo el rubio dedicandole una mirada rencorosa.

-Tienes razón pero entonces ¿Qué sugieres que haga?-Preguntó el albino algo molesto, de alguna manera el rubio tenía razón pero ¿Por qué la repentina preocupación?.

-Primero que nada, deberas pelear conmigo, pero éste lugar en muy pequeño, vamos a un lugar más amplio-Ofrecío el rubio.

Toshiro asintío con la cabeza y siguió a Ryunosuke.

-¿En qué diablos pensará ese tipo?-Se preguntó Natsukamaru.

Una vez ubicados en un buen lugar para pelear Toshiro se puso en guardia esperando que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa el chico fue a sentarse bajo un árbol.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me has traido aquí si no vamos a pelear?- Preguntó incredulo.-O más aún, ¿Qué diablos fue esa preocupación por Karin?, ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó arrastrando las palabras con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmm, ¿Qué?, ¿Estas celoso?- Preguntó el rubio burlonamente.

-Calláte-Respondío el albino tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Jajaja eres igual que ella-Dijo divertido.

-¡Si no tienes nada importante que decir me largo!, No tengo tiempo para esto-Exclamó Toshiro cabreado.

-Sabes, Karin se parece mucho a una persona que yo amé en el pasado y esta pasandole exactamente lo mismo que a ella, así que entiendo como te sientes-Soltó el rubio llamando la atención del albino.

-¿A sí?-Atinó a decir.

-No quiero que vuelva a suceder eso, Ayumi no resistió el inmenso poder de Natsukamaru y al pasar las 24 horas su cuerpo se desvanecío, yo sufrí mucho y tardé años en poder superarlo, pero de alguna manera siento que Karin es

igual a ella, no será una chica delicada o dulce como lo fue Ayumi pero tiene el mismo coraje que ella y no permitiré que el maldito de Hyusen vuelva a lastimar a una

chica así-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-Preguntó el chico, su cara parecía muy sería como para estar bromeando.

-No lo sé, sólo quería dejarte claro que yo no soy tu enemigo, al menos no por ahora, te ayudaré a salvar a Karin pero a cambio quiero que me lleves a la sociedad de almas-Pidío el rubio.

-¿A la sociedad de almas?, No hay ningún problema pero ¿Porqué?- Preguntó curioso.

-Ella era humana, así que supongo que ella debe estar ahí, quiero serciorarme de que ella esté ahí o si en realidad ha reencarnado en Karin-

-Esta bien, tenemos que idear un plan de rescate pero antes ...-Dijo el albino sacando su comunicador.

-¿Kiske?-

-'_Oh pero si es el capitán Hitsugaya, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Encontraron ya a Karin-chan?_'- Preguntó el rubio al otro lado del comunicador.

-Si, la he encontrado pero al parecer esta siendo poseida-Informó el capitán.

-_Ya veo, no pueden traerla mientras esté en ese estado, deberan volverla a la normalidad estando allá, si la traen para el mundo humano no estará estable y su cuerpo no lo soportará sin embargo si se queda allá después de las 24 horas que les dí su zampackuto la matará de igual manera_- Explicó Urahara.

-¿Qué debemos hacer para que ella vuelva en sí?-Preguntó Ryinosuke esta vez, Toshiro fruncío el ceño.

-_¿Ah?, ¿Quién esta con usted capitán?_- Preguntó curioso.

-El sujeto que secuestro a Karin, su nombre es Ryunosuke-Explicó el

chico algo molesto, aún no le perdonaba que huniera secuestrado a la pelinegra.

-_Ya veo, y lo tiene como rehen ¿No?_- Preguntó infantilmente el rubio.

-No, él ha decidido ayudarme a salvar a Karin-

-_¡Vaya!, que pequeño es el mundo..._-

-Kisuke, no hay tiempo, dinos que hacer ya-Dijo el albino interrumpiendo al rubio desesperadamente.

-_Oh si si, hmm, la única manera de regresar a Karin-chan a la normalidad es que ella misma saque ese mal espiritu de su cuerpo, para ello es necesario que ella se sienta lo suficientemente segura de querer salvar algo, por ejemplo que el espiritu que la posea le haga daño a alguien muy cercano a ella como sus familiares o amigos, ¿Me entienden?_- Dijo seriamente.

-En pocas palabras ¿Este tipo tiene que correr peligo para que Karin reaccione?-Preguntó Ryunosuke.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamó el albino.

-_Si, más o menos_- RespondíoUrahara despreocupadamente.

-Perfecto, gracias Kisuke-san-Dijo finalmente Ryunosuke cortando la comunicación.

-Empecemos-Dijo el chico poniendose en guardia.

-Eh, ¿Qué qui...-No terminó su frase cuando el rubio le propino un buen golpe en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¿Por qué haces eso?-Preguntó cabreado devolviendole el golpe al rubio.

-Tenemos que dejarte indefenso para cuando pelees con Natsukamaru-Respondío dandole otro golpe al albino. -Además se supone que tu y yo debemos pelear, así no nos descubrirán-Continuó.

-Entonces no creas que te lo dejaré facíl...-Dijo el peliblanco desenvainando su zampackuto apuntando al rubio.

-Eso esperaba...-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Daiguren, Hyorinmaru-Dijo por lo bajo al mismo tiempo en que activaba su forma bankai.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Hi!, lo sé lo sé, me demore mucho gomene! . pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa ¿No? XD. Ok, sé que tendran muuuchas quejas como ¿Por que tardaste tanto?, ¿Por que si tardaste tanto no escribiste más largo el capi?, o**

**llendo a los extremos ¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste hija de tu mamá?!, lo sé, los entiendo yo también me pongo así cuando espero con ansias un capi de otro fic, pero entiandanme la prepa no es fácil TTW TT.**

**Y bueno cambiando de tema, quiero agradecerles por no dejar el fic, (a pesar de que tarde tanto en subir) en especial a:**

**Hitsukarin**: jaja ok ok, que bueno que te gustó y lo lamento por lo de Yoruichi jeje, gracias por comprenderme TT W TT y juro (bueno prometo) actualizar más rápido ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic! \^0^/.

**MikeRyder16**: ¡Gomen, gomen gomen!, perdoname, esque tu sabes... la compu... no puedo ver los rostros de los demás... jeje perdón u.u, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y lo sé cada ves es más interesante (Hasta yo me emociono xD) y con respecto a tu proyecto del fanfic, cuentas con mi apoyo ;D.

**Alejandra p y o: **Jaja, yo también espero su reacción xD, (la de Ichigo cuando se entere jaja), gracias por esperar el capi y apoyarme claro :3.

**Karin hitsugaya**: Jaja lo se, Toshiro es un amor OwO y respecto a los capitulos mmmm... no se la verdad xD, pero (Creo) que ya no tarda en acabar (repito: Creo) ^w^.

**Hasta la proxima y felices vacaciones ^0^/**


	10. importante

Hola, bueno primero que nada quisiera darles las gracias por seguir mi fic, la verdad es que me siento super bien cada que los leo, hace poco me llegó un review en el que una persona que se hace llamar **Atanea,** crítica mi fic diciendo muchas verdades jeje, la verdad es que está persona tiene mucha razón, leí el fic de Y porque no y me di cuenta de lo horrorosa que es mi redacción, bueno no horrorosa jeje pero si alguna que otra falta de ortografía y eso, la verdad me avergüenza un poco jeje, pero me dio mucho gusto que me hallan marcado este punto por que así puedo corregir los errores.

Atanea, tienes razón y me cabe decir que cuando comencé con esto de escribir, no leía el capítulo antes de subirlo, lo cual fue un gravísimo error, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy nueva en esto de escribir xD y si, ya se que no es un pretexto pero le echaré ganas y mejorare mi redacción, de verdad gracias por tu comentario me es de mucha ayuda, al fin y acabó de los errores se aprende ¿No? xD, gracias y un saludo ^-^.

Bueno este mensaje no es más que para avisarles que me ausentaré un mes en subir, ósea que para finales de mayo andaré por aquí de nuevo, y no, no se preocupen no pienso dejar la historia, y respecto a los errores antes vistos, trataré, no, los corregiré para darle un buen sentido a la trama.

No se preocupen, no pienso cambiar NADA de la historia, sólo corregiré las faltas de ortografía.

De mi parte eso es todo pero antes de despedirme quiero responder a los reviews así que ahí voy ^-^:

**Rangiku:** Jaja lo sé, tardo muuucho en publicar xD, y creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más por el momento jeje, gomene u.u pero cuando regrese subiré más rápido lo prometo ^w^, ¿Que si de dónde soy?, pues soy de México jeje (Viva México camiones xD), gracias por leer el fanfic y no te preocupes, yo también pienso que es doloroso tener que confirmarse sólo con fics TTwTT.

** .03:** Jaja, gomene, y gracias xD, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, lo aprecio mucho TTwTT.

** :** Gracias, que bueno que te gusten mi fics, a mi también me encantan tus historias *0* (ya viene mayo \^0^/), y no te preocupes, tengo muuuchos proyectos que con el tiempo se los contaré xD y no pienso abandonar esto xD.

**MikeReader 16:** Jaja, ps que bueno que te gustara tu regalo xD omedeto, que cumplas muchos más y ojalá y seamos grandes amigas, y no te preocupes, no pensé que subieras que pronto sería tu cumpleaños para subir esto, esque se podría decir que soy algo detallista xD.

Bueno, sin más me despido, si puedo publicar antes lo haré, así qu no se desesperen publicar^-^ Bay ^-^/


	11. peleas y sorpresas

**Hola, ¿Qué tal les ha ido?, a mi muy bien xD. Lo sé, están pensando "¡Quemenla y tirenla al rio por tardar tanto!" Jeje pero si lo hacen se quedarán sin fic ;P**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo ^w^.**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**-Diálogos-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Capítulo 10: Peleas y sorpresas**

Dos chicos iban corriendo o mejor dicho huyendo por un pasillo, uno más lento que el otro ya que habían tenido una batalla agotadora.

-¡Oye apurate!, no me digas que todos los shinigamis son así de lentos-Exclamó Ryunosuke sin detener el paso.

-Si no te hubiera hecho caso con eso de tu plan, nada de esto estaría pasando-Contestó el albino quien apenas podía avanzar ya que traía una gran herida en la pierna izquierda.

-De todas maneras ya nos descubrieron, es mejor detenernos y enfrentar a esos tipos-Exclamó el rubio sin detener el paso.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Toshiro de igual manera haciendo frente a sus enemigos. Ryunosuke hizo lo mismo.

-Así nunca llegaré a tiempo-Susurró por lo bajo el peliblanco recordando como habían terminado así...

Flash back

Como habían acordado, estaban teníendo una ardua batalla, ellos creían que nadie los había observado antes de empezar esa pelea arreglada, así que trataron de hacerla lo más natural posible, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para engañar a la persona que ahora mismo se hallaba observandolos detras de un monitor.

-Ese insolente... ¡Como se atreve a traicionarnos!-Exclamó un hombre que acompañaban al espectador de esa pelea.

-No te preocupes Hayado, esto es bueno-Contestó tranquilamente el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Crees que 'eso' es bueno?, con todo respeto amo, pero no sé que tenga en la cabeza,si yo fuera usted, eliminaría a esa basura-Reclamó el moreno

-No me gusta hacer las cosas tan rápido, además, adoro ver las peleas de lejos, ¿Por qué no te encargas de darle su merecido a Ryunosuke?-Ordenó sin dejar de ver el monitor.

Hayado asintieron con la cabeza y desapareció de ahí.

Mientras tanto, la pelea que estaban llevando a cabo el albino y el rubio por fin había terminado, ahora se podían notar cansados y hasta se podría decir agotados.

-Oye, creo que te pasaste un poco-Dijo Toshiro sentandose en el suelo.

-¿Qué?, no seas llorón, tenía que parecer real, si no jamás nos creerían-Reclamó el rubio tirandose en el suelo con pesades.

-Necesito ambas piernas para rescatar a Karin, genio-Dijo el albino con resentimiento y una gran vena en la frente.

-Eres un shinigami ¿Cierto?, ¿No puedes curarte por ti mismo?-Preguntó el rubio volteando a verlo.

-Eso haré, pero será mejor que lo haga mientras camino para no perder mas tiempo-Dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie.

-Cielos, yo creí que un capitán sería más fuerte, así no creo que puedas rescatar a Karin-Soltó el rubio.

-¡Calláte!, la salvaré incluso si mi vida está en peligro-Dijo el albino decidido.

-Ay pero que lindo-Dijo el rubio burlón. El peliblanco iba a reclamar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Vaya, se llevan muy bien a pesar de ser enemigos-Dijo un Rayado saliendo de los arbustos poniendo en alerta a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Quién diablos es este?-Preguntó el albino al rubio por lo bajo mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Es Hayado...-Contestó Ryunosuke de la misma manera.

-Sabes Ryunosuke, no sé por que tuve la impresión de que siempre has sido un traidor, ahora veras... lo que un traidor se debe atener-Dijo retadpramente el moreno empezando a brillar al rededor de su cuerpo

-No puede ser...-Dijo por lo bajo Ryunosuke alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el albino.

-Corre...-Susurró el rubio entrando en panico.

En eso una sonrisa siniestra se aparecío en el rostro de Hayado.

-¿Qué?-Volvío a preguntar el albino.

-¡Que corras!-Exclamó Ryunosuke jalando a Toshiro del brazo antes de que una gran hacha lo partiera en dos.

-¡¿P-pero que diablos?!-Exclamó el albino en shock.

-¡Corre!-Volvío a gritar el rubio a lo lejos.

Fin del flash back

-¿A dónde van?, aún no hemos comenzado el juego-Exclamó un sujeto identico a Hayado corriendo tras ellos con un gigantesco hacha en la mano.

-Maldición, ¿Cómo es que se multiplico?-Exclamó el albino.

-Esa es su especialidad, puede duplicarse-Respondió Ryunosuke.

-Asi es, esa es mi especialidad y para que vean que soy bondadoso tendremos una pelea uno a uno, ¿Qué opinas doble uno?-Dijo Hayado.

-Opino lo mismo, yo con el rubio y tú con el blanquito-Sugirío la réplica.-¿Ustedes que opinan?-Preguntó.

-Que ya se tardaron demasiado y yo no tengo tiempo para esto-Exclamó el albino lanzandose al ataque.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No muy lejos de ahí se podía apreciar otra batalla donde un chico de anteojos y traje de quincy atacaba con todo lo que podía a una enorme criatura que no lo dejaba

descansar y esto comenzaba a ponerlo de malas.

-¿Qué pasa?, se te está acabando el tiempo y la chica no vivirá para contarlo si sigues jugando quincy-Dijo burlón Takeshi.

-¿Jugando dices?, ¿Quién es el que esta jugando aquí si no eres tú?, me estás obligando a pelear con tu estúpido experimento para así divertirte, ahora dime, ¿Quién es el que está jugando realmente?-Dijo Uryu arrastrando las palabras mientras dejaba de correr y miraba directamente la pantalla donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, mejor deja de hablar y pelea-Exclamó el pelinegro cabreado mientras apretaba un botón haciendo que su creación rugiera.

Era como una bestia ya que lo único que hacía era atacar, tenía una apariencia similar a la de un robot gigante pero algunas partes de este estában dañadas gracias a las flechas del quincy.

"Parece que todo el mundo está peleando, sus reatsus se muestran inquietos y el de Karin esta disminuyendo considerablemente junto con el Orihime, debo hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" pensaba el chico buscando una solución.

-¿Ya se te acabaron las estrategias quincy?-Preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

-Lo tengo...-Dijo el peliazul por lo bajo mientras se defendía con sus flechas disparando

en diferentes direcciones.

-Te quedan cinco minutos niño, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ninguna de tus flechas han acertado-Preguntó Takeshi con una preocupación falsa.

-Sólo necesito dos-Dijo para luego ver como la gran creación del pelinegro era rodeado por un pentágono.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Exclamó el chico de cabellos negros claramente sorprendido.

-Es gracias a tu ignorancia que he podido lograr esta tecnica-Dijo Ishida ajustandose los anteojos- Veras, las flechas que he estado lanzando como 'defensa' no era raro que ninguna de ellas acertara, pues déjame decirte que tengo muy buena puntería-Dijo lanzando otra flecha en dirección a un tubo que se conectaba a la jaula donde se encontraba la pelinaranja.

-¿P-pero qué?-Atinó a decir el pelinegro sin entender nada.

-Sólo necesité cinco minutos para descubrir que lo único que utilizase para dormir a Orihime no era más que un simple somnifero como cualquier otro, el detalle aquí fue que pusiste alguna droga para que pareciese que ella estuviera muriendo y también para que poco a poco su energía espiritual disminuyera, me dí cuenta al verla respirar con tranquilidad después de un rato, ¿Sabes? Estudié medicina y sé bien los sintomas de una persona drogada, es por eso que supuse que estaría bien romper ese tubo de oxígeno-Dijo sabiamente el quincy sorprendiendo aún más al pelinegro.

-Y volviendo a la explicación de mi técnica, permiteme que te explique unas cosas, las flechas que he utilizado se llaman Seele Schneider, su función es similar al de una sierra mecánica, ya que las partículas espirituales que la forman vibran a una velocidad de unos 3 millones de veces por segundo, pudiendo cortar y atravesar cualquier material que se interponga en su camino-Explicó detalladamente. - Con cinco de estas herramientas se puede realizar la técnica de Sprenger situándose en el suelo formando un pentágono, que es en lo que ahora tu preciada creación esta atrapada-Continuó el peliazul.-Liberando el contenido de un Gintō... el resultado es... ¿Por qué no lo miras por ti mismo?-Dijo el quincy para así dejar caer un líquido que al hacer contacto con una de las herramientas antes mencionadas por Uryu, una terrible explosión de un gran poder destructivo terminó con aquella criatura.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?-Preguntó con algo te pánico Hinamori.

-Eso se escuchó justo donde se encuentran Uryu y Orihime-Dijo Yoruichi alarmada.

-Ahora que lo dices, la energía espiritual de Inoue-san ha bajado mucho y Ishida-kun también parece estar en peligro-Comento la pelinegra con preocupación.

-Vamos, debemos ayudarles-

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Karin?-Preguntó Hinamori deteniendo a la pelimorado.

-Mientras más gente esté disponible mejor, además necesitamos de Inoue para continuar con esto-Dijo la mujer felina con seguridad miémientras jalaba a la pelinegra.

Rapidamente, Ishida se dirigió a donde se encontraba inconciente la chica, y con ayuda de su Seele Schneider logró abrir aquella jaula.

-¿Pero como demonios?... Si él es... un quincy, una raza extinta...¿Porqué?-Decía el pelinegro aún sin entenderlo empezando a empuñar sus manos comenzando a cabrear.

-¿Orihime?, Orihime ¿Me escuchas?-Decía Uryu tratando de despertar a la aludida sin tener éxito alguno.

-¡Ahí!-Exclamó Hinamori señalando justo arriba de los jóvenes, pues al parecer Takeshi no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, ahora traía una Katana en sus manos apunto de rebanar en dos al peliazul, pero Hinamori actuó más rápido usando shumpo poniéndose frente a ellos.

-Bakudo #81: vacío separado bancra-Exclamó la pelinegra mientras un escudo transparente aparecia frente a ellos.

-¡Ishida-kun, Inoue-san, ¿Están bien?!-Exclamó la chica con preocupación.

-Tenemos que curar a Orihime, ¿No puedes hacer algo con tu Kido?-Preguntó el chico.

-Veré que puedo hacer-Contestó acercándose a la pelinaranja en el suelo empezando a curar sus heridas.

-¡Shunko!-Exclamó Yoruichi quien había empezado a ser rodeada por una energía color blanca y agarraba una velocidad y fuerza increíble logrando golpear a Takeshi.

-¿Tú quién diablos eres?-Exigió saber el pelinegro.

-No te lo diré y no pienses leer mi mente-Contestó la pelimorado sorprendiendo a Takeshi.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo...?-

-Eso fue lo que hiciste con esa chica ¿No?, invadiste su mente y la forzaste a que lo dijera-Acusó la pelimorado.

"Eso explica el porque Orihime le dijo todo eso"Pensó el peliazul, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voces de ambas chicas.

-Inoue san, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con preocupación la pelinegra.

-Gracias al cielo les llegó mi mensaje, ayuden a Uryu-Dijo la pelinaranja con preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con mensaje?-Preguntó el peliazul.

-Pues verás, antes de llegar aquí, Inoue san nos envió un mensaje del comunicador, aunque de cualquier manera ya veniamos para acá antes de que llegara el mensaje-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Ya veo-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-Exclamó el Takeshi.

-Pude saberlo gracias a los comunicadores, esa mujer mando un mensaje SOS y gracias a su detallada explicación sobre ti ahora sé tus poderes-Dijo Yoruichi volviendo a golpear al pelinegro.

-Maldita mujer-Maldijo Takeshi a la pelinaranja logrando acertar un golpe a la morena aventandola contra el muro con la intención de llegar hasta Orihime, pero su paso se detuvo al ver que estaba atrapado en un tornado de cenizas.

-¡Gruñe Haineko!-Exclamó Matsumoto haciendo acto de presencia.

-Matsumoto san-Exclamó Hinamori al ver a la voluptuosa teniente.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-Exclamó el pelinegro tratando de salir del tornado inútilmente.

-Es inútil, si llegas a tocar las cenizas te cortaran-Advirtió Matsumoto.

-Inoue y los demás, rápido vayan por ese camino, parece ser que mi capitán a encontrado a Karin, pero necesita refuerzos-Exclamó la pelinaranja.

-Vamos-Dijo Hinamori llendo por el camino antes señalado por la chica siendo seguida de Uryu y Orihime.

-Un momento, ese idiota me las va pagar-Dijo Yoruichi saliendo de los escombros provocados por el muro contra el que se estrelló.

-No hay tiempo-Exclamó Matsumoto moviendo el mango de su zampakuto haciendo que las cenizas terminaran con Takeshi.

-¡Noooo!-Exclamó el pelinegro retorciendose de dolor.

-¡No!, ¿Ahora como me voy a vengar?-Exclamó molesta la pelimorado.

-No sé, te desquitas con otro sujeto y ya, pero vamonos-Exclamó Rangiku saliendo del lugar.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del inframundo, otra gran batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, tenía que darse prisa pues la lucha contra aquella mujer se había prolongado más de lo que esperaba. Y a pesar de haber dado lo máximo con el shikai no se podía ver el cansancio en la cara de la pelipupura.

-¿Qué pasa querida, ya te has cansado?-Preguntó burlona Natsuki.

-Aún no he dado mi máximo-Dijo la pelinegra retadoramente.

-Eso no parece, mírate, estás acabada-Dijo la mujer para después reír satisfecha.

-No me subestimes y tal vez parezca acabada, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente, no dejaré que individuos como ustedes se adueñen de Karin así por que si-Reclamó.

-Hmm... eso lo veremos-Respondío la pelipurpura elevándose de nuevo en el aire.

-Constelación de un celestial manto lunar...-

"No puede ser, no quiero llegar al bankai, pero no tengo otra opción..."Pensaba la chica.

-...Shirohi...-Recitó Natsuki.

En eso una gran esfera color blanco apareció frente a la mujer, era incluso más grande que ella y cuando creció lo suficiente se la mando a la pelinegra quien en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar concentrada en algo.

Cuando la esfera estuvo apunto de golpearla abrió los ojos inmediatamente y lo esquivó con gran facilidad, Natsuki quedó un tanto sorprendida a la vez que molesta ¿Cómo era posible que una chica de ese tamaño haya podido esquivar esa esfera de tal magnitud?, eso era sencillamente imposible.

-Tuviste suerte pero está vez va enserio-Exclamó la pelipupura haciendo otra esfera y lanzando de nuevo esta con la intención de acabar con la pelinegra, pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera un destello blanco cegó por completo a Natsuki terminando también con la esfera creada por ella.

-¿Pero que diablos...?-Dijo la mujer sin entender tratando de recuperar la vista, y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía al frente.

-¿Qué...qué diablos te pasó?-Preguntó la mujer desconcertada.

-Bankai, Hakka no Togame...-Dijo Rukia ahora con un aspecto blanquesino inmaculado con un largo y holgado Kimono, el cual se parecía mucho a la forma espiritual de su zampackuto que consta de numerosos patrones de líneas que decoran y se extienden por todo su cuerpo.

En su pecho traía un adorno similar a una flor, al igual que al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, una larga horquilla decora uno de sus mechones y el lazo que tenía su Zanpakuto en su forma Shikai ahora era más largo y la hoja de su espada se volvío completamente transparente adquiriendo una tonalidad similar a la del hielo.

-Sólo has cambiado de aspecto, pero en poder no parece que hayas mejorado en absoluto-Dijo retadoramente la pelipurpura.

Sin embargo, Rukia la ignoró y prosiguió con su ataque. Una enorme capa de neblina blanca cubrió el territorio donde se encontraban ambas mujeres, hasta entonces Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo poco a poco congelada.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-Se preguntaba alarmada.

-Verás, mi ataque comenzó desde que activé mi bankai, primero tengo que llegar a una temperatura de cero absoluto, después de eso una gran neblina nos cubriría y así tu lentamente te irás congelando hasta desintegrarte por completo-Explicó la chica.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de la bella mujer desconcertado un poco a Rukia.

-Asi que... después de todo Ayumi tenía razón...-Dijo la mujer por lo bajo antes de desaparecer tal como Rukia le había dicho.

Rukia alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de la pelipurpura "¿Ayumi?..." se preguntaba mentalmente con una mano en la barbilla.

Poco a poco desactivó su forma bankai y trató de recuperar el aliento, aún no era experta con eso pero daba lo mejor que podía.

-Debo darme prisa y ayudar a Ichigo-Dijo por lo bajo sin hacerle mucho caso a las palabras de la mujer empezando a correr en dirección a a este último, desde hacía un rato había notado un cambio brusco en el reatsu del pelinaranja, lo más seguro era que estuviera peleando en esos momentos, y no sólo el de él, también el de los demás.

-Si alguien me escucha, escuche con atención, he términodo con Natsuki, es decir, una de los secuestradores de Karin-Informó la peligra esperando que alguien la escuchará.

_-Entendido, buen trabajo Kuchiki-_Respondió el capitán de la décima seguido de un grito de parte de otra persona y un golpe resonar.

Eso de rescatar a Karin sería algo difícil de conseguir, sin contar que ahora mismo esta siendo manipulada por el enemigo...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡Espera!, ¡Vuelve aquí!-Exclamaba un shinigami de cabellera naranja mientras corría tras una chica peligra.

-Atrapame si puedes-Respondió la joven sin dejar de correr girando la cabeza sólo para sacarle la lengua.

-Ven para acá, tenemos que hablar-Gritó Ichigo empezando a perder la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para eso yo...-Exclamó la chica, pero al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza frenó de golpe provocando que el pelinaranja chocara con su espalda y cayeran ambos al suelo.

-¿Karin?, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ichigo con preocupación.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Sal de mí!-Gritó la pelinegra con desesperación cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Karin, ¡Karin reacciona por favor!-Decía el pelinaranja tomando a la chica por los hombroa.

-¡Quitate shinigami!-Exclamó de pronto Karin con una cara siniestra golpeando a Ichigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarlo contra una pared haciendo que esta se cuartiara.

-¡Ichi ni!-Exclamó de nuevo la chica ahora con cara de preocupación.

-Maldita mocosa, deja de interferir-Decía una voz en el interior de la pelinegra.

-¡No!, ¡Ya!-Gritaba la chica a Natsukamaru.

Ichigo no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver los repentinos cambios de personalidad que estaba sufriendo su hermana, tenía que hacer algo ahora que sabia que Karin aún estaba presente, pero ¿Qué?.

De repente solo vió como la cara de Karin cambiaba drasticamente a una cara llena de horror y panico que jamás había visto en la chica para luego dar media vuelta y correr a toda velocidad del pasillo y desaparecer por otro pasillo.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó siguiendola, jamás se esperó lo que vería a continuación que lo llenó de panico.

-¡Karin!-Se escuchó el desgarrador grito del capitán de la décima..

...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Respirando con agitación, trataba de mantenerse en pie, su vista empezaba a tornarse borrosa y de su brazo no dejaba de brotar sangre, ahora sólo le quedaban cuatro pétalos para que su bankai se desactivara, tenía que saber bien en cómo utilizarlos para acabar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

"Mierda..."Pensó el peliblanco tallandose insistemente los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya empiezas a ver borroso?, no te puedes morir aún, todavía quiero jugar-Exclamó el pelinegro dando otro golpe con su hacha al albino quien alcanzó a bloquear el ataque.

Por otro lado, el rubio no se encontraba en mejor situación que el peliblanco, pero tampoco se daba por vencido, a duras penas esquivaba el gran hacha del otro sujeto, retrocedieron hasta quedar espalda contra espalda.

-¿No eres llamado prodigio en la sociedad de almas?, piensa en un plan-Dijo Ryunosuke por lo bajo.

-Tengo un plan, pero es algo alocado-Contestó al rubio bloqueando otro ataque.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Ves esa cuerda de allá?-Dijo el albino señalando una cuerda que se encontraba en el techo sosteniendo una caja de acero.

-No me digas que...-Insinuó, Toshiro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto andan murmurando?, ¡Peleen!-Exclamó la réplica dando un golpe más potente.

-¡Ahora!-Exclamó Toshiro agarrando a Ryunosuke del brazo y desapareciendo con shumpo llegando él al techo y dejando al rubio debajo de él.

-¿Qué esperan?, creí que eran más rápidos-Dijo Ryunosuke intentando provocar a los tipos.

-Así nos gusta, que tengan energías-Exclamó el doble llendo tras los chicos siendo seguido por Hayado.

Y justo antes de llegar a la trampa de Toshiro y Ryunosuke, el moreno se dió cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer frenando de golpe.

-¡No!, ¡Réplica 1, espera!-Gritó el sujeto sin lograr que el mencionado se detuviera cayendo en la trampa.

Toshiro rompió la cuerda con su zampakuto dejando caer lentamente la caja para depues congelarla y golpearla dandole más fuerza a la caida estampandose contra la replica 1 terminando con él.

-Mierda...-Dijo el moreno por lo bajo haciendo otra réplica.

-Olvidan que mi especialidad es la duplicación, así que aún no canten victoria-Exclamó Hayado con la intintención de seguir luchando pero una voz que salía del comunicador del albino lo hizo parar e seco.

_-Si alguien me escucha, escuche con atención, he terminado con Natsuki, es decir, uno de los secuestradores de Karin-_Informó Rukia haciendo que Hayado y Ryunosuke abrieran los ojos de par en par.

-Entendido, buen trabajo Kuchiki-Respondió sl albino.

-¡¿Buen trabajo?!, ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves?-Exclamó el moreno furioso llendo sobre el peliblanco con la intención de matarlo.

"Natsuki..."Pensó el rubio bajando la mirada.

Toshiro intentó esquivarlo pero el sujeto fue más rápido que él.

-¡Toshiro!-Exclamó la voz de una mujer, una muy conocida por el albino, mientras la sangre de la joven lo bañaba a él.

Abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder reaccionar, solo contempló el cuerpo de la chica desfallecer hasta caer al suelo mientras Hayado la veía caer sin más.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó el albino aterrorizado viendo la imagen de la pelinegra en el suelo...

**Antes de hablar sobre otra cosa, ¿Alguien podría decirme que significa cuando una persona hace OCC u OOC como se escriba?, esque he visto que en otros fics lo mencionan mucho y de ahí mi curiosidad jeje xD.**

**Ok y ¿Qué tal el capítulo?.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, muy corto, pero tengo mis razones para hcerlo corto ;P, aún así espero sus reviews con mucho gusto ^-^.**

**Ritsu. Chan. 03 :**Jaja, gomene, y gracias xD, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, lo aprecio mucho TTwTT.

**Alejandra. P y o :**Gracias, que bueno que te gusten mi fics, a mi también me encantan tus historias *0* (ya viene mayo \^0^/, actualiza rapido tu fic :3), y no te preocupes, tengo muuuchos proyectos que con el tiempo se los contaré xD y no pienso abandonar esto xD.

**Moon-aishiteru: **Jaja gracias, y see, tienes razón, pero trataré de mejorar jeje y que bueno que te haya encantado mi historia :'D.

**MikeRyder16:** Jajaja see, yo tampoco las hago notar, de alguna manera entiendo lo que el autor quiere decir (Es un don xD jaja okno), aunque a veces es un poco molesto ;P en fin, gracias por tu review.


	12. ¿Que diablos está pasando?

**Holis ^0^/, tanto tiempo xD, pero ya estoy de vuelta jiji.**

**De verdad pido una gran disculpa pero ultimamente he andado a las carreras con la escuela, problemas familiares, eso, lo otro y bla bla bla, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa :3.**

**Pero hay algo que me preocupa, siento que estoy dandole muchas vueltas a esto, ¿Ustedes que creen?, soy bien simple y siento que no lo hago bien, me harían un gran favor al contestar esa pregunta (Aunque ya esta llegando el final TTwTT) Pero encerio, sean honestos ^-^.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, a leer ^0^/**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Mundo interno**_

**-Dialogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

**Y una pequeñisima aclaración más, cuando un personaje está en su mundo interno, él o ella relata la historia.**

**Ahora si a leer! ^0^/**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_**Abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder reaccionar, solo contempló el cuerpo de la chica desfallecer hasta caer al suelo mientras Hayado la veía caer sin más.**_

_**-¡Karin!-Exclamó el albino aterrorizado viendo la imagen de la pelinegra en el suelo...**_

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

_**¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me pasó?.**_

_**¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro?**_

_**-Despierta-**_

_**¿Qué?, ¿Qui..Quién está ahí?**_

_**-¡¿Qué haces mujer?!, ¡Despierta de una buena ves!-Exclamó una voz parecida a la mía pero un poco distorsionada.**_

_**-¡Toshiro!-Exclamé a todo pulmón buscando al mencionado con la mirada por todo ese extraño lugar.**_

_**-No me importa ese idiota, levantate ya-Exclamó de nuevo la mujer.**_

_**-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté.**_

_**-De verdad que eres estúpida, mira que dejar que te controlaran de esa manera...-Masculló esto último por lo bajo la misma voz apareciendo frente a mí.**_

_**Estaba vestida completamente de blanco, eran ropas similares a las mías cuando me transformo a shinigami y su piel era del mismo color, tenía unos ojos color rojo fuego y su pupila era de un color azul cristalino.**_

_**-¿Quién diablos eres tú?, ¿Eres la que me ha estado manipulando verdad?-Dije apuntando a la chica acusadoramente.**_

_**-¡Claro que no!, Yo he estado tratado de evitar que seas manipulada por esa mujer, mal agradecida-Gritó la chica blanca.**_

_**-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté dudosa.**_

_**-Soy Nirak, y soy parte de ti-Contestó.**_

_**-¿Parte de mi?-Dije confundida.**_

_**-Así es, yo soy tu hollow interno, ahora mismo estás en tu mundo interno-Dijo la tal Nirak.-¿Por qué dejaste que te poseieran?, y para de una vez esta tormenta, me irrita-Dijo fastidiada.**_

_**-Es verdad, Toshiro ¿No le habrá pasado nada?-Dije con preocupación ignorando por completo la reclamación de la chica, aunque tenía razón. El lugar era bañado por una furiosa tormenta.**_

_**-Ya calmante mujer, deberías preocuparte más por ti que por ese capitán-Dijo Nirak sabiendo algo que yo no.**_

_**-¿Por mi?, pero... espera... fuiste tú-Exclamé dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Tú fuiste la que me hizo recuperar la conciencia con una imagen de Toshiro a punto de morir ¿Verdad?-Dije recapacitando lo que había pasado.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Todo estaba obscuro, no podía ver, sentir, oír ni hacer nada, era como si estuviera en coma. Sólo empecé a escuchar como una voz me llamaba a lo lejos.**_

_**-¡Karin espera!-**_

_**"Esa voz..."**_

_**-Karin...-**_

_**"Esa voz... ¡Es de Ichigo!"**_

_**De repente vi como esa oscuridad empezaba a iluminarse. Me agarré fuertemente la cabeza mientras exigía que aquella alma maligna me dejara en paz. Pero de la nada una imagen de Toshiro siendo partido por la mitad me hizo despertar por completo e ir lo más rápido posible con el albino y evitar aquella tragedia, lo siguiente que sentí fue como mi cuerpo cayó con pesades al suelo y un horripilante grito de Toshiro llamandome.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**-Vaya, hasta que me recuerdas-Dijo la chica blanca.**_

_**-¿Por qué me lo advertirse?, ¿A caso eres una aliada?-**_

_**-No, no, no lo mal intérpretes, es sólo que me irrita esta maldita tormenta y la tipa de allá no hace nada por tratar de que la lluvia cesara-Contestó la chica señalando a otra mujer de largos cabellos negros, traía puesto un vestido largo color negro rasgado de la parte de abajo dejando apenas ver sus pies desnudos, estaba dándonos la espalda por lo que el rostro no se lo pude ver, pero creo que ya la he visto antes, ¿Será mi zampakuto?.**_

_**-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunte instintivamente.**_

_**-¿Qué?, No me digas que no sabes quien es-Dijo Nirak burlonamente.**_

_**-Creo... que la he visto antes... pero...-Dije dudosa, sabía que la había visto antes pero...**_

_**-¿No me recuerdas Kurosaki Karin?-Preguntó la extraña chica del vestido...¿Desepcionada?, ¡¿Pues quién diablos es ella?!.**_

_**-Jajaja, ¿No te lo dije mujer?, ella es tan estúpida que no te recuerda, para mi que ni siquiera sabe 'que' eres-Dijo la palida sentandose en el suelo de mala gana.**_

_**-No, tu debes saber que soy y para que estoy aquí, en tu mundo interno, vamos di mi nombre-Dijo la mujer volteando a verme.**_

_**Wow, debo decir que esa chica si que es hermosa, tiene unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, casi parecen cristales, se parecen mucho a los de Toshiro, su cara era como la de los mismos dioses, no la puedo describir por que nunca he visto uno, pero puedo decir que es sencillamente hermosa.**_

_**-¿Crees que ya sea la hora?-Preguntó sospechosamente Nirak.**_

_**-Es necesario, al menos si ella quiere proteger a los demás-**_

_**-Tsk...¿Proteger?, Dime ¿Qué puede proteger ella?, ¡Sabes lo que pasara si ella te libera en este lugar!-Exclamó frustrada la palida.**_

_**-¿Tanto te preocupa nuestra ama?-Preguntó con una calida sonrisa la chica se ojos bonitos.**_

_**-¡No es mi ama!, ¿Y qué diablos te hace pensar que me preocupa?, es solo que yo no pienso morir por culpa de esta tipa-Exclamó Nirak logrando hacerme enojar.**_

_**-A ver, ya esta bien de tanto insulto ¿No?, No sé quien diablos eres, no sé donde diablos estoy, creo saber quien esa chica y estoy desesperada por saber que diablos le pasó a Toshiro, ¡Pero no te permito que me hables así y mucho menos en un lugar que se supone es mio!-Grité a todo pulmón encarando a la tipa.**_

_**-Jmm... ya veo, quieres morir ¿Cierto?-Dijo amenazadoramente Nirak.**_

_**-Vamos, vamos, ya, tranquilas, no es contigo con quien Karin peleará Nirak-Dijo la chica de cabellos y vestido negro tratando de tranquilizarnos a mi y a Nirak.**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo la aludida desapareciendo del lugar como si fuese polvo dejandonos solas a mi y a la otra misteriosa chica.**_

_**-Bien Karin, ahora debes darte prisa y saber mi nombre-**_

_**-¿Tú nombre?, ¿A caso eres mi zampakuto?-Pregunté entendiendo las cosas.**_

_**-Bueno, al menos ya sabes 'que' soy-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras una katana aparecia en su mano derecha.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?, agarra un arma-Dijo la mujer.**_

_**-¿De dónde diablos sacaré un arma en este lugar?-Pregunté confundida.**_

_**-No lo sé, es tú mundo interno-Dijo la chica balanceandose contra mi con su katana con la clara intención de herirme, pero logré esquivarlo resultando así que el golpe lo recibiera el suelo en mi lugar provocando un gran estallido y que esa parte quedara hecha añicos.**_

_**-¿Qué diablos haces?, ¿Quieres matarme?-Exclamé exaltada.**_

_**-Yo solo te estoy ayudando-Dijo la chica tratando de darme otro golpe como el anterior.**_

_**"Si esto sigue así me matará"...**_

~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto que no parecía real, no podía decir con seguridad si lo que acababa de presenciar era una alucinación o no, estaba en completo shock, no quería creerlo.

Sólo veía como Toshiro trataba de detener la hemorragia de la chica desesperadamente mientras que un sujeto de cabellos rubios cubría al albino de los ataques del hombre que había ocasionado las heridas de su hermana.

-No me dejes Karin, te lo ruego no te vallas-Gritaba el peliblanco sin importarle ensuciarse más de sangre o no, él sólo quería que la chica recobrara el conocimiento.

-Karin...-Susurró al fin el pelinaranja comenzando a elevar su reatsu, esto claro lo notó Hayado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te enojaste?, ¡Ahora sabes como me siento!-Exclamó el moreno dando cada ves más potentes los ataques hasta el punto de mandar a volar al rubio por un lado y balansearse sobre el albino y la pelinegra.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó Ichigo apareciendo enfrente de Hayado con shunpo justo antes de asestar un golpe con su hacha a Toshiro y Karin.

-No tienes derecho a quejarte, ustedes secuestraron y controlaron a mi hermana, yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados-Exclamó Ichigo mandando a volar al moreno haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y hacerla añicos.

"Si no recibe apoyo ahora morirá"Sé decía mentalmente el peliblanco sin saber que hacer, el kido no serviría estando en ese estado pero al menos paraba un poco la sangre. Pero depronto recordó el rostro de cierta pelinaranja.

-Inoue...-Dijo por lo bajo activando el comunicador que Urahara les había dado.

-¿¡Alguien me copia!?, ¡Respondan!-Exclamó el peliblanco con desesperación.

_-Aquí Matsumoto capitán, ¿Qué sucede?, parece desesperado-_Contestó su teniente con preocupación, pues era demasiado extraño que su capitán sonara tan preocupado.

-Matsumoto, quiero que localizes a Inoue, rápido-Dijo el albino.

_-Ahora mismo está conmigo, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Para qué la quiere?-_

-Karin está muriendo y si ella no llega nadie podra curarla, ¡Apurense!-Exclamó el chico.

_-Si si, ya estamos llegando-_Exclamó Rangiku cortando la comunicación.

-Inoue, rápido-Exclamó Matsumoto.

-Si-Asintió la aludida apurando el paso.

Mientras tanto, una fiera batalla se llevaba a cabo entre el pelinaranja y el moreno. El tipico choque de ambas armas, en este caso un hacha y una zampakuto, se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Tanto Ichigo como Hayado estaban cegados por la furia que sentían al perder algo preciado, no tardaron mucho para aumentar de potencia los ataques de ambos y a la ves volverse más agresivos.

-¡Maldito!-Gritaba Ichigo lanzandole un Getsuga Tensho con Zangetsu.-Me las pagaras-

-Se merece eso y más, pero cuando encuentre al asesino de Natsuki, juro por dios que la masacraré, la haré que ruegue por su vida, ¡La haré sufrir hasta el último aliento!-Exclamó el moreno rabiando mientras trataba de asestar un golpe en el pelinaranja.

-¡De eso nada infeliz!-Gritó Ichigo logrando tomar algo de distancia entre el y Hayado, sabía perfectamente que el asesino de esa tal Natsuki era sin duda Rukia.

Pasó su mano por su cara y de la nada una mascara de hollow se posó en su rostro.

-Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez-Dijo Ichigo pero con la voz algo distorcionada.

-Asi que no solo eres un shinigami mitad humano, si no que también eres un hollow, ¿Qué seras después?, ¿Un menos grande?-Preguntó Hayado burlón.

-Cálla y pelea-Exclamó Ichigo balanceandose contra el moreno bloqueando los ataques del pelinaranja, ahora con algo de dificultad.

Ahora podía apreciar como el shinigami había optenido una fuerza aún más sorprendente que con la que había comenzado y su velocidad también había aumentado, ahora le costaba trabajo esquivar los ataques del chico, pero hacía lo posible por mantenerse forme a la pelea.

No obstante ahora apreciaba como varios Ichigos había a su alrededor, ¿A caso sería una tecnica?...

No. Era el mismo pero se movía a una velocidad tan impresionante que apenas y aparecía en un lugar para luego aparecer en otro.

-¿Qué pasa?, te veo sorprendido-Soltó el pelinaranja.

-Jmm... después de todo Ayumi tenía razón-Decía Hayado por lo bajo.

-¡Capitán!, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Karin?-Exclamó una sorprendida Matsumoto mientras Inoue abría paso para llegar a la pelinegra y empezar a sanarla.

Rukia, al llegar con la voluptuosa, miró sorprendida como Karin empezaba a convulsionarse en los brazos del peliblanco mientras los poderes de Inoue hacian su trabajo de revertir aquellas heridas.

-No puede ser...-Dijo Hinamori con cara de sorpresa mientras se tapaba la boca siendo seguida de Yoruichi y Uryu.

-Karin... despierta...-Decía el albino en un susurro, a pesar de que los demás estaban ahí eso no le importó, él la seguía llamando con la esperanza de que cobrara la conciencia.

~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··

_**No puede ser, si esto sigue así esta mujer me matara, ¿Pero de dónde diablos quiere que saque una katana?...**_

_**-Ahora te preguntas "De dónde diablos quiere esta mujer que saque una katana", ¿Me equivoco?-Preguntó la zampakuto afirmando lo que había pensado, sorprendiendome un poco.**_

_**-Al ver tu expresión dedusco que estoy en lo cierto-Dijo detetiendo sus ataques.-Vamos, no es tan dificíl, ya te dije mi nombre muchas veces y aún no logras escucharlo, ¿A caso eres tan debíl o de verdad eres estúpida como dijo Nirak?-Preguntó desafiante.**_

_**-No te permito que me hables así tu tampoco, ¡Ni soy debíl, ni soy estúpida!-Grité esto último ya desesperada y con el ceño fruncido, no era posible que me llamasen estúpida y debíl en mi supuesto mundo interno.**_

_**-¡Entonces no actues como tal!-Exclamó la mujer frumciendo el ceño y claramente molesta.**_

_**-¡Di mi nombre!, Re...-Gritó atacandome, no pude escuchar lo demás...**_

_**"¿Re...?" Me preguntaba mentalmente, ¿Será que me quiere decir su nombre?.**_

_**¿Pero por que no lo escucho?, no lo entiendo, ahora mismo lo esta gritando y lo unico que escucho es 'Re...' para después ver sus labios moverse.**_

_**-¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué no te escucho?!-Grite harta de no poder escuchar el dichoso nombre de aquella mujer, de la nada, justo cuando grite, una luz cegadora se hizo presente y voltee a ver a donde se suponía estaba esa luz y sorprendida vi que era mi mano. En ella pude visualizar como algo que parecia ser la dichosa arma que tanto quería, aparecia como por arte de magia en mi mano.**_

_**-¿Pe-pero qué?-Atiné a decir confundida mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la mujer.**_

_**-Por fin lo haz escuchado-Dijo felizmente la tipa desconcertandome.**_

_**-¿Te refieres a tú nombre?, ¡Pero si yo no lo he escuchado!-Reclamé a la pelinegra harta de tanto misterio.**_

_**-Entonces dime, ¿Qué significa esa katana en tus manos?-Preguntó curiosa señalando la katana que ahora tenía en mi poder.**_

_**Era una katana extraña, de la parte final de la empuñadura una larga cadena podía apreciarse, al final de la cadena habia una cuchilla en forma de una Oz casi parecida a la de Toshiro con la diferencia de que la de él era una media luna. El filo de la katana era tan delgado que parecía muy debíl y que con cualquier golpecito se rompería, su mango (N/A: Empuñadura), era de color negro noche y tenía unas letras con un nombre grabado en ella, el nombre estaba grabado de un color rojo fuego.**_

_**-¿Re...ts...Retsu?-Dije tratando de leer esas kanji, eran muy antiguas por lo que se me dificultó.**_

_**Espera...**_

_**¡Retsu!, ¡Así se llama esa mujer!**_

_**-¡Retsu!, Ese es tú nombre ¿Cierto?-Pregunté casi rogando por que fuera así.**_

_**Sin embargo no conseguí respuesta de ella, solo recibí una calida sonrisa de parte de ella mientras veía como su katana se desvanecía como si de polvo se tratase.**_

_**-Te estan llamando...-Dijo maternalmemte la mujer a lo que yo no entendí, ¿Por qué el cambio repentino de la zampakuto?. Fue entonces cuando lo escuché.**_

_**Cuando escuché su suplica...**_

_**-Karin...despierta...-**_

~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué no se levanta?-Preguntó Toshiro al haber pasado ya diez minutos desde que Inoue la terminó de sanar.

-No lo sé, probablemente aún esté siendo controlada-Sugirió la pelinaranja.

-Karin...-Dijo el chico con preocupación por lo bajo, sabía que aún no estaba muerta y también que esa tal Natsukamaru aún no salía de ella gracias a que se podía sentir el reatsu de ambas almas mezcladas, pero...

Ahora se podía sentir un cambio radical, uno que en ese instante todos sintieron, incluso los que se encontraban en batalla que eran Ichigo y Hayado. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica que ahora ya hacía en el regazo del joven albino.

¡El reatsu de Karin estaba aumentando!, esa era una buena noticia, al menos Karin luchaba por no ser controlada, pero también era mala ya que si ella liberaba toda su energía era posible que su alma se corrompiera.

Karin abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendiendo a los presentes y para la alegría del albino, la cual duró poco al sentir como las garras de un hollow de gran magnitud lo atravesaba, arqueó la espalda hacía atras por el dolor sin poder evitar dejar caer a Karin en el suelo quién ahora miraba horrorizada la imagen que Nirak le había advertido.

-¡CAPITÁN!-Gritó Rangiku horrorizada viendo a su capitán desfallecer en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par tratando de parar la hemorragia con sus manos.

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!-Exclamó Hinamori lanzandose contra la bestia que había atacado a su casi hermano cegada por la ira.

Karin volteó para todos lados buscando al responsable de que esa bestia apareciera, era obvio que algo o alguien lo haya transportado hasta ahí por que no se había sentido la presencia de aquel hollow.

-Tobiume, ¡Arde!-Exclamó la Momo mientras su zampakuto pasaba de ser una katana ordianaria a una donde la hoja su zampakuto se estrecha y se vuelve recta, de forma similar a una espada occidental, y algunas prolongaciones en forma de varillas paralelas al filo principal y del centro de la punta de la zampakuto una vola color roja similar al fuego salió disparada terminando con la existencia de aquella bestia.

Orihime se acercó de imediato al joven albino poniendo sus manos frente a él comenzando a sanarlo, Karin se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

"Esa presencia..."Pensaba la chica buscando al agresor.

Pero su busqueda se vió interrumpida por un agudo grito de parte de Hayado, quien ahora era vilmente atrabesado por la gran cuchilla de Hyusen, Ichigo paledició al ver la escena, ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto matara a uno de loa suyos?.

Empuño su mano apretando su zampakuto, aún no activaba su bankai, por lo que aún tenía fuerzas de sobra.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-Interrogó el pelinaranja viendo el cuerpo de Hayado en el suelo sin moverse, a lo que Hyusen respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pregunté ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!, Ese tipo era uno de tus hombres-Exclamó Ichigo cabreado.

-¿Y?, ¿Eso a ti que mas te da?-Contestó el pelinegro arrogante.

Ichigo volteó de nuevo a donde se encontraban los demás y lo unico que pudo ver fue como Karin sostenía fuertemente una Katana vestida con vestiments shinigami con la clara intención de acercarse al pelinegro y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Toshiro mientras veía a otra Karin inconsiente en el suelo.

"No puede ser"Pensaba el chico viendo como Karin se acercaba con gran velocidad hasta Hyusen.

-¡Maldito!-Exclamó Karin a todo pulmón chocando katanas contra el pelinegro.

-Él aún esta vivo mujer, no es tan debíl, deberías cuidar más de ti-Djio Hyusen desapareciendo ante los ojos de Karin mientras esta abría los ojos de par en par.

-Karin-Exclamo el pelinaranja llendo tras ella.

-Quedate ahí...-Decía Karin con dificultad sosteniendose la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó acercandose sin hacer caso a la pelinegra.

-Alejate-Dijo Karin alejandose de Ichigo.

-Pero Karin...-

-¡Qué te alejes!-Exclamó la chica lanzando un ataque similar al Getsuga Tensho pero en ves de una energía entre rojiza y oscura, este era fuego puro.

Ichigo retrocedió por seguridad y se cubrió con su antebrazo al ver la reacción de la chica, volteó para la dirección en la que se encontraba Hyusen y vió que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ese maldito aún podía controlar a Karin, apretó con fuerza su mano y se dirigió a Hyusen con la clara intención de matarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse una flama de fuego apareció entre Hyusen y el pelinaranja dejando ver a Karin de intermedio.

-Oye no me dijiste que esta mocosa era tremendamente fuerte-Exclamó Natsuki en el cuerpo de Karin.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Karin?, ¿Por qué ya no siento su reatsu?-

Preguntó Ichigo imaginandose lo peor.

-Debo admitir que esa mocosa era muy persistente-Dijo Natsukamaru haciendo enfasis en 'era'.

-¿Que quieres decir con 'era'?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-A que esa mocosa llegó a su fin, gracias a mi claro y su desesperación-Soltó sin anestecia en su palabra haciendo que Ichigo palediciera al escucharlo.

Mientras tanto, los demás espectadores miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par como Karin trataba de matar a su hermano.

-El reatsu de Kurosaki, ha desaparecido por completo-Confirmó Ishida lo que todos pensaban mientras que el albino no podia ponerse de pie aún, sólo empuñaba las manos frustrado.

-Calmate blanquito, tu Karin esta bien-Dijo Ryunosuke sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo que no paraba de sangrar, los presentes voltearon a verlo y tenían claras intenciones de matarlo a lo que sonrió de medio lado.

-Adelante, si lo que quieren es matarme, adelante, a final de cuentas yo soy el culpable de todo esto-Exclamó el rubio, Rukia iba a darle el golpe de gracia y Ryunosuke espero a que el golpe llegara sin embargo eso no ocurrió.

-¡Detente Kuchiki!-Exclamó el albino para sorpresa de todos mientras Rukia se detenía de golpe.

-¡Este desgraciado ayudo a que Karin muriera!-Exclamó Rukia volviendo al rubio para matarlo de una ves por todas, pero antes de que eso suvediera Toshiro llegó en medio del rubio y la chica y detuvo la espada la pelinegra chocando espadas.

-¡Dije que te detengas!-Exclamó algo molesto.

-¡Pero capitán...!-Mofó Rukia.

-Quiero que te tranquilices, este sujeto no es nuestro enemigo-Dijo Toshiro empezando a congelar lentamente la katana de Rukia.

La pelinegra trató de tranquilizarse y bajó su zampakuto, Toshiro también guardo la suya pero cayó con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

-Capitán Hitsugaya-Exclamó Inoue llendo junto a Hinamori a curarlo de nuevo, sus heridas eran profundas pero eso no impidio que él fuera en ayuda del rubio.

-No-Dijo tomando a Inoue por el brazo, esta se sobresaltó. -Curalo a él-Ordeno el albino.

-¿Pero que dices Toshiro?-Preguntó la pelinegra del chongo sorprendida.

-Está bien-Asintió la pelinaranja llendo a curar a Ryunosuke.

-Espera Orihime, primero quiero una explicación de por qué diablos tenemos que sanar a este sujeto-Dijo Ishida deteniendo a la pelinaranja del brazo, pues había aparecido delante de ella con hirenkyaku (Es una tecnica especal quincy parecida al shunpo o al sonido de un arrancar).

-Pero Ishida kun...-Dijo por lo bajo la chica.

-Este sujeto no tuvo más elección que hacer lo que hizo, pero al darse cuenta de que ocurria lo mismo que hace 50 años ya era demaciado tarde, aún asi esta haciendo lo imposible por que no se repita con Karin-Explicó el albino.

-¿Entonces dices que este sujeto no es nuestro enemigo?-Preguntó Yoruichi cruzandose de brazos.

-Asi es-Confirmó el albino mientras Hinamori le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace 50 años?-Preguntó Rangiku entre curiosa y seria.

-Matsumoto-Regaño el albino.

-¡¿Qué?!, Si en verdad es un aliado nos puede contar ¿No?-Dijo fríamente la teniente de la decíma sorprendiendo a los presentes, era raro que ella se comportara asi.

-Matsumoto-Refutó el albino empezando uno de sus tantos sermones, sabe lo doloroso que fue el pasado de ese sujeto y temía que le sucediera lo mismo a Karin, pero el rubio lo detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-No me molesta, en todo caso ella tiene razón-Susurró sólo para que Toshiro le escuchara, este último se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que el rubio empezara su relato.

-Está bien, les contare sobre lo que ocurrió hace 50 años...-Dijo el rubio con suspenso captando la atención de los presentes.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Muajaja... soy mala :D, ¿Qué pasó hace 50 años?, ¿Qué pasó con Karin?, ¿En verdad murió? Preguntas, preguntas ¡Y más preguntas! XD Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de: Y POR QUE NO!.**

**Jaja que simple yo xD, ya parezco de esos tipos que hacen suspenso al final de una serie xD, bueno ¿Qué tal el capitulo?, espero les haya gustado por que batallé MUCHO con eso de redactar las peleas TTwTT, además de no tener mucha inspiración, no se me da bien eso de redactar peleas jeje pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Pero no se preocupen, ya estamos llegando al final de la historia - w -, y resecto a los proyectos que quiero hacer, se los daré a conocer tal vez para el siguiente capitulo, repito, tal vez, pero de que se los hago saber se los hago saber ^-^.**

**hitsukarin4ever: **No te preocupes, lo importante es que te guste el fic - w - y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por dejar un review :3.

**MikeRyder16:** Jaja lo sé y gracias por dejar un review (No se que decir xS).

**Karin hitsugaya: **Lo siento, esque no tenía inspiracion aunque a decir verdad, este capitulo lo tenía desde que había acabado el anterior, pero quería avanzar con el que seguía para evitar esto pero creo que no funcionó jeje, gracias por tu review y gracias por esperar - w -


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, abajo les doy detalles, disculpas y mensajes ahora lo importante es leer, disfrutenlo ^-^**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_**-Matsumoto-Refutó el albino empezando uno de sus tantos sermones, sabe lo doloroso que fue el pasado de ese sujeto y temía que le sucediera lo mismo a Karin, pero el rubio lo detuvo y volteó a verlo.**_

_**-No me molesta, en todo caso ella tiene razón-Susurró sólo para que Toshiro le escuchara, este último se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que el rubio empezara su relato.**_

_**-Está bien, les contare sobre lo que ocurrió hace 50 años...-Dijo el rubio con suspenso captando la atención de los presentes.**_

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

50 años atras...

Se podía ver una chica poseedora de una larga melena color negra y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que iba corriendo colina arriba donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios que estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ryunosuke!, ¡Ryunosuke!-Exclamaba la bella mujer logrando llamar su atención.

-Ayumi, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el chico despabilado.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?-Dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta divertida.

-Si si, pero dime que quieres-Preguntó el rubio volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-El señor Hyusen nos ha invitado a mudarnos a su hermosa mansion-Dijo la chica alegremente sentandose al lado de él.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Preguntó fríamente el chico poniendo una mirada seria, ese tal Hyusen jamás le había agradado en lo mas minimo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. A primera vista parece ser una persona amable, caritativa y tal ves inocente de el más minimo crimen, pero sus ojos... sus ojos mostraban crueldad pura y una clara sed de venganza. No sabía hacia quién le trairía tanto coraje aquel hombre, pero no le daba una buena espina.

-Vamos, no seas tan frío, el señor Hyusen ha insistido mucho, además él no es una mala persona, te lo aseguro-Dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes que ese sujeto no me inspira confianza Ayumi-Contestó.

-Y tú sabes que yo puedo saber cuando una persona es mala o no y el señor Hyusen no es una mala persona-Dijo Ayumi mirando al cielo recargandose en sus manos contra el pasto mientras el poco viento que soplaba hacía danzar sus largos cabellos.

El rubio levantó la mirada lo suficiente como para voltear a verla, la chica tenía razón, después de todo su poder era ver el interior de las personas, suspiró con pesades después de un tiempo y accedió a lo que la pelinegra le pedía con la condición de no recorrer la dichosa mansion ella sola.

Arreglaron sus cosas y se dirijieron a la mansion de Hyusen tres días después de su desición, era un lugar muy grande, parecía un castillo y el hermoso paisaje natural como arbustos, arboles y flores ayudaban a alegrar el lugar.

-Como en un cuento de hadas-Susurró la chica por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

En eso, la puerta de entrada frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de piel palida, a un hombre musculoso con pinta matona y a otro hombre poseedor de unos anteojos y ropa fina.

-Les damos la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar-Dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia a los recien llegados.

-Yo soy Natsuki-Continuó-La persona a mi derecha es Hayado-kun y esta otra es Takeshi-Presentó.

-Gracias, y mucho gusto yo soy Ayumi y él es Ryunosuke-Dijo la pelinegra respondiendo a la reverencia de Natsuki.

-Vaya, pero que lindo nombre para una joven tan bella-Dijo a lo lejos una voz llamando la atención de los presentes y una mala mirada de parte del rubio.

-Hyusen-sama, nuestros invitados han llegado-Avisó lo obvio Hayado.

-Ya lo he notado Hayado-san, Natsuki, por favor indicales su habitacion-Pidió el pelinegro.

-Claro, por aquí Ayumi-san, Ryunosuke-kun-Dijo Natsuki llendo en dirección al cuarto de los mencionados siendo seguida por ellos.

-Hayado, Takeshi-Llamó con autoridad Hyusen captando la atención de los mencionados.-Quiero que los traten bien hasta que ese día llegue, ¿Entendido?-

-Si-Exclamaron ambos hombres.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Bien, esta es su habitación-Dijo Natsuki mostrandoles al rubio y a la pelinegra su nueva alcoba.

-Vaya, es muy lindo-Exclamó alegremente Ayumi.

Era un cuarto lo suficientemente grande como para que en ella hubiera dos camas, un sofa, dos sillones y en el centro de éstos una mesita con un florero en el medio y enfrente de esto un gran televisor sobre una comoda pegada a la pared, al lado de cada cama había una pequeña mesita con una lampara de noche y por si eso fuera poco, dentro de ese cuarto habían dos puertas, una que daba lugar al baño que consistia en una regadera y una tina de baño y claro la taza y lava manos; la otra puerta, que era de tamaño normal, era el armario donde podrian guardar su ropa y calzado.

Tenía un pequeño balcon que daba vista a la naturaleza de aquel lugar, pues era una mansion que se ubicaba en medio de un gran bosque.

-Ponganse comodos, yo iré a preparar la cena-Dijo la mujer palida.

-Gracias-Respondió Ryunosuke por ambos ya que Ayumi estaba muy ocupada turistiando la enorme habitación.

Natsuki salió de ahí dejando al rubio y a la pelinegra a solas.

Acomodaron sus cosas, se dieron un baño y se arreglaron para la cena que Natsuki había preparado.

El tiempo pasó y Natsuki, Hayado, Takeshi, Ryunosuke y Ayumi se hicieron muy buenos amigos, cosa que preocupaba cada vez más a los tres primeros, sabían el destino que les esperaba a Ryunosuke y a Ayumi en ese lugar y ahora que son tan cercanos a ellos no serían capaces de hacerles daño, por lo que decidieron armarse de valor y hablar con su lider, lo cual fue lo peor que hubieran hecho.

-¡¿Que los deje en libertad?!, ¡¿Estan locos?!-Exclamó alterado el pelinegro.

-Disculpenos amo, pero me temo que yo no sere capaz de seguir con esto-Dijo Natsuki.

-Es verdad amo, siendo sinceros no podremos hacerlo-Exclamó Takeshi.

-Se lo rogamos, no siga con ésto-Rogó Hayado.

-¡Ya basta!, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, me vengaré de ese shinigami que ozó quitarme mi titulo y quieran o no utilizaré a esa mocosa!-Exclamó Hyusen irritado.

-¿Y que haras conmigo después de utilizar a esa 'mocosa'?-Preguntó una voz masculina en la puerta.

-Ry-Ryunosuke-Exclamó Takeshi mirando como se acercaba el rubio y no desviaba la mirada de Hyusen.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con Ayumi bastardo?-Preguntó el rubio llegando justo enfrente del pelinegro con una mirada peligrosa.

-Es de mal gusto escuchar las platicas ajenas Ryunosuke-kun-Dijo el pelinegro sinicamente.

-¡Responde!-Exclamó con furia el chico lanzando un golpe en la cara del pelinegro tirandolo al suelo.

-Ryunosuke-san, detente-Exclamó Hayado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Ayumi?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Esta claro que las palabras no funcionaran-Dijo Hyusen poniendose de pie y quitandose con la mano el hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios. Y con un chasquido de parte de Hyusen la luz que iluminaba el lugar se apagó y un golpe sordo se escuchó resonar en el lugar, la luz volvió a iluminar el lugar y ahora un cuerpo se encontraba inconsiente en el suelo.

-Quiero que lo encadenen por ese lado, pagará caro el haberme golpeado-Ordenó Hyusen a sus tres subordinados.

-Si-Respondieron estos ultimos.

"Perdoname"Pensaban los tres chicos.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Abrió los ojos con pesades, mientras trataba de moverse pero algo se lo impedía. Como un flash back recordó las palabras del pelinegro.

-¡Ayumi!-Exclamó el rubio tratando de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible.

-Ryunosuke, tranquilizate-Dijo Takeshi buscando calmarlo.

-Ayumi, ¡¿Dónde está Ayumi?! ¿Y por qué diablos estoy encadenado?-Exclamó el rubio.

-No puedo decirte nada, perdoname, pero es mejor que sigas inconciente-Dijo Takeshi con la intención de volver a noquearlo.

-¡Ryunosuke!-Exclamó Ayumi entrando a la sala.

-Takeshi ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué Ryunosuke está encadenado?-Exigió saber la pelinegra.

-Ayumi-san, tranquilizate-Dijo Natsuki llegando con los chicos.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice, sueltenlo ya, yo sé que ustedes no serían capaces de hacer esto-Exclamó Ayumi.

-Bienvenida Ayumi-san-Dijo una voz resonando en el lugar.

-Hyusen, ¿Qué pasa?-Exclamó la chica.

-Tranquila, solo es un simple experimento-Contestó chasquenado sus dedos.

-¡Nooooo!-Exclamó Ryunosuke al ver como Ayumi era encadenada de brazos y piernas mientras se retorcía para que se soltara, cosa que no pasó.

Las cadenas se sujetaron con fuerza y empezaron a elevar a la chica quien pedía auxilio y trataba de safarse.

-¡Maldito, sueltala!-Exclamó Ryunosuke.

-Ayumi, reencarnación del gran Natsukamaru, te ordenó que tus poderes vuelvan y que tu alma fallesca ante las garras de Lucifer...-

-¡¿Qué hacen?!, ¡Ayudenla!-Gritó el rubio al ver el sufrimiento de Ayumi.

-Lucifer, grande y poderoso seas, guía a esta alma y corrompela-Dijo finalmente observando a la chica que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sostenía el pecho y gemía del dolor.

Natsuki y los otros dos no hacían más que observar el sufrimiento de su amiga. Por más que gritaba y se retorcía en el aire no hacian nada por detener su sufrimiento, mientras que Ryunosuke intentaba safarse inutilmente de las cadenas. Pasaron al rededor de 15 minutos y Ayumi había dejado de quejarse, sólo se pudo contemplar como caía su cuerpo con pesades al frío suelo del lugar, pues había estado flotando todo ese tiempo.

Ryunosuke ya no sabía si seguir reclamando o tratar de safarse, pues al ver como se encontraba su amiga lo hacía sentir patetico, pues a pesar de que el tenía un poder especial, aún no sabía utilizarlo y eso lo fastidiaba.

-No se mueve-Dijo lo obvio Takeshi.

-Eso es por que ese cuerpo no fue suficiente para Natsukamaru-Explicó el pelinegro.

-¿A qué fe refieres?, ¿Cómo que no fue suficienfe?-Preguntó el rubio con desesperación.

-¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?-Preguntó Hyusen liberando a Ryunosaki. Éste enseguida fue corriendo en dirección a la pelinegra que yacia en el suelo.

-Ayumi, Ayumi por favor abre tus ojos-Suplicaba el chico tomandola entre sus brazos.

-¿Ustedes tres que esperan?, ¿No era su amiga?-Preguntó sinicamente el pelinegro llamando la atención de los mencionados, que sin más se hacercaron a Ryunosuk Ayumi.

-Ry...Ryunosuke...-Decía la chica con dificultad tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-Vas a estar bien lo prometo-Dijo el chico sin poder evitar que varias lagrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Ryunosuke..., él no es malo, no le haras daño ¿Verdad?-Dijo la chica acariciando la mejilla del rubio, quien al sentir el tacto de la joven en su rostro, llevó su mano al lugar donde se encontraba la de ella y acariciarla lentamente.

-Mirate, él te hizo esto y aún asi sigues diciendo eso, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Es sólo un alma que se ha aferrado a este mundo, no sé que es lo que quiere, pero deberas ayudarle, yo volveré por ti cuando todo termine, lo prometo-dijo la chica.-Y ustedes,-volteando a ver a Natuski y a los demás-Les ruego que no arriesguen tanto su vida, además de leer el corazon de las personas, puedo ver su futuro, y sé como terminara esto, esperarán cincuenta años para que alguien como yo aparezca, será entoncences cuando Hyusen volverá a moverse-Explicó la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes-Así que tendras que soportarlo un tiempo más.

-¿Quieres decir que dentro de cincuenta años alguien aparecera y podra soportar lo que tú no?-Preguntó Hyusen, quien hasta el momento oía cada palabra de la chica.

-Si-Asintió la joven empezando a cerrar su ojos.

-¿Ayumi?, ¡Ayumi!-Gritaba el chico.

-Te lo dejo a tí, salva a esa alma perdida-Dijo la chica cayendo finalmente en un sueño eterno, Ryunosuke la sangoloteaba, le habla, le suplicaba, pero ella jamás volvío a abrir los ojos.

Presente...

-Después de eso hice lo que ella me pidió, entrené todo lo que pude estos cincuenta años, sin embargo los poderes de Hyusen fueron mucho más que los mios, ella predijo esto y nos advirtió que tuvieramos cuidado-Explicó el rubio.

-Entonces, para que su gente no se volviera a revelar contra él, atacó justo en el momento indicado...Tiene sentido-Dijo Uryu ajustando sus gafas pensativo.

-Eres muy predecible Ryunosuke, y me halaga que reconoscas quien es el más fuerte aquí-Dijo sinicamente el pelinegro.

-Yo no lo haré, pero entre este shinigami y esa mujer no la vas a hacer-Amenazó el rubio señalando a Toshiro y a Karin.

-Si claro, sobre todo por que ese shinigami no puede con su propio peso y esa mujer sigue bajo mis ordenes-Dijo burlón.

Ichigo aprovechó la oportinidad y se balanceó contra el pelinegro con la intención de acabar con todo eso de una buena vez. -Menos platica y más pelea-Fue lo que dijo el pelinaranja para volver a atacarlo inutilmente, pues el hombre era sorprendentemente agíl y rápido, Rukia fue en su ayuda pero Natsukamaru, que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Karin, había aparecido entre los hombres y ella.

-Diablos-Masculló por lo bajo la pelinegra.

-¿Sabes?, Es aburrido no hacer nada y ver como los demás se divierten-Dijo la mujer para empezar a atacar a Rukia con gran fuerza.

-Diablos Karin, Quitate-Exclamó Rukia cabreada.

-Yo no soy Karin, soy Natsukamaru-Exclamó con rabia la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto, Hinamori e inoue se encargaban de sanar al peliblanco y al rubio mientras que Uryu y Matsumoto iban en auxilio de la pelinegra.

-Maldición-Decía Toshiro entre dientes mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano formando un puño y, sin querer, abrir de nuevo la herida de su brazo.

-Shiro-kun, calmate, si sigues haciendo eso no podré sanarte-Regañó Hinamori por tercera ves, si Toshiro seguía de esa manera, jamás podría ayudar a Karin.

-No me digan que esto es todo lo que un par de tenientes shinigami y un quincy pueden hacer-Dijo Natsukamaru arrogantemente.

-Te olvidas de mi querida-Dijo Yoruichi atinando un golpe en el cuerpo de Karin haciendo que saliera volando y se estrellara de lleno contra la pared ocasionando una explosión.

-¡Hey, ten más cuidado!, Es el cuerpo de Karin-Reclamó Ichigo molesto.

Error.

Esa distracción causó una abertura que Hyusen no dejó pasar; utilizando su fuerza, le dió una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que le sacó el aire al pelinaranja y, a parte, lo sacó volando estrellandolo contra el suelo, pues durante toda su pelea habían estado en los aires.

-Maldición-Masculló el chico por lo bajo saliendo de los escombros que había provocado su caida.

-¡Yoruichi!, ¡Ten más cuidado ¿Quieres?!, es mi hermana-Exclamó Ichigo molesto.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti amigo-Advirtió Hyusen para después darle otro golpe al pelinaranja, quien apenas esquivó el ataque del pelinegro.

-Maldición-Susurró por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto Natsukamaru salía de los escombros que había provocado su caida, se limpió el hilo de sangre que salia de su labio inferior con el antebrazo y caminó lentamente hasta llegar justo frente a la morocha.

-Aún estando poseida te confias demasiado ¡Boba!-Exclamó Yoruichi, Natsukamaru hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la morena y se balanceo contra ella para regresarle el favor. Yoruichi, como era de esperarse, la recibió con gran agilidad devolviendo cada ataque que la pelinegra le brindaba, esto comenzaba a desesperar cada ves más a Natsukamaru, pues se daba cuenta que Yoruichi no estaba peleando enserio o al menos eso pudo ver gracias a los recuerdos que seguían vivos de Karin. Sonrió de medio lado creyendo ver una gran apertura en la morena y decidió atacar.

Mala idea.

Yoruichi fue más rapida y de un solo movimiento la mando al piso violentamente posicionando sus manos en el cuello de la chica y que ésta por instinto tratara de safarse del agarre de la morena.

-Demonios Yoruichi, ¿No puedes hacer algo menos rudo?-Preguntó Ichigo cabreado sin desconcentrarse de su pelea, si lo volvía a hacer no sabe con que le saldría Hyusen.

-Tu en lo tuyo Ichigo, ¡Hitsugaya, apurate!-Exclamó la morena.

-¡Sueltame maldita!, ¡Quitate! ¡Hyusen!-Exclamaba con panico Natsukamaru mientras se retorcía y trataba de zafarse.

Hyusen volteó instantaneamente y enseguida supo el peligro con el que ambos, la pelinegra y él, corrían sus ojos se abrieron como platos y como un rayo se acercó al auxilió de Natsukamaru, Ichigo al notar esto se adelantó al pelinegro con ayuda de su mascara holloa y shumpo impidiendole llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Qué pasa?, de repente te pones a la defensiva, pareces asutado-Dijo el pelinaranja burlonamente, había encontrado una apertura.

-¡Calláte y dejame pasar!-Exclamó el pelinegro tratando inutilmente de abrir camino y ayudar a Natsukamaru, pues Ichigo no le daba permiso.

-Jajaja, no sé por que te pones tan nervioso de repente, pero eso es bueno, te debilita un poco en el sentido de que te ciegas por completo-Dijo retadoramente el chico balanceandose hacía Hyusen con la intención de atacarlo y este trataba inutilmente ir en ayuda de Natsukamaru.

Toshiro se levantó de golpe y se aproximo a Yoruichi y Natsukamaru para terminar con eso de una ves por todas, sacó un objeto que al parecer era una estaca de hielo puro, hecha por él mismo, al llegar con las chicas Yoruichi desapareció con shumpo dandole su lugar al albino, quien con una mano sostenía su cuello y con el otro la estaca de hielo.

-No, No Toshiro ¿Qué haces?, No le harías esto a tu Karin ¿Verdad?-Rogaba Natsukamaru derramando lagrimas falsas, tal ves así convencería al chico.

-No te compares con Karin-Dijo fríamente el capitán de la decíma clavando sin piedad la estaca de hielo en el pecho de la pelinegra quien soltó un desgarrador grito al sentir la estaca en su pecho.

-Maldito-Gritaba la chica mientras se retorcía de dolor y de su pecho comenzo a salir hielo comenzando a congelarla, Toshiro soltó a la pelinegra y miraba como se congelaba lentamente hasta que se congeló por completo.

-Mierda-Dijo por lo bajo Hyusen distrayendose de su batalla con el pelinaranja.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Qué hiciste?-Reclamó furioso Ichigo al ver a Karin congelada.

-¡No lo dejes escapar idiota!-Regañó Rukia prohibiendole el paso a Hyusen, quien aprovechó la ridicula distracción del pelinaranja.

El pelinegro al ver a Rukia de intermedio decidió ir por otro lado, pero Uryu se puso frente a él amenazandolo con sus flechas, opto por ir por otro lado pero Matsumoto lo detuvo y así hasta que fue rodeado por todos los presentes hasta que Ryunosuke se le puso enfrente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Miedo?-Preguntó sinico para después soltarle un puñetazo en la cara tirandolo de sentón al piso.

Hyusen se puso de pie y con su mano se limpió el labio inferior, pues un hilo de sangre salía de ahí.

-No me subestimes niño-Dijo burlonamente con la intención de agredir al rubio, pero Toshiro fue más rápido y se puso frente al chico antes de que le hiciera un rasguño.

-Atrevete maldito-Dijo el albino retadoramente.

Hyusen comenzó a reir mientras dejaba caer su zampakuto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Me vas a matar?, adelante, ¡Matame!-Exclamó el pelinegro a lo que el albino respondió poniendo el frío filo de su zampakuto en el cuello de Hyusen.

-Creeme que eso es lo que más deseo, pero primero quiero que la regreses a la normalidad-Amenazó el capitán.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por ell...-

-Que la regreses a la normalidad ¡Ahora!-Exclamó el chico interrumpiendolo haciendo lo posible por no cortarle la cabeza a ese sujeto, era el único que podía regresar a la chica a la normalidad.

-Que infantil eres-Dijo el pelinegro empezando a sudar frío, nunca admitiría que estaba nervioso por la pocision en la que se encontraba ahora. Se acercó a la chica y puso ambas manos frente a ella y comenzó a susurrar algo que solo él podía escuchar.

-¡¿Qué diablos hace?!-Exigió saber el pelinaranja alterado.

-La regresa a la normalidad, es obvio que ya no tiene a donde correr teniendo a dos capitanes, tres tenientes, una ex-capitana, que mas a parte se encargaba de las maniobras 'ninja' y un quincy cerca, sería estúpido correr ¿No crees?-Dijo el rubio cruzandose de brazos a lo que Ichigo, resignado, hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Con esto ella ya es libre-Dijo secamente Hyusen.

-Kurosaki-Llamó Toshiro.

-Si-Contestó.

-Encargate del prisionero, yo haré el informe-Dijo el chico tecleando su celular.

-Me parece perfecto-Dijo el pelinaranja tronando sus nudillos.

-¿Kurosaki?, Quise decir Kuchiki-Dijo el albino guardando su telefono y acercandose a Karin.

-Si-Contestó la pelinegra prensando a Hyusen.

-¡¿Qué?!, Oye yo soy el capitán aquí-Exclamó Ichigo molesto.

-Tú no haras otra cosa mas que estupideces, debes calmarte-Dijo Toshiro descongelando a Karin.

-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, ese idiota utilizó a mi hermana-Reclamó.

-Ichigo, debes calmarte de una maldita ves, ¿No ves que el capitán Hitsugaya hace lo imposible por mantener la calma?-Regañó Yoruichi, Ichigo bajó la mirada y volteó a ver al albino, estaba descongelando a Karin, podía ver sus manos temblar pero no de frío ya que estamos hablando del capitán del hielo, era de coraje, ira, frustración y desesperación, sus ojos podían reflejar eso con solo verlos, desearía sacarle los ojos a Hyusen, masacralo con sus propias manos, pero al ser él un capitán tenía prohibido dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Entiendo-Dijo el pelinaranja suavisando el ceño, pero enseguida se frunció al ver como Toshiro cargaba a Karin de manera nupcial, ahora hechaba fuego por la boca y sus ojos enseguida se prendieron.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!-Reclamó el capitán de la quinta, sin embargo Toshiro lo ignoró.

-¡Maldito enano vuelve aquí!-Exclamó Ichigo con la intención de seguirlos.

-Ya calláte idiota y ayudame, luego te encargas de esos dos-Exclamó Rukia furiosa.

-Pero ese enano es un aprovechado, y por cierto, tengo una platica pendiente con él y..-

-Ichigo, no creo que sea prudente que actues como un idiota e infante, asi que con tu permiso-Dijo Yoruichi sujetando fuertemente de ambos brazos al pelinaranja quien forcejeaba para poder safarse.

-Al final no servimos de mucho-Dijo una desanimada Momo.

-¿De qué hablas?, tú sanaste mis heridas sin siquiera confiar en mí, fuiste de mucha ayuda-Dijo Ryunosuke tratando de animarla aunque desconocía el porqué.

-Gracias Ryunosuke kun-Respondió alegremente la pelinegra haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Uryu, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Orihime.

-Tranquila-Contestó con una sonrisa tomando el rostro de la pelinaranja con ambas manos y besar rapidamente sus labios.

-Edtoy bien-Concluyó.

-Que alivio-Exclamó la chica abrasandolo fuertemente.

-Matsumoto ayudame a llevar este sujeto por favor-Pidió Rukia con una vena en la cabeza, era increible que su prometido fuera tan infantil.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Abrió los ojos con pesades gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, se removió un poco en su lugar y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo en ese momento, como si fuese un flash back, varias imagenes del día angerior invadieron su mente haciendo que se levantara bruscamente quedando sentada en la comoda cama en la que había estado recostada.

-Diablos-Se quejó mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

-Karin-chan, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Yuzu.

-S..si, pero ¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó aturdida, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, Hitsugaya san regresó a la sociedad de almas junto con Ichigo y regresaran el día de la boda, Rukia chan está con Orihime y otto san fue con Urahara san y Yoruichi san-Dijo la rubia.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Toshiro está bien?-Preguntó con preocupación, la ultima ves que lo vió había recibido graves heridas.

-No te preocupes, él está bien, haré el desayuno, cambiate para acompañar a Rukia y Orihime san a terminar de hacer lo que falta, la boda será mañana-Exclamó la chica rebosando de felicidad para después salir y dejar sola a la pelinegra.

Karin acató la petición de su hermana y se arregló para ir a desayunar, todo había pasado sin más preambulo, ayudó a Rukia con dos o tres cositas que faltaban de la boda, acomodó lo que necesitaría para el día suguiente y ayudó a Yuzu a preparar la cena al final del día, sin embargo en todo el día no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera el albino.

No podía evitarlo pues quería saber que pasó con él, cómo se encontraba, qué estaria haciendo, esa fue la razón por la que no pudo dormir esa noche.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Hola a todos xD, lo sé lo sé tardé demasiado de nuevo, GOMEN! m no pondré pretextos, solo dire lo siento.**

**Como se habran dado cuenta la batalla ya ha terminado pero aún falta la esperada boda de Ichigo y Rukia y claro mas Hitsukarin xD pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo habrá mucho hitsukarin y un leve Ichiruki asi que esperen un poquitin mas y respecto a lo de la secuela de la prometida falsa les daré detalles más adelante por que la verdad no llevo mucho :3 pero esperenlo ya que son vacaciones no creo tardar mucho :3.**

**Un mensaje para:**

**Hitsukarin4ever: **Lo se jaja xD, y si, prometí una securla de la prpmetida falsa y tranquis, si la voy a sacar, de hecho ya empecé el primero -w- y sé que te gustará xD solo espera un poquito más ^-^/.

**Karin hitsugaya: **jaja pues gracias por responder a mi duda ^-^" me alegro de que no diera tantas vueltas a la trama jeje y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y no te preocupes que, como ya dije, en el siguiente capitulo habra Hitsukarin, es el ultimo de hecho.

**MikeRyder16: **jajaja lo siento, ya se que lo deje en suspenso pero de eso se trata no? XD, gracias por esperar y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espera que el siguiente capitulo sera hitsukarin :p.

**Por su espera y atención, gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo ^-^/**


	14. ¿Y por qué no?

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quisiera agradecerles por ser pacientes conmigo y esperar todos y cada uno de los capitulos de **_**¿Y por que no?**_**, fue muy satisfactorio saber que les gustó mi historia, la verdad no me la creo aún jaja, pero como dice una amiga "Es bueno darse credito de ves en cuando ¿No?" Jaja ¿Y por que no?, a mi me gustó la trama jaja ¿Será por que la invente yo? Mm.. quien sabe, me lo dejaré de tarea jaja.**

**Bueno les daré un mensajito abajito, al terminar el capitulo asi que por ahora disfrunten el final de **_**¿Y por que no?...**_

**Aclaraciones**

**-Dialogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u, son de Tite Kubo.**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Capitulo final: ¿Y por que no?

-Rápido, hay que salir de aquí antes de que la energía maligna le afecte a Karin-Exclamó Toshiro con la susodicha en brazos.

-Por aquí-Dijo Ryunosuke virtiendo un liquido en el suelo, el mismo que utilizó para secuestrar a Karin.

-Rápido-Exclamó Ichigo aproximandose a la salida que el rubio había sacado de quien sabe donde, ya tendrían su charla después. Corrieron por el estrecho pasillo de la salida que Ryunosuke les había indicado hasta dar con una tenue luz brillante que indicaba que se encontraban cerca del mundo humano.

-Listos ¿Jinta, Tessai?-Dijo el del sombrero con franjas verdes abanicandose el rostro.

-Si-Asintieron con la cabeza el pelirojo y pelinegro al momento en que alzaban una manta frente la salida del inframundo.

-¿Qué pasa?, por qué desapareció la luz-Decía Ichigo sin dejar de correr.

_-¿Hola?, ¿Alguien me escucha?-_Preguntó Urahara desde el comunicador.

-Aquí Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tu sabes por que no hay salida?-Preguntó Ichigo confundido.

_-Oh Kurosaki-san, ¿Traes contigo a Karin-chan?-_Preguntó el rubio.

-Si si, pero qué pasa con la salida-

_-Bueno, como el regreso es más complicado que la entrada, he puesto una manta en la puerta para recivirlos sanos y salvos-_Dijo como si nada Urahara.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Qué pasa si no caemos en esa manta?-Preguntó Ichigo, conociendo al rubio algo andaba extraño.

_-Bueno, si no caen en la manta simplemente morirán al sentir el impacto del mundo real, recuerda que son dimensiones muy distintas, ah y les sugiero que lleguen en parejas o en grupos de tres para que sea menos riesgoso-Soltó._

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron los presentes al escuchar las consecuencias de su regreso.

_-Oh oh, si no se apresuran moriran-_Soltó Urahara abanicando su rostro con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¡Rápido, formen parejas o grupos de tres!-Exclamó Yoruichi a lo que los demás obedecieron sin rebusnar ni pelear quedando de la siguiente manera: Ichigo con Rukia, Uryu con Orihime, Toshiro con Karin, Matsumoto con Yoruichi y Ryunosuke con Hinamori y Hyusen quien estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas.

-Preparense para el impacto-Exclamó Yoruichi.

Corrieron corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar por fin a la tan esperada salida del inframundo llegando primero Toshiro con Karin en brazos hasta caer en la manta que Jinta y Tessai sostenian.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, rápido por aquí-Dijo Renji ayudandolo a ponerse de pie sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía un teniente ahí aparte de Rukia y Matsumoto? Y además no venía sólo, su capitán lo acompañaba.

-¿Teniente Renji?, ¿Capitán Kichiki?-Dijo extrañado.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, yo me encargo de ella desde ahora-Dijo la capitana de la cuarta.

-¿Capitana Unohana?, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Preguntó sin entender la situacion.

-Al rato hablaremos de esto, primero hay que ayudar a los demás-Dijo el capitán de la sexta dirigiendose a su hermana pequeña quien apenas podía estar en pie y después golpear al pelinaranja por sus descuidos hacia su hermana.

-Uryu, Orihime, ¿Están bien?-Preguntó con preocupación el pelirojo ayudando a sus viejos amigos.

-Renji kun, que milagro-Exclamó la pelinaranja abrazando efusivamente al mencionado.

-Creo que están bien-Dijo el chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

15 minutos despues Biakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Ryunosuke, Yoruichi y Urahara se encontraaban conversando en la sala mientras que Rukia, Orihime y Unohana se encontraban atendiendo a Uryu, Matsumoto y a Karin quien seguía inconsiente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué están aquí?-Interrogó Ichigo harto de tanto misterio.

-Bueno, en la sociedad de almas ya se había dado noticia de el hecho de que Hyusen estaba suelto en alguna dimension, sin embargo no pudimos dar con el lugar hasta que Kurosaki Karin fue secuestrada, pero para cuando la sociedad de almas mandó un equipo de busqueda para prensar a Hyusen ustedes ya habían entrado a la dimension y según Kisuke y el capitán Kurotsuchi sólo se puede abrir un portal para ir más allá del inframundo, fue por eso que nadie pudo entrar después de ustedes-Explicó detenidamente Biakuya mientras tomaba su té humeante.

-¿Y por qué Urahara no nos dijo nada desde el comunicador?-Preguntó Ichigo procesando la información.

-No lo vi necesario por eso no les dije nada-Contestó el rubio.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, respecto a su relación con la chica humana...-Dijo Biakuya cambiando de tema dirigiendose al albino.

-Lo sé-Contestó el albino asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aah... hablando de eso, explicame que relación tienes con mi hermana enano-Exigió saber el pelinaranja.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Kurosaki-Dijo el chico.

-Claro que me incumbe, estamos hablando de mi hermana-Exclamó.

-Si, tu hermana, pero dejame decirte que tú hermana ya tiene la edad sificiente para tener una relación con quien se le pegue la gana y para TÚ desgracia ÉSTE enano esta saliendo con ella-Exclamó Toshiro harto de los celos de Ichigo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, Primero pasaras por mi cadaver-Exclamó Ichigo poniendose de pie bruscamente desenvainando su zampakuto.

-Vamos vamos, tranquilizate Kurosaki san, ¿Por qué no hablan como personas civilizadas?, así seguro llegarán a un acuerdo-Dijo Urahara tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño capitán que empezaba a bajar la temperatura del lugar y a Ichigo quien echaba fiego por la boca.

-Tu calláte, no tienes hermanas pequeñas como para entenderme-Exclamó el pelinaranja furioso a lo que el rubio respondió con un llanto infantil mientras se arrinconaba en la esquina de la sala.

-Entonces explicate mocoso, ¿Cuales son tus intenciones?-Dijo Ichigo ignorando el llanto de Urahara.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, y no tengo que pedirte permiso para salir con ella o no-Respondió el albino cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya está bien Kurosaki, capitán Hitsugaya debemos irnos inmediatamente-Dijo Biakuya con una vena en la frente.

-Está bien-Dijo Toshiro ignorando al pelinaranja.

-Hey espera, aún no termino contigo-Exclamó Ichigo al ver como abrían la puerta sekaimon.

-Kurosaki, ¿Ahora ves cómo me siento?-Preguntó fríamente Biakuya matando a Ichigo con la mirada.

-Ugh-Dijo Ichigo con una gotita cayendo en su frente.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Todo estaba listo, las flores blancas no se hicieron esperar, habían petalos de rosas blancas por todo el cesped, y si, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo al aire libre. Las sillas tenían como una manta que era moldeada gracias a un liston grueso del mismo color de la manta, blanco, dandole así un toque elegante, habían cuatro pilares de madera que sostenían una malla sombra cubierta con más petalos.

Las damas, en este caso Yuzu, Orihime y Karin, estaban en el altar junto con el nervioso novio pelinaranja, que no dejaba de agarrarse la corbata color blanca, se veía MUY elegante para ser Kurosaki Ichigo, llevaba un traje elegante color blanco con un chaleco blanco y el saco igual, lo unico que cambiaba era su cabello naranja y su camisa de manga larga color azul claro, no menciono su piel tostada ya que en ese momento se veía palido.

Las damas se veían muy lindas y elegantes, los vestidos eran del mismo estilo, es decir, el bordado y el escote era el mismo: sin tirantes y un pequeño dragon que danzaba por la cadera del vestido hasta llegar poco abajo del pecho, pero claro, les quedaba de distinta manera a cada una; a Yuzu le llegaba el vestido poco abajo de las rodillas al ser la mas bajita de las tres, llevaba unos tacones cerrados altos de color blanco y el vestido era de un color pastel, rosa para ser exactos, de joyería traía un collar plateado sencillo con un corazón rosado de colguije y unos aretes plateados y el mismo corazón colgando, tenía el cabello completamente recogido en un chongo alto el cual arregló con una peineta plateada con rosado y el copete apenas le tapaba el ojo izquierdo; Orihime llevaba el vestido poco arriba de la rodilla por ser la más alta y voluptuosa de las tres, llevaba unos tacones abiertos color dorados bajitos, pues al ser alta no necesitaba mucho de los tacones, su vestido era color plateado, de joyería traía un collar plateado de diamantes de fantasia color doradas y unas arracadas medianas color plateadas con un detallito dorado colgando del centro de cada arracada, tenía el cabello recogido en una media cola que estaba agarrada de una pinza color plateada con dorado; y finalmente Karin, su vestido era color de un rojo intenso, lo que la hacía resaltar de las otras dos damas, lo tenía ligeramente arriba de las rodillas y llevaba unos tacones medianos cerrados color plateados con algo de brillos, traía una pulsera plateada en el brazo derecho y el collar que Toshiro le había regalado, el mismo que sirvió de pista para encontrarla en el inframundo, uno de puros cristales conectados con una cadenita plateada, los cristales eran de un ligero color azul y de colguije tenía un pequeño dragon de cristal color azul también, tenía puestos unos aretes color plateados de piedras preciosas de fantasía y el cabello lo tenía ligeramente agarrado en una cola entera baja que caía de su hombro derecho con dos mechones colgando de lado a lado de su cara y el copete que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

Todo estaba listo, ahora sólo faltaba esperar a la novia, quien ahora mismo hacía acto de presencia, Ichigo al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Rukia traía puesto un largo vestido blanco con un corse sin tirantes en forma de V con un bordado de flores que empezaban desde el abdomen hasta poco arriba de su pecho del lado derecho, traía unos guantes que llegaban poco arriba de sus codos, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y no necesitaba de un peinado, pues su pelo era demasiado corto, no llevaba más que una tiara con el velo puesto, de la parte de la cara lo traía corto hasta la barbilla y la parte de atras hasta poco abajo de los hombros, la parte del escote llevaba un moño algo grande y eso hacía que el vestido tuviera cola.

Y en unos cuantos pasos la novia llegó al altar, y así comenzó la ceremonia; hubo un momento en que Karin se desesperó al no ver a Toshiro, ¿Por qué no llegaba?, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ¿Se enterarían de su relación en la sociedad de almas y ahora ya no la dejarían volverlo a ver?, estas y muchas otras preguntas más invadian su cabeza y ya estaba empezando a marearla, ni cuenta se dió cuando la ceremonia ya había concluido y con ello que ahora la pareja recien casada se fundiera en un tierno y dulce beso sellando el tan importante compromiso del matrimonio.

Salió de su mundo de preguntas y se dirigió a los recien casados para felicitarlos, y en seguida, gracias a Isshin , empezó la esperada fiesta de bodas, comenzaron con un pequeño vals la pareja alfitriona y Karin se encontraba sentada cruzada de brazos y piernas, estaba frustrada de no encontrar al peliblanco cuando...

-Una señorita debe sentarse adecuadamente y más cuando está tan elegante y bella-Dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de ella.

-Mire señor no ando de humor para discuciones estupidas, estoy buscando a alguien que al parecer a huido de mí-Dijo Karin malhumorada sin voltear a verlo.

-No creo que alguien quiera huir de ti-Respondió el hombre sentandose al lado de la pelinegra.

-Pues ya ve que... si..-Contestó Karin volteando a ver al idiota que la había molestado, pero al ver de quien se trataba su ceño se aligeró por un momento para después volver a fruncirlo, cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda indignada.

-Jaja, ¿Quién huyó de ti Karin?-Preguntó el albino divertido.

-Calláte-Dijo sonrojada.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó el chico cambiando de tema.

-¿Ahora si te preocupas por mí?-Preguntó sinica.

-No seas simple Karin-

-¿Qué no sea simple?, ¿Por qué no te ví ayer?, ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?, la última ves que te vi estabas siendo atrabesado por ese estúpido hollow ¿Y todavía me dices simple?-Resongó la pelinegra sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Estaba ocupado y no fuiste la única que estubo preocupada...-

-_A las damas de honor y a sus acompañantes, favor de presentarse en la pista de baile_-Avisó Tatski, quien hasta el momento había estado dirigiendo la ceremonia.

-Vamos ya es nuestro turno-Dijo una energetica Yuzu jalando a Jinta, quien era su acomlañante.

-¡Si, arriba arriba y adelante!-Exclamó infantilmente Orihime jalando a Uryu.

-Ya hablaremos luego-Dijo Toshiro dandole la mano a Karin quien aceptó de mala gana y a todo esto ¿Por qué andaba de malas? Si cuando lo vió vestido de esa forma todo despareció para ella y no es para menos ya que el chico traía puesto un traje color negro, el saco lo tenía desabotonado y tenía mal puesto un moño color negro, esto lo hacía ver algo rebelde y no le quedaba mal, no traía chaleco y tenía mal puesta una bufanda color azul cielo rodeando su cuello pasando una punta atras por su espalda del lado izquierdo y la otra punta quedara cayendo de su pecho por el mismo hombro, el pelo lo tenía como siempre pero ligeramente peinado hacía atras con su tipico mecho rebelde que tapaba parte de su ojo izquierdo. En conclusión: un angel caido del cielo.

Pasaron a la pista de baile y abrieron con un vals lento de esos en los que tú y tu pareja están lo suficientemente pegados como para que la chica recargue su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¿Te dijieron algo?-Preguntó por fin Karin, desde que había empezado el vals no habían hablado.

-Mmm... ¿Quiénes?-Preguntó el chico.

-Pues allá, los de la sociedad de almas-Explicó.

-Aah... ¿De qué?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Sabes a que me refiero idiota-Dijo la chica irritada alejandose del chico, bueno intentando alejarse pues el albino la acerco más a él antes de separarse.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo me preguntaron algunas cosas, dí mi informe y anuncíe mi relación contigo-Respondió.

-¿Eso no es malo?, ¿No harán nada por esto?-Preguntó la chica con algo de preocupación volteando a verlo.

-No tranquila, fue por eso que ayer no pude verte en todo el día, en la sociedad de almas hay una regla que jamás debe romperse y esa es no tener una relación shinigami y humanos, pero tu no eres solo humana, tambén eres shimigami igual que tu hermano, al principio el capitán comandante no lo aprobo, pero le dí pruebas de que no solo eres humana y finalmente accedió con una condición-Dijo el chico sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-¿Encerio, cuál?-Preguntó aliviada, sea cual sea la condición ella lo aceptaría.

-No se si tu quieras, es una decisión dificíl dependiendo de tí-Advirtió el chico.

-Sin rodeos Toshiro, cualquier cosa haré por estar contigo-Soltó Karin casi desesperada, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y como lo dijo volteo a otro lado sonrojada.

-Está bien-Dijo el chico divertido al verla.-Deberas recibir un entrenamiento en la sociedad de almas-Dijo el chico.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó.

-De parte de ellos si, de la mía no-Contestó.

-¿Y cuál es la tuya?-

-Si decides ir a la sociedad de almas viviremos bajo el mismo techo-Dijo el chico acercandose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿Q-Qué?-Dijo la chica.

-Lo que escuchaste-Contestó el chico acercando mas su rostro al de ella haciendo que ella se alejara un poco más.

-E-Espera, quiero aire fresco-Soltó la chica safandose del agarre del albino quien soltó una media sonrisa, era genial ver a la Karin ruda, decisiva y rebelde en una Karin sin defensas, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Karin seguía dando vueltas de aquí para allá en un mini kiosko que estaba algo alejado de la fiesta, estaba en un debate mental, ella deseaba con todas sus ganas ir a la sociedad de almas y vivir con su amado, pero sentía que era demasiado egoísta por dejar a su pequeña gemela con su alocado e infantil de su padre, preguntas como ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿No se sentira sola Yuzu?, ¿Y si el viejo no la cuida bien?, esas y muchas más se acumulaban en su cabeza hasta que después de pensar tanto decidió sentarse en una banca que había por ahí.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una voz muy familiar para ella.

-Yuzu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la chica poniendose de pie.

-Bueno, se me hizo extraño que no estuvieras en una mesa sentanda, al principio pensé que estarías con Hitsugaya san pero de rato lo ví mirando en esta dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro y como lo vi sin tí le pregunte por ti y me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿Estás bien? Te ves agitada-Dijo la rubia con preocupación.

"Ese idiota se está riendo de mi, ah pero ya verá cuando me lo tope"Pensaba la pelinegra con un puño al aire.

-¿Karin?-Llamó la rubia al no recibir respuesta de su hermana.

-Ah, perdón ¿Qué decías?-Preguntó Karin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Te preguntaba que si estabas bien-Dijo la chica haciendo pucheros y cruzandose de brazos infantilmente.

-Ah, eso... Dime ¿Qué harías si yo me fuera y te dejara sola con el viejo?-Preguntó nerviosa la pelinegra.

-¿Irte?, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Te vas a ir?-Preguntó la rubia sin entender bien a su hermana.

-Lo que pasa es que me están ofreciendo un entrenamiento donde Ichini trabaja y vive, pero no podría estar llendo y viniendo así que me quedaría a vivir allá-Explicó Karin.

-Mmm... ya veo, y ¿Tú quieres ir?-Preguntó Yuzu con una mano en la barbilla.

-Bueno yo...-Dijo Karin bajando la mirada agarrandose las manos nerviosamente, esto claro lo notó la rubia y enseguida tomó las manos de Karin haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Yo sé que tu quieres ir, se te ve en los ojos-Dijo maternalmente la rubia. -Si quieres ir ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?-

-No quiero dejarte sola-Contestó rápidamente.

-No estaré sola, papá está con migo ¿Recuerdas?-

-Ese es el problema-Dijo Karin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mi y ve-Dijo Yuzu riendo por el comentario de la pelinegra.

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Desde cuando me tienes que pedir permiso?, ya eres mayor de edad para tomar tus desiciones, pero dime ¿Con quién te quedarás?, ¿Con Ichigo?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno eso...-Dijo algo apenada.

-Se quedará conmigo ¿Está bien?-Preguntó el albino desde la entrada del kiosko llamando la atención de ambas hermanas.

-Hitsugaya san-Dijo la rubia al verlo ahí.

-Toshiro, que bueno que te veo, ¡¿Cómo está eso de que te estas riendo de mí?!-Exclamó la pelinegra.

-Yo jamás me he reido de tí, me he reído contigo que es distinto-Aclaró el joven.

-Que idiota eres ¿Te lo han dicho?-Dijo la chica sinica.

-Un millon de veces y curiosamente siempre son tú y tu hermano los que me hablan de esa forma-Dijo el chico retadoramente.

-Ahora puedo estar más tranquila-Dijo felizmente la rubia interrumpiendo la discusion del albino y la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?-Dijieron ambos sin entender.

-Me alegro de que se quedará en buenas manos, capitán Hitsugaya, le encargo a mi hermana-Dijo Yuzu sonriente mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del mencionado haciendo sonrojar a su gemela y sonreir al chico.

-No te preocupes-Dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, los dejo para que platiquen agusto, dejé a Jinta sólo en la pista de baile-Dijo Yuzu despidiendose de ambos chicos.

-Adiós-Dijo Karin despidiendose de su hermana.

-Entonces...¿Eso quiere decir que si aceptas ambas condiciones no?-Preguntó el chico.

-Amm... pues si, pero Ichini...-Dijo la joven.

-No te preocupes por eso, él ya sabe lo nuestro-Soltó el albino recargandose en un barandal del kiosko.

-¿Qué?, ¿Se lo dijiste sin mi?-Exclamó Karin.

-Me tenía harto con acusaciones estúpidas, por eso le dije-Explicó.

-Y... ¿Cómo lo tomó?-Preguntó Karin.

-Pues yo sólo le avisé, no le pedí permiso y creo que lo tomó mal-Dijo el chico.

-Así es y no apruebo a que vayas a la sociedad de almas-Recalcó Ichigo saliendo de la nada.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Ichini?, ¿No deberías estar con Rukia?-Preguntó Karin.

-Por ahora esto es más importante que esa enana-Exclamó el pelinaranja.

-No creo que sea buena idea decir eso Kurosaki-Advirtió el albino.

-Tú calláte y dime de una maldita ves que intenciones tienes con Karin-Exclamó.

-Ya te lo dije, yo la quiero y ella me corresponde, no me alejaré de ella hasta que ella misma me lo pida-Recalcó el capitán.

-Eso no es verdad, ella no te corresponde ¿Verdad Karin?, Dile a ese enano que bajé de su nube y te deje en paz-Dijo Ichigo tratando de convencer a su hermana.

-No Ichini, ya dejanos en paz, tu ya hasta te casaste deja de meterte en mi vida-Reclamó la pelinegra acercandose al albino.

-Ya le lavaste el cerebro, ahora si te mato-Amenazó el pelinaranja remangandose su traje apunto de atacar al albino cuando...

-Con que esta enana no es importante ¿Eh...mi "amor"?-Preguntó una irritada Rukia a espaldas de Ichigo.

-Ru-Rukia, ja ja, cielo te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó nervioso al ver la cara de la chica, si había algo que aterraba al muchacho era sin duda una irritada Rukia.

-Que considerado "cielito", y como me handabas buscando ¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta antes de irnos a nuestra luna de miel mh?-Dijo la chica.

-E-esta bien, pero deja le doy una plaiza a..-

-¿No decías que yo era importante, o ¿Tal ves dijiste lo contrario?-Preguntó la recien casada cambiando su cara dulce a una con el ceño fruncido y varias venas en la frente.

-S-si pero...-

-¡Pero nada!, ¡Ya dejalos en paz de una maldita ves Ichigo!-Exclamó Rukia jalando al pelinaranja del cuello de su camisa.

-No Rukia, espera-Exclamó el chico.

-Nada y te callas-Regañó.

-Ahh, maldito enano, sólo no lastimes a Karin y ya-Exclamó el pelinaranja a lo lejos resignado.

-O...key, eso fue raro-Dijo Karin con una gotita resbalando en su frente y cuando menos esperó Toshiro ya la había rodeado con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Te miras hermosa esta noche-Soltó el joven al oido de la chica haciendola estremecer y provocando un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosas dices?-Dijo la chica acurrucandose en el pecho del joven.

-Karin...-Dijo el chico haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

-¿Mh?-

-Te amo-Dijo para después besarla fugazmente en los labios.

-Yo también-Dijo la joven después de un momento quedando frente al chico para volver a besarlo pero ahora pausadamente, él no tardó en corresponder el beso y tomó a la chica de la cintura acercandola más a él mientras que Karin pasó ambos brazos por el pecho del chico hasta cruzarlos por atrás de su nuca, pasaron así cinco minutos más hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos profundamente hasta perderse en los del otro, no necesitaban palabras para decirse lo mucho que se deseaban el uno del otro ya que sus miradas lo decían todo.

Se quedaron un rato conversando sobre como sería el entrenamiento de Karin y como se organizarían las tareas del hogar una ves que empezaran a vivir juntos y así se les paso el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de despedir a la pareja recien casada, algunos ya estaban algo pasados de copas, otros aún seguían en pie, los cuales eran pocos, pero aún así todos pudieron despedir a la feliz pareja, solo que Ichigo se le quedaba viendo a Toshiro de mala manera al ver lo bien que se llevaba con su hermana hasta que el albino le dirigió la mirada.

"Hazle daño y te mato"Fue lo que dijo la mirada de Ichigo la cual Toshiro recibió como si nada hubiese pasado y así los novios partieron en su viaje de luna de miel, un rato más tarde la fiesta se fue apagando poco a poco hasta darle fin siendo las tres de la madrugada, todos estaban cansados y algunos partirían temprano a la sociedad de almas, entre ellos Toshiro quien ahora se encontraba en la residencia Kurosaki acostado en una cama al lado de su amada, ya le habían dado la notica a Isshin quien no puso ningún pero más que la condición de que no taradan en darle nietos como el idiota de su hijo y claro que esta peticion dejó de insistirla gracias a la super patada de Karin.

-Entonces ¿Mañana me iré contigo?-Preguntó Karin.

-Pues, si así lo quieres, sólo empaca lo necesario-Respondió el chico.

-Oye Toshiro, ¿Qué pasó con aquel cretino?-Preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra.

-Lo encarcelaron y ejecutarán en una semana-Respondió.

-Ya veo, ¿Y los otros tres?, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?-

-Bueno, Kuchiki terminó con una de ellos, al parecer Ishida derrotó a otro y Hyusen asesino al tipo que se multiplicaba-

-Aah, ¿Y qué pasará con Ryunosuke?-

-Que preguntona andas-

-Solo contesta-Dijo divertida.

-Bueno, el capitán comandante lo dejó en libertad al ver que el chico no era malo y como prometí le ayudaré a buscar a esa tal Ayumi, la verdad no creo que la encuentre-Dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, nunca sabes, ¿Qué tal si la encuentra?-Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, a como Ryunosuke me contó como era esa chica, se me viene a la cabeza Hinamori, quiero decir, ella es amable, bondadosa, linda y muy bonita también-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar a su amiga.

-¿A sí?-Dijo Karin fastidiada, por alguna razón le molestaba que hablara asi de Hinamori.

-Si, tal ves sea su reencarnación pero no lo creo-Respondió el albino.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le pides a ella que viva contigo a ver?-Dijo la chica alejandose de Toshiro.

-¿Eh?, no me digas que estás celosa-Dijo el chico acercandose a Karin quien ahora le daba la espalda.

-¿Yo celosa?, ¿De tí?, ¿De ella?, Para nada-Respondió sarcastica.

-Sabes que la única para mi eres tú Karin-Dijo el chico con la intención de abrazar a la chica por la espalda.

-Si si, ya me quiero dormir ¿Podrías callarte?-Dijó fríamente la pelinegra.

-Vamos Karin, ¿Encerio eres tan celosa?-Preguntó el chico resignado cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya calláte-Respondió cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, plan B-Dijo albino sentandose en la cama para después rodar a Karin quedando boca arriba y después encimarse sobre ella agarrandola de sus brazos poniendolos sobre su cabeza y que las piernas de ella quedaran entre las suyas.

-¿Qué diablos haces? Sueltame-Exigió la chica tratando de zafarse.

-No me has dado las buenas noches como se debe-Dijo el joven seductoramente acercandose al rostro de ella.

-Pervertido-Soltó Karin sin dejar de ver los hipnotisantes ojos aguamarina del albino.

-¿Pervertido yo?, mm... ¿Y por qué no?, digo, el rojo de verdad que te sienta bien-Dijo el joven refiriendose a como se veía en la boda, Karin al escucharlo se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿Q-Qué diablos dices? Sueltame de una buena ves-Dijo la joven.

-No, y será mejor que guardes silencio, despertaras a los demás-Advirtió.

-Pues que se despierten, eres un pervertido-Exclamó.

-Karin, no me obligues...-Amenazó el chico.

-Ayuda un pervertido-Exclamó la chica.

-Bien-Dijo el chico después de un suspiro para después sellar sus labios con los de la chica los cuales en un principio no correspondieron, pero eso de alguna manera complacia al chico.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, sueltame ya Toshiro-Dijo la chica sonrojada hasta los pies, ¿En verdad ese era el albino que ella conocía?.

-No quiero, hay que recuperar tiempo perdido y el que se perdara cuando vayamos a la sociedad de almas-Dijo el chico volviendo a besar los labios de la chica.

-Espera...¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Karin entre besos.

-A que cuando lleguemos tú estaras ocupada con tu entrenamiento y yo tendré mucho papeleo esperandome, en conclusion: una semana como minimo muy ocupada-Explicó el chico frenando por un momento su ataque de besos.

-¿Enserio, tanto así?-Preguntó.

-Si, ahora quedate quieta-Dijo el albino atacando el cuello de la chica dando fugazes besos por toda la zona haciendo que varios choques de electricidad atacaran a la joven quien ahora curveaba su espalda por la sensacion que sentía, esto insitó al chico a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a los labios de la joven de nuevo y volver a besarlos pero esta ves con algo de impaciencia. La chica empezó a corresponder el beso desesperado que exigía el albino y así logró que este le dejara los brazos en libertad pero que ahora sus manos se encargaran de masajear todo el cuerpo de la chica algo torpe en un principio, Karin por su parte empezó a acariciar el pecho del chico.

Pasaron poco más de cinco minutos así hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar respirando agitadamente, Toshiro miró profundamente los ojos de Karin mientras quitaba un mechon de cabello que le impedía contemplarla mejor, sonríó de medio lado y la abrazó fuertemente acomodandose mejor en la cama.

-Descanza Karin-Dijo el chico sin soltarla y cerrando los ojos.

-Tú igual-Respondió la joven cerrando también los ojos.

Al dia siguiente Karin arregló sus cosas y se despidió de su hermana y exagerado padre quien seguía con la idea de que Toshiro y Karin le trairían un nieto más rápido que Ichigo y Rukia, en fin, tomaron sus cosas y atravesaron el sekaimon, al llegar al lugar todo el mundo miraba extraño a Karin, y no era para menos pues traía puesta ropa del mundo humano, se pararon en una tienda donde el albino le compró un kimono color negro parecido al que el usaba y después se encargó de darle un rápido tour por la sociedad de almas, en conclusión: pasaron todo ese día juntos, al atardecer fueron a informar su llegada al capitán comandande y éste enseguida les dió sus tareas a cada uno para que por ahora sólo se tomaran el resto de la tarde como descanzo y que al día suiguiente estuvieran listos para sus debidos entrenamiento y deberes.

Y dicho y hecho ambos jovenes empezaron con su nuevo entrenamiento y desponsabilidades quedando en cero contacto por un tiempo, Karin estaba llendo a la academia por lo regresaba primero a casa pero los entrenamientos eran exaustos así que solo llegaba hacía la cena, se daba una rápida ducha y se metía a la cama, y de Toshiro ni hablar, durante todo el tiempo que estubo ausente el escuadrón era un completo desastre, menos mal que la teniente del lugar no estaba presente, de ser así todo el lugar estaría inundado de botellas de sake, la mayor padte del día se dedico a limpiar y ordenar todo el desorden que habían en el escuadrón y de pasada castigó al escuadrón completo con arduo entrenamiento después de que terminara con el papeleo pendiente sin contar los informes que debía presentar por su estadía en el mundo humano.

En fin, el tiempo pasó y sin darse cuenta pasó casi un mes para cuando pudieron conversar desde que habían llegado, su relación pronto se esparció por todo el sereitei gracias a la teniente de la decíma y nadie querría hacercarse a Karin ya que si lo hacían el capitán pondría cartas en el asunto para terminar con ese idiota que tratara ligarse a su prometida.

¿Prometida?, se preguntaran, pues si, el chico no perdió mucho el tiempo y se comprometió con la pelinegra ¿Y por qué no?...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Holi ^w^, yo aquí de nuevo xD**

**¿Y qué tal?, ¿Cómo estubo?, ¿Les gustó o no? (Por favor no sean tan malos conmigo TTwTT), yo espero que si les haya gustado ya que batallé demaciado con eso de las peleas x.x en mi vida volveré a hacer un fic así, jajaja okeyno, pero lo dejaré por un tiempo, por ahora prefiero los fics de mundo alterno, o bueno tengo VARIOS en mente y en proceso, por ejemplo: ¿Recuerdan el de**_** La prometida falsa?, **_**ha pues ya tengo lo que es el primer capitulo que la verdad me quedó bien padre jaja, yo digo que si les gustará, amm... bueno aparte de ese fic, tengo otros tantos, lo digo respondiendo a la pregunta de **_**Karin hitsugaya, **_**amig (creo que es amiga xD) tengo muuuchos fics en mente, solo espera las actualizaciones, ya después las publicare con tiempo, por ahora me retiro a terminar la secuela de **_**La prometida falsa**_** que por cierto la titularé **_**Lo que viene después del matrimonio **_** ya que tratará no solamenfe de Toshiro y Karin, pues se les unirá una linda amiguita que querran y podrán conocer xD bueno, eso era todo lo que les quería informar gracias por seguir mis historias y ser pacientes, los quiero mucho \^0^/.**

**Hitsukarin4ever: **Hola! XD gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia jeje y te felicito por haber resuelto lo de tu cuenta ^-^, ojalá te haya gustado la manera en que Ichigo se enteró y respondió al saber lo de la relación entre Toshiro y Karin xD hice mi mejor esfuerzo jeje y en el futuro trataré de actualizar más rápido; saludos, bay bay ^-^/

**MikeRyder16: **Gracias por tu incondacional apoyo y sinceridad, eso me ayuda a mejorar, revisé la ortografía de nuevo y tienes razón u.u pero casi no se nota ¿Verdad? Jeje y respecto a los villanos pues Toshiro respondió a tu pregunta ahí arribita jaja, creí que había sido clara .-., pero no importa igual los malos se murieron, Hyusen está en pena de muerte y Ryunosaki es libre y se dió cuenta que jamás encontraría a Ayumi y Momo se la recordaba mucho asi que se enamoró de ella xD, bueno eso traté de dar a entender pero si no fui muy clara ps... te lo expliqué aquí jeje. Gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo, y espera la secuela de la prometida falsa xD va a estar paique -w-, sin mas que decir nos vemos ^-^/ saludos.

**Karin hitsugaya:** Ya respondí tu pregunta arriba pero te lo diré de nuevo, tranquis, aún hay mucho hitsukarin por publicar xD por tu paciencia y apoyo gracias ^-^/

**Bueno por último quisiera darles una probadita de lo que vendrá en **_**Lo que viene después del matrimonio:**_

**Una mentira se puede volver realidad, eso lo comprobaron Karin Kurosaki y Toshiro Hutsugaya, que ahora después de varios problemas ahora son Sr y Sra Hitsugaya y el amor claro que siempre trae sus frutos y el de ellos su más preciado tesoro ahora es su pequeña y traviesa hija que por cosas del destino se enamora del pequeño de Aizen y Hinamori, ¿Qué pasará con la nueva pareja?, ¿Toshiro será de esos padres celosos y Karin de esas madres alcahuetas? Descubranlo en **_**Lo que viene después del matrimonio...**_

**Jajajaja okey, ese es el summary del fic, ¿Qué les parece? xD, esta ves no solo tratará de Toshiro y Karin, sino de como educar a su hija quien crece rapidamente y estando en su primer año de secundaria va a dar con el hijo de la amiga de Karin y enemigo de Toshiro, ¿Si recuerdan lo que pasó no?, el poqué de que Toshiro lo odie jaja, ay toshiro y sus celosxD, bueno no les puedo decir más por que lo arruinaré asi que hasta la peoxima ^-^/ y por cierto, si creen que esto es una mala idea haganmelo saber porfa ^-^U **


End file.
